Life in the Underworld
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: This is a story in a one-shot formation about Shadows life growing up in the Underworld before he left and met Sonic in the Mortal Realm. From his birth to the moments he left, read about how he grew and became the vampire he is in my sonadow story, 'A vampire's love for a mortal'. Rated M for violence and language. (Chapter size will vary, some longer than others.)
1. Birth

**Life in the Underworld**

 **Chapter one**

 **Birth**

It was an exciting time in the Underworld everybody was buzzing for joy as the news of a baby vampire being born was spreading across the whole Underworld faster then lighting. There are many baby vampire's born almost every day but this baby was special for he would be the heir to ruling over the Underworld in many, many years to come.

In the middle of the Underworld a beautiful palace stood out in all its glory as faint screams of pain were auditable in the surrounding area and inside. Throughout the huge building everyone was anxious and growing more so as each scream grew louder and more intense.

"Collin I swear this is all your fault…Oh God having Tanya wasn't this painful. Ahhhha make it stop make the pain go! P-please make it damn well stop." Emily complained in absolute agony while pushing when ever a contraction came along.

Collin stood beside his wife holding her hand in comfort as she laid on the bed giving birth to their son. They chose a home birth in stead of going to the birthing home for obvious reasons, mainly for privacy.

"You are doing brilliantly my love." Collin softly whispered into Emily's ear as he ignored the squeezing on his hand.

Emily screamed as another contraction came. She pushed with all her might but was again unsuccessful in delivering the baby as of yet. Emily has been in labour for 8 and a half hours now and she was becoming tired every time a contraction came along with it draining her energy.

The midwife in the room was a dark brown rabbit with long pointy ears that stood upwards. She was in her white uniform, a cream coloured apron and blue latex gloves. The nurses also present in the room were two white fluffy sheep with a dark blue uniforms, a cream apron and blue latex gloves.

"You're doing very well my Lady just a few more big pushes and you will have your baby in your arms in no time." The midwife said with a soft smile.

In the lounge area there was a teenage hedgehog girl of the age 14 anxiously waiting with her wolf friend Danny, who was the same age as her. She was dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a loose pink v-neck t-shirt. On her feet were light purple slipper boots with her jeans tucked inside. Danny was light grey in fur colour and he had silvery blue eyes. He was wearing light blue baggy jeans and a plain pale red t-shirt.

Another scream was heard and the two friends froze until silence fell.

"If labour is that painful I'm never having children, not ever!" Tanya said in a shaky tone.

Danny sighed somewhat glad that he was a male and couldn't get pregnant as he stood close to his friend.

Back in the room where Emily was giving birth. Emily was out of breath from pushing, a coat of sweat covered her body and her hair was a tangled mess. Collin dabbed her forehead with a cool damp cloth in a gentle yet soothing way.

"Why wont he come out already?" Emily whispered as her body relaxed a little but not for long.

"Ahhhha! God I can't do this." Emily screamed out with her eyes shut tight with pain.

"Yes you can now push." The midwife said back as she went between Emily's legs

Emily pushed with all her might screaming in the process but she was soon becoming too tired to push.

"Something's not right the baby should have arrived by now. Nurse May could you do a scan please." The midwife asked in a slight concerned tone.

"What's wrong? Tell us please." Collin asked as he stroked his wife's cheek to comfort her.

"I hope nothing but we will know as soon as we have a visual." The midwife replied.

Nurse May prepared Emily for a scan, having brought the equipment from the birthing home, and applied the cool lubricant gel onto Emily's pregnant belly. All who were in the room watched the screen carefully. They soon saw an image of a baby moving around in distresses.

Then all of a sudden Emily had another contraction a much more severe one. She couldn't help but push.

"My Lady you need to stop pushing the baby has moved into the wrong position." The nurse said in concern

"I-I can't help it…Ahhhha…" Emily managed to say before pushing unwillingly.

The nurse looked at the scan picture on the screen and caught a glimpse of something unusual. She gasped in surprise which caused the midwife, the other nurse and Collin to look at the picture. Emily would have looked if she wasn't preoccupied with trying not to push.

"What the…are they his fangs?" Collin asked in shock as the baby on the screen opened his mouth again and seeing two longish fans in the baby's mouth growing a little.

This caused Emily to look then she gasped as her and Collins son kept his mouth slightly open as the fangs poked out.

"It appears your baby will be born with his fangs…I must say this is a first, usually the fangs don't break through until a child is between the ages of one and two years." Nurse May said fixated to the screen.

Then the baby suddenly moved and wiggled, causing him to move in the correct position again. Emily felt a push coming along, stronger than before, and began to push as the midwife peeped between her legs.

"I see his head, come on my Lady one big push, you can do it." The midwife said excitedly with a smile.

Emily pushed again screaming in absolute pain as the baby's head came through. She gave one final push and the baby was out, being guided out by the midwife holding a clean towel. Emily sighed in relief and feeling a little sleepy as now her work was done.

"Congratulations on your baby boy." The nurse said as the midwife cut the cord then started on cleaning the baby in her arms.

Collin and Emily smiled with delight although Emily's was more of a tired delightful smile. The midwife carried the moderately clean baby over to Emily and Collin, wrapped in a different towel as the one she used to clean the infant got dirty from the birth fluids that covered his fur. She passed the baby over into Emily's arms who cradled her baby gently and securely.

Emily and Collin smiled down at their son as he yarned with closed eyes. They both could clearly see his fangs as he yarned that had grew back to their normal small size, no longer poking out of his mouth.

"Best not to breast feed him. You will end up getting bitten my Lady." Nurse May advised in a soft voice.

Both Emily and Collin nodded and Emily was given a bottle of blood to feed the baby with that Collin prepared for just in case their son didn't latch on and feed properly.

"Welcome to the world my son." Collin whispered then kissed him on the forehead.

The nurses and midwife cleaned up the room and packed up their equipment as well as assisted with getting Emily off the now wet thick layer of towels she was laying on.

"We will be off now my Lord and Lady. If you have any worries or concerns then please don't hesitate to call." The Nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you and we will." Emily said in a slight whisper.

The nurse and midwife left the couple to bond with their new baby and exited the palace to return to the hospital, leaving the palace medic to take over if she was needed.

"He is perfect Collin don't you think." Emily whispered softly as she watched her son drink from the bottle hungrily.

"That he is my love." Collin replied in the same soft tone.

Not long after that was said there was a light knock on the bedroom door. The door opened and two creatures entered the room and walked up to the bed.

Danny and Tanya looked at the baby boy and both smiled.

"Congratulations my Lord and Lady." Danny said while bowing in respect.

"Thank you, I guess we can say good bye to a good night sleep for a while." Emily said in a tired tone.

"He is so adorable, I can't believe I have a baby brother." Tanya announced in aw as her smile grew bigger.

He was jet black like his father but he had blood red streaks in his head quills and up his arms and legs, you would see those if he wasn't wrapped in a towel. He also had a small tuff of white fur upon his chest that was also covered by the towel. He got the red in his fur from his mother for her fur was a deep red. The baby slowly opened his eyes to revel the most beautiful ruby red iris'. He looked up to his mother and kept his stare at her as he drank from the bottle, it draining very quickly as he guzzled it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello there my beautiful baby boy." Emily softly said with a warm welcoming look.

He never broke eye contact even when he finished his bottle and it being taken out of his mouth.

"What are you going to call him?" Danny asked with a smile.

That question stunned both Emily and Collin they hadn't thought of a name yet. They both agreed to wait until he was born and since he was they both started to come out with all kinds of names.

"Hmm…What about David?" Collin suggested as he looked over at his wife.

"No, to common." Emily replied as she caressed her nameless son's cheek.

"Ok how about…George?" Tanya asked with a smile.

Both Collin and Emily looked at her in thought then shook their heads in disapproval.

"You want an unusual name for him right? How about Strips on the count of his quills are striped with red." Danny said while smiling.

"Nice idea but I don't think it will suit him." Collin replied with a smile back, being as polite as he could for he didn't like that name for his son.

They all looked down at the baby in Emily's arms, yarning a little then laying eyes on his father with a chilled lazy expression. Collin tilted his head with a smile as he looked back into his son's eyes while thinking hard upon the perfect name.

"I've got it…what about Shadow? It's not common and it's a good strong name for a future ruler of the Underworld." Collin announced with a grin as he looked over at his wife for approval.

"Shadow hmmm Shadow…I like it." Emily spoke softly, smiling back at her husband.

"It's perfect my Lord." Danny said in agreement with the Overlord.

"Yes daddy it suits him well." Tanya added as she laid eyes on her very relaxed brother.

"Yes…welcome to the world my dearest Shadow." Emily whispered in a loving tone then ran a gentle finger through small quills.

Shadow yarned once again but very cutely, showing off his small vampire fangs in the process, suddenly becoming sleepy. He slowly began to close his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber while cuddling into his mother contently.

Everyone watched him and Tanya got the camera ready to take a photo. With a flash and a click Tanya took her brother's picture.

"His first moment alive caught on camera. It's a cute one too." Tanya announced with a smile putting the camera on the bedside table for her mother and father to use later on.

"I'm sure you're very tired my Lady so I'll leave you to rest." Danny announced bowing in respect before leaving with his best friend.

"Yeah mum I'll leave you to rest also." Tanya agreed and left with her best friend.

Tanya and Danny closed the door up gently so not to wake the new born and both headed to go out into the garden area, to wonder around and discuss what life will be like now that Shadow was born.

In the bedroom Collin laid next to his wife and his new addition to the family. The two cuddled up closely still in a blissful moment, Emily no longer pregnant and Collin no longer having to put up with a moody and fed up pregnant wife.

"I know this is early but I don't want any more kids but I could end up changing my mind later on in life." Emily whispered softly while gently stroking Shadow's cheek.

"Hmm can't but agree with you my love. I'm quite satisfied with the two we have." Collin agreed then gave his wife a peck on her forehead.

"I have a strong feeling that Shadow is going to be a handful. I hope you're ready for disturbed sleep, early morning feeds and the possibility of taking him off my hands for a few hours here and there." Emily teased knowing her husband would do all this without being asked.

Collin picked up on the teasing tone of his tired wife and gave her a grin.

"Well in that case you could always take over my role and rule the Underworld and I'll be the full time father." Collin jokingly suggested.

Emily rolled her eye's at that sentence then suddenly looked down as she felt her son squirm in her arms. Shadow opened his eye's to revile his ruby blood red iris'. They started to water and both parents knew he was going to start crying.

"Better get another bottle ready. I'll be back as soon as I can." Collin said getting up and rushing off to the kitchen.

Newly born vampire's need a lot of feeding and since Shadow had his fangs Emily was unable to give her son the blood he needed in a much faster way. So now they will have to put up with a lot of bottle feeding which took time to prepare and deliver.

Shadow had tears coming down his cheeks as he screamed out of hunger, Emily tried to calm him down but nothing she could think of was working.

"You are certainly a demanding one. Hurry up Collin." Emily said as she scotched up the bed so she was sitting up.

She rocked Shadow softly cooing to him in a loving way.

"Shh Shadow it's coming. How about while we wait we'll get a nappy on you." Emily said slowly getting out of bed to reach a bag of disposable nappies that were located beside the end of the bed.

With a lot of struggling and a bit of pain down below, Emily finally managed to get a nappy and put it on Shadow. She also decided that she might as well give him a little wash down with some wet wipes then put him in his light baby blue all-in-one pyjamas.

Shadow stopped crying after he was dressed and cuddled up to his mother whom retreated back to laying in bed. Collin came into the room with a bottle of warm blood for Shadow to drink.

"I see you got him dressed. I would of done that for you after all you need to rest." Collin said as he handed Emily the bottle.

"I know but he wouldn't stop crying so I figured getting him cleaned up, dressed and in a nappy might help to settle him, which it did." Emily replied back now feeding Shadow who hungrily gulped down his meal.

Shadow gripped his small hands onto his bottle in fear of it being taken away before he could finish the contents. When he was finished Emily took the bottle away and handed it over to Collin who noticed two small holes in the rubber teat.

"Seems like you made the right choice not to breast feed him my love, look." Collin stated then showed his wife the holes.

Emily gasped a little then looked at a now full and cosy Shadow in her arms. She smiled warmly at him who mimicked her actions. It seems Shadow was bright and may also be a fast learner too.

"Guess this means we are going to go through a hell of a lot of bottles…want to hold you son Collin?" Emily said then asked with tired looking eyes.

Collin smiled and nodded at his wife with eagerness. He held out his arms and gently took a hold of his only son. Shadow fussed a little from being moved from his comfortable spot but soon settled into his fathers arms. Shadow rubbed his eyes and yarned as Collin slowly rocked him to sleep.

"It just hasn't truly sank in yet but I bet it will when he wakes us up in the early hours of the morning." Collin whispered lightly with his wife agreeing.

Collin's content smile never left his muzzle, he was as the saying goes over the moon. He finally had the son he always wanted, don't get me wrong he loved his daughter and would do anything for her but he couldn't help but to remember how much he felt a little disappointed that Tanya turned out to be a girl.

It took a long time after Tanya was born for Emily to fall pregnant again and they were starting to lose hope until the magic of reproduction happened. Now here they were with their son in the world and both couldn't be happier, maybe except the hope that Shadow will be a well behaved baby and not cry a lot or cause too much trouble later in life. We all don't ask for much do we.

Collin looked over to his wife and smiled at her, Emily had fallen asleep. Collin sat on the bed as he softly caressed his son's quills, still with a smile on his muzzle. His life was now complete, there was nothing else he desired. He had a wonderful and loving wife, two beautiful children and the Underworld was at peace. What could possible go wrong?

 **(Some one had asked me to re-upload this story so I figured why not. I am glad I never deleted the chaps I had done but I'll be uploading them singly as I'm going to go through them and change them a little here and there. I never got very far or had many chaps uploaded before I took the story down but I'll try to get back into the swing of this and hopefully get more done on it this time round…RnR if ya like.)**


	2. Teething and nightmares

**Chapter two**

 **Teething and nightmares**

The day started out as a quiet and peaceful morning in the Underworld that was until Shadow woke up screaming. Emily shot out of bed and walked over to her son who was still crying loudly in his cot at the other end of the room. Emily bent down to picked Shadow up and gently rocked him as she made her way back to the bed.

Shadow stopped crying half way towards reaching the bed and looked up at his mother with watery eyes and slightly wet cheeks. Emily smiled down at Shadow and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently dried Shadow's cheeks with one finger and sat Shadow up on her lap. Shadow yarned while rubbing his eyes a little before snuggling into his mother for a little comfort and gave little sobs and sniffs.

He woke up from yet another nightmare.

Emily comforted Shadow by gently rocking backwards and forwards on the bed and stroking his back softly. Shadow's sobs became nonexistent and were replaced with even breathing as he snuggled closer to his mother, gripping onto her nightdress.

"Its alright sweetie, no more bad dream." Emily softly whispered then added "Come on lets get you your bottle I bet you're hungry."

Emily got up off the bed and put Shadow down but away from the edge of the bed so she could put her white dressing gown on over her long pink nightdress. While she was doing this Shadow decided he would crawl towards the other side of the king size bed where his father would sleep. He almost made it to the edge of the bed but Emily quickly ran over to him and grabbed Shadow to prevent him from falling on the floor with a painful bang.

"That was a close call. Come on then lets get breakfast, daddy may even be in the dining room waiting for us." Emily said holding a struggling Shadow in her arms clearly wanting to be back on the bed.

"Shadow stop that I'm going to end up dropping you." Emily firmly said as she walked out of her and Collin's bedroom.

Shadow stopped his struggling and settled in his mother's arms, resting his head on Emily's shoulder and clutching and un-clutching the white dressing gown with one hand and using the other to suck his thumb.

As Emily walked down the hallways she was greeted by the nanny she hired to help look after Shadow when herself and Collin were too busy with their duties.

"Good morning my Lady, I hope you slept well." The nanny polity asked as she bowed in respect.

"Good morning Ruby, apart from the usual 2.30 feeding time for mister clingy over here I slept reasonably well." Emily replied happily with a smile.

Ruby was a well experienced nanny whom had helped Emily and Collin when Tanya was young. She was a dark orange cat with curly shoulder length copper coloured hair. She wore a plain dark blue long sleeved dress that flowed down below her knees. The dress had a shirt like collar look around the neck area with four buttons going down the front stopping at her chest area and it was slightly frilly at the bottom.

"Still waking up for night feeds. Well I'm sure it wont be long before he sleeps throughout the night after all he is nine and a half months old." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes…I'm glad I bumped into you actually. I have the day to myself and I don't need your services to look after Shadow so you are free to do what ever you wish." Emily announced while bouncing Shadow up and down gently.

Shadow was starting to fuss and he was getting hungrier with every passing minute. He started to fidget in his mothers arms and moaning, getting louder with every sound that escaped his lips. His moaning became cries as his stomach started to hurt from being empty for to long.

"Thank you my Lady. I will see you tomorrow." Ruby slightly shouted over Shadow's cries.

Ruby left in one direction while Emily carried on towards the dining area still bouncing her son lightly to try to stop his crying. Emily made it to the dining room and was greeted by her husband. Collin got up from the table where he was working on some reports and walked up to his wife and son.

Collin was dressed in his dark blue jeans and his royal deep red robe with gold lining. He had on black leather boots that had short but blunt silver spikes around the rim of each boot, jeans tucked into his boots so the spikes could be seen.

"Good morning my love." Collin said then kissed Emily on her lips then looked at his son who was sobbing a little.

"Good morning Shadow." Collin said taking his son into his arms then gently rocking him.

"Morning. Shadow had another nightmare this morning." Emily announced as they walked to the table, taking their usual seats.

Collin moved Shadow so he was sitting up on his lap, then Collin moved his reports away from his son's reach.

"Another one, that's the tenth time this month. This is getting way out of hand." Collin replied as he looked down at Shadow with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry dear he will grow out of it. Wont you sweetie." Emily said to her husband then caressed Shadow's cheek in which made him smile slightly.

"I just wish I knew what his nightmares were about, it's not like he witnesses anything bad or horrific." Collin replied then stopped Shadow from biting the table any further.

"I know it's a puzzle in its self, we could always consult with a psychic. If you like I could get one of our maids to call up your cousin Joey. It would be better to have a family member then a stranger, someone we could trust." Emily suggested in a serious tone.

When Emily finished her sentence two maids came in with their breakfast placing two bowels of warm blood and a spoon in front of Collin and Emily then a bottle of warm blood in Shadow's hands.

"Here you are my Lord and Lady, please enjoy." One of the maids announced then both left quietly.

Shadow was the first to indulge himself into his long awaited breakfast as the conversation continued.

"I have been waiting for an excuse to call him over. It would be nice to catch up with Joey. We used to be really close when we were growing up. I'll call him after breakfast then finish those reports." Collin agreed with his wife's suggestion.

Collin and Emily started on their breakfast, Collin held onto Shadow securely with one arm as you do when you have a young yet fidgety child on your lap when eating. Shadow was the first to finish so to kill the boredom he was biting the hell out of the bottle and creating small holes in the plastic and rubber teat.

Collin looked at what Shadow was doing to his bottle and frowned a little. Giving a heavy sigh he removed the horrifically damaged bottle out of Shadow's hand to prevent him from accidentally swallowing any stray pieces that may break off into his mouth.

To prevent his son from screaming and crying for the bottle back, Collin started to feed Shadow blood from his metal spoon. Collin went to take the spoon out of Shadow's mouth but couldn't due to Shadow biting down hard onto it.

"Shadow let go of daddy's spoon then you can have some more." Collin said in a semi serious tone.

Shadow bit down one last time then the spoon was realised from his mouth. Both Collin and Emily were shocked to see small holes in the spoon.

"I've never known any vampire's that could bit through hard solid objects, especially metal." Collin said looking at the holes going all the way through his spoon.

"Nether have I Collin. Those fangs of his are sharp, we will have to rid him of this biting habit. I wouldn't want him hurting someone." Emily slightly whispered in shock.

Shadow started to stretch out to grab back the spoon but Collin moved it far out of his reach. This caused Shadow to cry a little, he wanted something to bite.

"Baaaahhh!" Shadow cried out still trying to reach the spoon that was on the table out of his grasp.

"No Shadow you can't have it." Collin firmly stated trying to keep his son from falling off his lap.

Shadow squirmed and cried out even louder in hope it would get him what he desired at this moment in time.

"Shadow stop this now!" Collin shouted in slight fear of dropping Shadow onto the hard floor.

Shadow stopped is squirming but cried even harder with tears running freely down his cheeks. The tone of Collins voice scared Shadow a little and he reached out to his mother whom got up and took Shadow from his father.

"I'll taking him for his bath you just relax and call your cousin up ok dear." Emily softly said placing a gentle kiss upon Collin's lips before leaving the dining room.

While Collin called his cousin Joey up Emily walked quickly to the bedroom. She entered with a still crying Shadow and placed him in his cot then went into the inbuilt bathroom and started to run a bubble bath for Shadow.

Shadow immediately stopped crying and rubbed his eye's dry sniffing a couple of times as he did so. He looked at the bars of his cot and crawled closer to one and tried to bite it. With a move of his position he managed to bite down hard into the solid wood, causing deep holes as he bit in several different places repeatedly.

Emily finished running the bath and came out to grab Shadow. She stood in shock at the damage Shadow had caused to his cot. Shadow didn't just bite on the one wooden bars, he bit all the bars on one side of the cot and was in the middle of biting the last bar at the end when Emily picked him up.

Shadow protested at this and squirmed in his mothers hold, crying out to be put back in his cot so he could finish what he started. Emily ignored her son's behaviour and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and put Shadow down onto the bathroom floor. Shadow crawled towards the bath tub then just sat next to it looking around for other items to bite.

"Shadow, what am I going to do with you? I wonder if you're teething." Emily sighed loudly then walked to her son.

She kneeled down and bravely felt his gums avoiding his extremely sharp fangs. Emily gasped at what she felt, Shadows gums felt like they were on fire and bumpy. Indeed he was teething.

"So that's why all of a sudden you've decided to bite everything in your sight." Emily whispered with a loving smile.

She picked Shadow up and took his cream coloured all in one pyjamas and his nappy off, then placed Shadow in the warm bath gently. Emily disposed of the wet nappy into the bin and sat on the edge of the bath to supervise her son.

"Baa baa!" Shadow said in his baby language as he splashed the water, creating more bubbles in the process.

"Careful you are splashing mummy." Emily laughed out putting her arms up as a shield from the water.

Shadow loved his bath times especially when bubbles are concerned. He was going crazy laughing with joy forgetting all about his teething problem as he splashed and blew at the bubbles in his hands.

After a little play time Emily started to wash Shadow down, cleaning his fur and muzzle. This was the part of bath time Shadow didn't enjoy so much, he tried to move out of his mother's reach but to his dislike Emily grabbed Shadow gentle and held him in place.

"Come on sweetie the less you struggle the quicker I will be done cleaning you up." Emily softly stated almost falling in the bath.

After a few minutes of struggling and being splashed at, Emily finally managed to get Shadow squeaky clean and smelling lovely. She let Shadow play with the bubbles for a little longer while she prepared the changing area with a clean nappy, his brush and some soft clothes to wear.

"It's time to get out now Shadow." Emily announced picking her soaking wet son out of the bath using a warm towel then wrapping it around him.

Emily walked to the changing table and laid Shadow on it. She rubbed him dry then proceeded with putting on a clean nappy. Shadow watched the whole process holding his aqua green brush in his hands that will be used to brush his fur down.

The nappy was finally on and secure ensuring no leeks will happen during the time it was on him. Shadow sat up and was about to put the brush into his mouth when Emily took it.

"I don't think so Shadow. Be a good boy and let mummy brush you." Emily asked starting to brush Shadow.

Of course like always Shadow fussed over being brushed and wouldn't stay still that was until Emily started on his little tuff of white chest fur. Shadow giggled at the ticklish feeling and his giggles soon grew into laughing fits.

"Has someone developed a ticklish spot. Tickle, tickle." Emily asked then tickled her son even more.

The moment came to an end as Emily finished brushing. She handed the brush back to her son whom tried to mimic what his mother did with it. This caused Emily to smile lovingly as she dressed him in his clothes.

Emily took the brush away and placed it back on the table, she picked Shadow up, pulled the plug to the bath out to drain the unwanted water then left the bathroom. Emily placed Shadow on the bedroom floor and gave him his blocks to play with while she got herself dressed for the day.

After 10 minutes Emily was dressed in a sparkling lilac silk dress that flowed to her ankles and a white fitted cardigan buttoned up with four large buttons. She had her white slipper boots on since she had a rare lazy day and her hair was tide up in a high pony-tail. She approached her son who was playing with his blocks, building towers with them.

"That's very good Shadow. Lets put them away and take them with us to the lounge shall we." Emily said then started to pack the blocks away in the small basket they came in.

"Baa!" Shadow went as he dropped different coloured blocks into the basket.

The blocks were away in the basket Emily held in one hand and Shadow was in his mothers arms playing with her tied up hair gentle as they made their way to the lounge. Before they reached the lounge Emily bumped into her husband, they shared a meaningful kiss in the hallway.

"Did you managed to get a hold of Joey?" Emily asked as she was given a long yet loving hug.

"I did he is on his way and should be here soon and I also managed to finish my reports so I have a few hours going spare." Collin replied still hugging his wife and son.

"That's good and I know why Shadow keeps biting everything…he's teething already and he needs a new cot. He has destroyed the wooden bars to the point of being unfixable." Emily announced as they walked to the lounge.

"Is that so. Teething already, well it is to be expected since he was born with his fangs but I never would of thought it would happen this early though. As for his cot I'll get someone to order a new one." Collin replied now holding the basket of blocks since Shadow refused to go to his daddy.

They reached the lounge and Shadow was put on the rug with his blocks and both Emily and Collin sat with him trying to teach him to talk.

"Shadow can you say mama?" Emily softly asked in which she got a smile from Shadow

"Baa!" Shadow said holding up a yellow block passing it to his mummy.

Emily took the block and followed Shadow's pointed finger and placed the block on the small tower.

"Ok Shadow try saying dada, Can you say dada?" Collin asked next getting the same reply but was passed an orange block to put on the tower instead of yellow.

"I don't think his interested in talking at the moment Collin." Emily sighed putting another block onto the tower that was slowly getting taller.

"Maybe…thank you Shadow." Collin agreed then thanked his son for the red block to put on the tower.

Just as Collin put the block on the tower a maid rushed in with an announcement.

"My Lord and Lady I've just got word that Joey has arrived and will be with you very shortly." The maid said as she bowed her head.

"Thank you for telling us. You can go back to your duties now." Collin thanked the maid then dismissed her.

Collin and Emily got up as Joey approached the lounge entrance with a suitcase in his hand. Joey walked a little towards Collin and Emily whom also walked to meet Joey.

Joey was an ash grey hedgehog with his quills spiking upwards and black tips at the end of each quill. He was wearing a plain dark purple shirt and black jeans with a studded belt. He had black trainers with dark blue streaks on the sides. His eyes were a glistering sky blue colour making him look young and innocent.

"Joey it's so good to see you, it has been far too long." Collin said pulling Joey into a friendly hug who returned.

"Hello Joey you are looking well." Emily greeted politely with a warm smile.

"Yes hello it is always good to see you both and I'm doing great." Joey replied now no longer in a hug.

As the adults greeted one another Shadow watched from the rug he sat on with a block in his mouth, biting away at it. Shadow then removed the block and dropped it on the floor. He tried to get up wanting to meet this new person who has taken his parents attention away from him but fell on his bottom. He repeated this a few time with the same result.

He stood up again and this time got his balance. Taking small yet slow steps and wobbling a little he managed to toddle over to them with a look of determination and concentration in his eyes.

"Baa baa!" He shouted holding his arms up to be picked up by his mother as he reached by her side.

The three looked in Shadow's direction and all were shocked and happy to see him taking his very first steps.

"Shadow sweetie you're walking. Oh my god you are walking, well done Shadow." Emily happily said with a smile picking her son up when he approached her side. She gave Shadow a loving hug congratulating him.

"That's my boy." Collin said taking Shadow into his embrace and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Well done Shadow, I'm glad I was here to witness this." Joey praised with a friendly smile.

Shadow stared at Joey with a curious look unsure of this new hedgehog. He has never met him before or at least he doesn't remember ever meeting him. Joey smiled at Shadow softly then his expression changed as a vision appeared in his mind. Collin knew his cousin saw something, he has seen that look in his eyes so many times before.

"What did you see Joey?" Collin whispered slightly causing Joey to come back into reality and look at his overlord cousin.

"Nothing bad I hope." Emily added also noticing the sudden change in Joey's eyes

"It was…nothing. Can I hold him?" Joey asked with a smile.

Collin passed his son over to Joey and amazingly Shadow didn't protest like he usually would when passed to anyone that he didn't know well. Joey and Shadow looked in each others eyes for a moment then Joey gave the same cloudy look he did earlier, he was having another vision.

Collin and Emily started to become concerned and fear ran through both of their bodies for a split second. Joey's vision ended but you could see worry in his eye's.

"I…I'm sorry about this I can't control when a vision decides to appear to me, wish I could though it would make my life a lot easier." Joey said still holding Shadow in his arms who was refusing to leave.

"He has taken quite a shine to you Joey." Emily said in a happy tone then added "so what did you see?"

Joey stiffened up a little as the vision played over again in his head, this however didn't go unnoticed.

"What was it Joey? If it has anything to do with my son, I and my wife have the right to know." Collin seriously stated reaching to take Shadow from his cousin's arms.

Shadow looked at his father with a smile but showed no sign of wanting to move from Joey infact Shadow decided to rest his head on Joey's shoulder. Collin saw how content his son had became and decided better then to upset Shadow by moving him. It was either leave him or upset him and put up with an hours long crying fit.

"Shadow is gifted with a unique gift of darkness but at the moment it mostly lays dormant waiting to be realised. When it is free he will be capable of so much destruction if not controlled. What I saw was what he would be capable of doing, he would be able to kill and inflect pain without even lifting a finger." Joey explained in a serious tone pausing a little before continuing.

"There is another side to this gift that isn't bad and with total control he would be able to use his gift for a greater cause, for example saving someone from falling off a dangerous height by creating and manipulating darkness around him to suspend the person in the air and moving them to safety." Joey finished in a more upbeat tone as he gave an example to explain what he meant.

Collin and Emily listened very carefully to what Joey had to say. They both went through a mixture of feelings and emotions, shock being the first, then fear, then worry before finally ending with concern for their sons future.

"Does this gift of darkness have anything to do with his resent nightmares?" Emily questioned in an almost whisper.

"It might, I'm not 100% sure but I sort of have a theory. I might need to spend some time with Shadow to see if what I suspect is correct." Joey truthfully replied with a hint of excitement.

"Ok sure if it helps to figure out why he has these nightmares then do what you must but first what is this theory of yours?" Collin asked trying to figure out what his cousin might be getting at.

"Dream invading, he may be invading other people's dreams and it could be linked with his gift of darkness. In order to know for sure I need to spend time with him, then hopefully maybe everything will become much clearer." Joey answered passing a now sleeping Shadow to Collin.

"Dream invading…the first ever overlord had that gift, I remember learning that in my history lessons. The question is who's dreams is he invading unwillingly?" Collin said then asked in wonder as he gently rocked his sleeping son.

"That I can't answer I'm afraid, I guess it's something we will never know but I could describe what the dreams are about and what is scaring him so much." Joey answered then added "we would have to wait until he has another nightmare though."

"I was afraid you were going to say something on those lines Joey, if it helps he usually has them between 4.30am and 7.20am." Emily stated looking at her sleeping son in her husbands arms then added "and on rare occasions during his nap time in the day but that only happened the once."

"A big help thanks…so how is Tanya doing?" Joey thanked then changed the subject.

"She is doing fine, she's staying at a friend's house for the weekend and will be back Monday evening." Emily replied thankful for the subject change.

Joey nodded with a smile as his question was answered.

"Why don't I show you to your room so you can get settled in." Emily said and was about to walk off with Joey when Collin stopped her.

"I'll do it my love, I have to go for this damn meeting with the cancel now and since his room is on the way to the throne room why not kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes." Collin said passing Shadow to his wife and guiding Joey to his temp room.

Emily smiled and watched them leave, she proceeded to the sofa and laid Shadow on it then tidied away the blocks. She noticed the half bitten one and rolled her eyes as she put that one on the table.

"Might as well let him have that one to bite on, just until I get him proper teething toys." Emily said to herself as she continued to tidy up.

When she was done, Emily sat next to Shadow and lightly stroked his head as he slept peacefully. Emily suddenly felt sleepy herself and gently closed her eyelids.

About an hour passed by and Emily shot up from her slumber to a hysterical ear piecing scream. She looked over to Shadow who was screaming and crying in his sleep. Emily picked her son up into her arms and rocked him but it didn't seem to calm him down or wake him up for that matter.

Joey heard the commotion as he was walking in the corridor on his way to the lounge and rushed over there quicker, only to see a panicked Emily and a frightened yet still asleep Shadow. Joey made his presence known to Emily who looked a little scared for her son.

"He has never done this before. He always wakes up when a nightmare happens, always." Emily said with worry in her eyes as her son continued to cry in his sleep.

"Pass Shadow to me, at least we will know what he's dreaming of." Joey ordered in a reassuring kind of way.

Emily obeyed and handed Shadow carefully over to Joey. Shadow kept crying and squirming as if trying to get away from something or someone. Joey sat on the sofa and singled Emily to sit next to him, which she did.

"Ok Just so you know I've only done this a few times but it has been recently. I can give you an insight on what's happening by keeping a hold of you but as soon as I let you go you will come back into reality. Right here goes nothing..." Joey explained taking in a deep breath.

Total concentration was seen on Joeys face as he willed himself and Emily to see what Shadow was seeing in his dream or rather someone else's dream, if Joey's theory was correct.

The room around them both disappeared as the vision took place. Emily gasped in surprise at the unknown experience and feelings of being numb and lightness of weight but for Joey this feeling was nothing new. Shadow's dream played out in both of their minds and what they saw was a complete shocker.

The place they saw was a dark and dreary woods with a thick fog covering the ground. The trees were bare of their leaves and it was very silent save for the whimpering of an infant in the distance.

Both Emily and Joey willed themselves to move towards the noise only to discover it was Shadow making those noises and he wasn't along. Whoever this person was knew Shadow was somehow invading his dream.

"Wake up from my dream child, here is no place for a infant. Hush now little one there is no need to cry I will not hurt you." A deep masculine yet gentle voice was heard from a dark coloured wolf.

"What I would like to know is how you managed to invade my dream or nightmare as it were?" The wolf said then frowned as the scene started to disappear.

"We both seem to be waking up but I have a feeling I will see you again." The wolf announced before everything went pitch black.

Joey and Emily came back into reality and Shadow was slowly waking up. Shadow snuggled into the one who was holding onto him which was Joey and started to sob a little. The two adults were silent for a few moments just letting the events soak into their minds.

"At least we know that Shadow can invade the dreams of others and since he is very young he can not control it. He will forget how to do this when he grows up but he will re-discover dream invading later on, where he will have better control. So much so he will only need to think of someone then it will happen naturally." Joey announced to his cousins wife as he comforted Shadow with a cuddle.

"I hope he forgets sooner rather then later, I don't like the way it scares him so much and I don't want him to see anything drastic at such a young age, it could cause him problems in later life." Emily replied in a concerned tone as she looked at her sobbing son.

"If it makes you feel better it wont be long before he does and I'm always a phone call away if you ever need me. I would gladly drop anything I'm doing to help a member of the family." Joey happily announced with a warm smile.

"Thank you Joey, your help is very much appreciated but we wouldn't want you to put anything important on hold." Emily replied as she took her son whom held out his arms to her.

"It wouldn't be any problem and nothing's more important to me then my family." Joey stated handing Shadow over.

Emily smiled at Joey as she took Shadow into her arms. She cuddled her son until she felt his fangs on her shoulder. She frowned and lifted Shadow into the air so she could see him.

"First things first we need to sort out this teething problem." Emily announced looking at her innocently smiling son.

 **(There we have it another chap up and so soon after posting the first. Managed to have more time on my hands and I'll go through the next one I have then post it when i'm done. so stay tuned because it wont take too long.)**


	3. Terrible two's

**Chapter three**

 **Terrible two's**

It was a wet afternoon in the Underworld, the rain poured down from the black clouds in the sky giving the plant life some much needed water to drink. The last two weeks was humid and dry and if it wasn't for the sudden rain fall, the plant life would have wilted and died.

Inside the palace was chaos, with everyone rushing around searching for someone, who had decided to disappear out of thin air. The maids were searching high and low in every room, the kitchen staff were searching the kitchen and the huge stock room. They were also on their second round in doing so, just in case they missed an area a toddler might squeeze into.

"Where could he be?" Ruby asked herself as she looked in the library with Tanya, both searching high and low but not having any luck.

Outside the weather was getting worse with hypnotising flashes of purple lighting and bangs of thunder that was as loud as a drum being played right next to your ear drum. The rain was smashing onto the ground a little harder then it was earlier too.

In the throne room, Collin was looking behind the golden throne chairs, where they would when having meetings with the council. Collin sighed seeing that his missing son wasn't there but he did find the missing red teething ring Shadow lost a little over a year ago.

"Ok think where would a two year old hide…I think I preferred it when he was teething at least we could control on what he bit." Collin whispered in a low tone as he examined the red teething ring in his hand that had many teeth marks and dented holes going all the way round.

Emily burst into the throne room and ran up to her husband with a worried look. Her eyes were puffy from crying and cheeks stained by fallen tears that had long since dried.

"No one can find him we have searched the whole palace…you don't suppose he's out in the garden in this storm, he will get ill being so young or worse." Emily announced as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes yet again over her missing son.

"Come on lets go out and look." Collin said wiping a tear from his wife's cheek that fell and then grabbing her hand to rush outside.

They both reached the garden entrance within seconds and looked out. The rain was coming down so fierce it was damaging the grass, causing muddy patches to form. A sudden roar of thunder made the two jump a little and they gasp as they witnessed a streak of lighting strike down in the distance of the garden.

"SHADOW!" Emily shouted as loud as she could, clapping her hands beside her muzzle so her voice was made louder, but didn't get a reply.

"Stay here and I'll search around." Collin announced in a comforting tone to his extremely upset wife.

Emily nodded and watched helplessly as her husband rushed off into the rain to find their lost son. Collin went deep into the garden searching frantically for Shadow. He stopped as he heard a faint noise of a young child giggling and bushes being rustled in the distance. Collin quickly moved to the source of the noise and as he got closer he froze when her heard Shadow's voice.

"Splash….oooo pretty lights." Shadow said splashing in a muddy puddle then stopped and looked up as a flash lit up the sky.

"Shadow!" Collin called in a relieved and annoyed tone as he approached his soaked and muddy child.

"Daddy…da skys is pretty, looks." Shadow said happily as he pointed up with a smile.

Collin sighed at his son, realising Shadow clearly didn't know the havoc he had caused, and was slowly becoming less annoyed and more thankful that Shadow wasn't harmed in any way or kidnapped.

"Come on Shadow lets go back inside and get you dried and cleaned up, we don't want you to get ill." Collin suggested, taking a hold of his son's little hand and slightly dragging Shadow towards the palace in a some what quick pace.

"No I no wanna go inside I wanna stay outs." Shadow whined trying to pull himself free from his fathers grasp .

"NO SHADOW, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Collin shouted over the roars of thunder.

Shadow continued to struggle within his fathers grip but from the amount of rain that was falling onto their hands, caused Shadow's hand to slip out of Collins grasp. Since Shadow was pulling with all of his might to break free, the sudden freeness of his hand made him fall backwards with such a force he landed a few feet away from his father, making him bang his head in the process.

Collin gasped and ran to his son who was laying on his back on the ground with his eyes closed and hissing through clenched teeth from the impact. As Collin rushed to aid his son, he slipped also and landed next to Shadow in a muddy puddle face down. Collin lifted himself up onto his knees, wiped some of the mud from his face, he picked Shadow up and sat him onto his lap as he moved to a sitting position.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Collin whispered into his son's ear as he cuddled him.

"N-no's…I is h-hurt back of head." Shadow sobbed into his fathers muddy chest and clutching Collins soaking wet robes.

Collin rubbed the back of Shadow head gently and mumbled soothing sounds to him as he lifted the both of them up and headed inside where Emily was worryingly waiting.

"Thank goodness you found him…Shadow what was you doing outside in this weather?" Emily said in a relieved tone then questioned her wet and muddy son in a serious tone.

"I…I was plays i-in rain a-and looks a-at pretty sky." Shadow sobbed out with tears of pain running down his cheeks then added "I is hurt head."

"Hush now sweetie it's alright mummy isn't angry with you. What! he hurt his head, how?" Emily said softening her tone and smiling lovingly towards Shadow then questioned her husband in a shocked tone when she realised her son was hurt.

"He will be fine Emily, he slipped onto his back had banged his head on the wet grass. I'm sure it is more shock then anything." Collin explained in a soft voice as he comforted his upset son.

"Well if you're sure…I'll go and let everyone know he is safe and you go get the both of you cleaned up." Emily sighed as she spoke back to her husband.

Collin nodded and watched Emily walk off in the direction of the library first. Collin rushed off in the opposite direction towards his and Emily's bedroom. Shadow had calmed down by the time they entered and walked into the bathroom. Shadow was somewhat looking forward to finding out what bath time with his father was going to be like. If his father had bathed him before, he couldn't recall what it was like.

Collin put Shadow down and started to run a warm bath for the two of them. Shadow stood at the side of the tub and watched silently at what his father was doing. He then reached to touch the water and splashed it a little as his father sorted out the towels for them both.

The bath was finally done and Collin stripped his son from the muddy blue jeans and t-shirt then Collin stripped himself of his black jeans and red robe. He gently put Shadow into the bath, passed Shadow his light blue rubber duck and then carefully climbing in as well, keeping his wings folded into his back so to make more room for Shadow to move and splash about.

"Lets get you cleaned up first then you will have more time to play. How does that sound?" Collin suggested in a loving tone.

Shadow nodded while making the blue duck swim on the surface of the water and with that Collin got to work, grabbing the children's body wash, squeezing a small amount into his hand, foaming it up a bit then started cleaning his son's black and red head quills first.

"Ouch…head stills hurt daddy." Shadow complained in a slight whisper as his eyes started to form tears.

"I'm sorry my son, I'll be more gentle." Collin apologised then started to clean Shadow's body once he finished.

Shadow started to giggle as his father cleaned the ticklish spots on his body, mainly his sides and where his small patch of white chest fluff was. His giggles turned into a laughing fit as his father took advantage of the situation at hand, trying to distract his son from his sore head.

"So you're ticklish here…oh and here…and most definitely here." Collin stated as he attacked his son with the tips of his fingers, going from one place to another.

"Hahahaha, hehehe y-yes I tickle, I tickle there." Shadow laughed out with tears of joy rolling down his cheeks, completely forgetting about his sore head.

"See bath time with daddy is fun…ok you're all clean so now it is my turn. Play nicely ok Shadow." Collin said with a smile, receiving a nod from Shadow then started scrubbing the mud off his own fur.

Once Collin was finished he slowly stepped out of the bath and wrapped a large bath towel around his bottom half. He then picked Shadow up and put him down beside the bath tub, pulling the plug out before wrapping Shadow in a smaller bath towel.

They both walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area. Collin noticed Shadow's clean clothes and a soft bristled brush on the bed and silently thanked his wife for dropping them off, that was something Collin had forgot to get from Shadow's room in fact he forget to go to his son's room altogether.

Collin kneeled to his sons height and started to dry his wet but clean fur. When he was finished Shadow had become a small yet cute ball of fluff. This made Shadow frown a little and crossed his arms over his puffy out white chest fur, he didn't like being all fluffy so he tiptoed to grab the brush from the edge of the bed, sat down on the floor and started to brush down his black and red fur before starting on his white patch.

Collin, seeing this decided to allow his son to brush what areas he could reach and got to drying himself. Since Shadow was still brushing himself and doing so very slowly Collin, once dry, started to dress himself in clean clothes and a fresh red robe.

"Alright my son it's my turn to brush your fur." Collin announced warmly as he was given the smallish brush.

"I no like fluff, no want fluffy daddy." Shadow ordered to his father who got to work on Shadow's head quills and avoiding Shadow's sore spot.

"Don't worry my son once your adult fur comes, no longer will you have to put up with having puffy or fluffy fur ever again." Collin assured Shadow while gentle brushing down his un-brushed head quills while sitting on the bedroom floor.

When the brushing ritual was done, Collin got Shadow dressed in the clothes his wife picked out for Shadow to wear. Shadow was put in a creamy coloured jumper and a baggy pair of grey jeans with an elastic waistband, so it was easy for him to pull them up and down for when he needs to use the potty. Collin also, with difficulty, put a pair of white socks on Shadow. It was difficult because that was another place Shadow was ticklish, on the soles and sides of his feet. He wouldn't stop squirming and laughing every time Collin touched or went near his feet.

Once the two were presentable, Collin gathered up his and Shadow's wet and dirty laundry out of the bathroom, dumped it in the laundry basket along with the used towels and picked it up to take down to the laundry room. While he did this Shadow stood and watched with curiosity, holding his brush close to his chest with both hands, to put back into his room opposite to his parents.

"What daddy doing with dat?" Shadow asked as he pointed to the laundry basket and looking up to his father with a puzzled expression and tilting his head slightly to one side.

"I'm taking our dirty clothes and wet towels to the laundry room so they can be washed, dried and ironed, ready to be warn and used again on another day." Collin answered as he picked up his son with his free hand.

"I come to…peas" Shadow replied with a pleading look, holding onto his father's robes so not to fall out of his arms.

"Shadow it's naptime and I can hear your mother getting your room ready for you." Collin answered as he exited his room, walked across the corridor and entered Shadows room but leaving the laundry basket outside in the corridor by the door

Emily was in fact in Shadow's room and pulling out the covers, ready for her sons naptime, the lullaby lamp was set ready to be turned on and now Shadow was here to take is needed nap. Collin put Shadow onto his bed and Emily took the brush from her son and put it on the dresser.

"I no nap! I no tired." Shadow stated with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning in disapproval to what his parents wanted him to do.

"Shadow you know what happens when you don't take your nap, right?" Emily asked as she laid Shadow down and pulled a thin layer of his covers over him.

"I go bad mood…but I no tired yet." Shadow answered then yarned and rubbed his eye's as he heard his lullaby music playing beside his bed and glowing a dim yet soft light.

"Sweet dreams my son, I'll see you later." Collin whispered warmly, kissed Shadow's forehead then left to drop off the laundry.

"Shadow do you want Mr Hoppy?" Emily softly asked referring to her son's favourite mocha coloured stuffed bunny with long floppy ears and a white fluffy ball of fur for a tail.

"Yes peas mama." Shadow whispered softly, yarning as he nicely took Mr Hoppy from his mother.

"Have a nice nap sweetie, I'll come and wake you up in a little while ok." Emily said in a loving tone, kissing him on his cheek.

Shadow smiled and closed his eye's to sleep. He turned to his side facing the door and curled up in a more comfortable position, hugging Mr Hoppy close to himself. Emily sighed softly as she watched her son curl up then exited his room, leaving the door open as she left.

It wasn't long into Shadow's sleep that Shadow started to toss and turn, moaning quietly to himself as a dream took place. Shadow clutched his bunny tightly to himself as tears became visible, running down his cheeks and landing onto his bed sheets causing a small wet circle to form, growing wider and damper as more tears were added to that spot.

All of a sudden Shadow opened his eyes and shot up from his laying down position with a gasp. Shadow was shaking from fear and the tears fell from his eyes, showing no sigh in stopping any time soon. After a few minutes Shadow found that he was slowly calming down, his shaking stopped and the tears were slowing by the second.

"I..I no l-like bad dreams." Shadow whispered to himself in a low tone still holding and cuddling into Mr Hoppy tightly from fear, as if the bunny could save and protect him from harm.

Shadow was still a little sleepy but was too scared to go back to sleep, afraid that the dream would come back and start all over again. So he got out of his bed, carefully climbing over the safety bars around his bed, and walked out of his room with a sleepy look while holding Mr Hoppy close to his chest. Shadow's eye lids dropped halfway over his eye's and he gave out a long and tiring yarn as he wondered down the corridor in no particular direction in mind. Shadow didn't care where he ended up as long as he was someplace else.

He didn't get far when someone rushed towards him and picked him up from behind. At first Shadow thought his dream became real and struggled within the persons grip with closed eyes but as soon as he recognised the persons sent he calmed down and opened his eye's.

"J-Joey!" Shadow sobbed as tears fell once again.

Joey bent down and picked up Shadows stuffed bunny and passed it to him. Which Shadow took gratefully, hugging Mr Hoppy and wiping the tears out of his eyes with the its ears. Joey turned Shadow around and cuddled his cousins son to his chest as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Its alright Shadow no more bad dream, it's all gone now." Joey whispered softly to the two year old, gently stroking his back to calm him further.

"H-how you know I had bad dream?" Shadow questioned in a sleepy yet croaky voice as he felt his eye's closing half way from being calm and relaxed in Joey's embrace.

"…Just a lucky guess…" Joey answered after thinking what to reply to Shadow so he wouldn't become confused.

Joey was going to tell Shadow about his gift of sight and being able to sense others distress but he thought otherwise, it would only prompt Shadow to ask questions he couldn't answer without confusing the poor infant. So Joey opted for a little white lie instead.

"Maybe a cup of warm blood might make you feel better." Joey suggested then froze on the spot outside the kitchen entrance.

Shadow watched Joey's eye's cloud over and he waved his little hand over them to get Joeys attention, when that didn't work he poked Joey in the eye slowly, multiple times. All Shadow's efforts failed so he decided to pull at Joeys nose, and hard at that. Still it didn't bring him back to reality, making Shadow annoyed enough to growl at him in a vicious way. Shadow did something he hasn't done since he gained all his teeth, he sunk his fang into Joey's shoulder, going through Joey's dark orange hoody and t-shirt before piercing through to Joeys skin. Blood was drawn and flowing into Shadow's mouth as Shadow instinctively locked his jaw making his fangs dig deeper into Joey, swallowing the warn rich blood.

This completely brought Joey to his senses, suddenly feeling pain and smelling blood. He looked down at Shadow and panicked a little as he watched him drink his blood in slow motion. Joey tried to gently pull Shadow off of him but couldn't, Shadow was sinking his teeth in too deeply for Joey to remove Shadow away from himself without causing more harm to himself then Shadow was.

"Sh-Shadow s-stop!" Joey whispered as he lightly backed into a wall and slid down onto his bottom then added "please s-stop."

Shadow heard Joey's desperate cry for him to stop, he did stop and removed his fangs from Joey's flesh. Blood covered Joeys wound, clothes and Shadow's muzzle, with more blood seeping from the two fang bites. Shadow realised what he did and knew it was wrong, many times he remembers his parents telling him not to bite anyone. Shadow pushed himself away from Joey and stood in front of him with a sad and apologetic look as he clutched his bunny, making blood stain the fake mocha coloured fur. Tears became visible in his eyes and softly fell down his cheeks as he stared at his fathers cousin, horrified of what he had done.

"I…I s-sorry Joey, you i-inored me and looked funny eyes…I sorry." Shadow whispered sadly as he looked into Joeys half lidded eyes.

"It's o-ok Shadow, you didn't…" Joey started to reply in a drowsy whispered voice and slightly out of breath, but Shadow interrupted him.

"N-NO! I is been bad. I no stay here." Shadow shouted with tears falling much faster then before and after his words, ran off as fast as his little legs could, which was pretty fast.

"SHADOW!" Joey weakly shouted after Shadow in a croaky voice as he helplessly watched the toddler disappeared around a corner.

Shadow ran and ran, never stopping or looking behind him as he passed many different rooms and pushing passed some maids. Tears flew off from the corners of his eyes as he ran, creating a trail on the polished floor. He finally stopped and hid inside a room he had never been in before and squeezed himself behind a squared metal machine that has a transparent circular door on the front. Shadow curled up while hugging Mr Hoppy as even more tears fell, mixing with the blood upon his muzzle as they fell and landing onto the stuffed bunny.

"I b-bad Mr H-Hoppy…coz I like its tastes n-nice…I-I bad…" Shadow cried hysterically into Mr Hoppy, making more blood and tears smear into the bunny's fur.

Meanwhile outside of the kitchen entrance, Joey was being helped up by his cousin and steadied onto his feet while a maid cleaned up his shoulder with a damp cloth. By this time the blood stopped seeping through and the wound was healing over.

"This is my fault not Shadow's. He's too young to understand what happened, he was only trying to get my attention and snap me out of my vision." Joey explained while also defending the infant.

"I realise this but he still needs to be told." Collin said in an annoyed tone as he tried to get around in his head what his son did.

"I don't think…no, I know you don't need to tell him, he knows what he did was wrong just by the horrified look he gave me and the way he ran off. Please don't think I'm telling you how to raise your son…thank you." Joey stated then thanked the maid for her help.

"I know you're not Joey but I need to see he is sorry for what he did and if that means a very firm telling off then so be it…I don't think I'll tell Emily about this, she will only worry for his possible doomed future of darkness and destruction." Collin replied sighing at the end of his sentence.

"I understand…I saw him run in the direction of the laundry room. You don't mind if I lay down for a couple of hours? I'm starting to feel a little dizzy and light headed." Joey said holding his head with one hand and supporting himself with the other hand on the wall.

"No not at all, go a head. I'll get someone to check on you in a little while." Collin answered with concern in his voice then rushed off to find his son, for the second time that afternoon.

Collin rushed in a slightly angered pace as he stormed down the corridors to where he assumed his son was. Workers in the palace quickly moved out of Collin's way, not wanting to bump into him as he rushed towards his destination.

Collin reached the laundry room and scanned the area with annoyed and slightly angered eyes but saw no sign of Shadow being in there. The Overlord stood still in one spot and remained quiet with he closed his eyes, trying to sense his son's presence. After a few seconds Collin opened his eyes and frowned, walking towards the washing machine and standing in front of it.

"Shadow I know you are behind the washing machine, come out now. I need to have a chat with you." Collin ordered in a firm tone and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"G-go ways I-I stay where am." Shadow called out in a muffled tone as he spoke into his stuffed bunny.

"SHADOW YOU EITHER COME OUT OF THERE WILLINGLY OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT!" Collin shouted in frustration feeling more angered now than before.

"N-NO!" Shadow shouted back with tears falling down his cheeks and clutching a hold of Mr Hoppy for dear life, knowing he was in very bug trouble with his father.

"Right you just wait until I get my hands on you!" Collin threatened as he gripped the washing machine and moved it to one side, with little effort.

Collin looked down as his son and softened his temper and features. Shadow was curled up into Mr Hoppy, shaking a little with the occasional hiccup from all the crying he was doing. Blood stains were on the bunny as well as on Shadow's jumper, dried and looking a duller copper red instead of the bright red blood looked when wet. Collin sighed and kneeled down to his son's level and sat on the floor. He couldn't stay mad at his son when he was like this. It was clear that Shadow did know what he did was wrong and was horrified about it too.

"Shadow look at me?" Collin softly asked as he looked down at his two year old son.

Shadow hesitated in obeying his father's simple request but did eventually look up at him. Shadow had tears and blood on his cheeks and muzzle, his ruby red eyes shone from un-fallen tears and they also showed just how scared and upset he was.

"I s-sorry. I n-no mean t-to." Shadow whispered as the tears in his eyes finally fell to join with the others down his cheeks and landing onto Mr Hoppy's head.

"Hush now my son, I can see you're very sorry, come here." Collin softly said and pulled Shadow into a comforting hug, causing Shadow to bury his head into his father's chest.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes before Shadow lifted his head up to look at his father with concerned eyes.

"Daddy is Joey ok?" Shadow asked in a worried tone.

"Hmm...Yes he is fine and resting from blood loss...now Shadow I don't think I need to tell you not to do anything like this again, unless you are in danger I don't want you to bite anyone, understand?" Collin answered his son in a caring tone and with a small smile then changed his tone into a serious one as he lightly told his son off.

"Yes daddy I un-stand." Shadow whispered in a low tone then lightly sighed, relieved to hear that Joey was alright.

Collin pulled Shadow away gently and steadied him on his feet. He also stood up and moved the washing machine back to its correct position, again with little effort. Collin switched on the machine and then put some fabric softener into the draw. The overlord kneeled down onto his knees, opened the door and then looked over to his son, who was watching him very closely with a curious expression.

"Shall we put Mr Hoppy in for a bath, I don't believe he likes being dirty with blood." Collin warmly suggested motioning to his son to come forward a little.

"Will be alright?" Shadow asked in a concerned tone and had a worried look as he walked further towards his father and the washing machine.

"Of course he will Shadow, Mr Hoppy will be absolutely fine." Collin assured his son then watched him put the stuffed bunny into the machine with care.

"Now all's we have to do is close the door...that's it and press this button here...good, now we wait for 20 minutes for Mr Hoppy to have his bath." Collin said giving his son instructions with a lovingly smile.

"That ages..I get towels ready?" Shadow stated then asked as he looked through the door and watched the soapy water rise.

"Not exactly my son, you see this button here...well when he is finished we will press that and he will dry inside the machine. It will take an hour but you will have a clean and happy Mr Hoppy." Collin explained to his curious son.

Collin took a hold of Shadow's hand and led him out of the laundry room. They slowly walked towards Shadow's bedroom, to clean Shadow up and put a bloodless top on him. Upon arriving to Shadow's room, Emily was just about to rush out in search for her son and gently bumped into her husband.

"Collin Shadow's not..." Emily started to say then noticed her son beside his father holding hands.

"There you are Shadow...did you spill your drink over yourself again?" Emily asked not having a clue to what Shadow had really done to cause blood to be down him.

"Afraid so my love, don't worry I'll change him and bring him to the dining room for dinner." Collin lied to his wife, not wanting her to worry.

Emily smiled lovingly and walked off away from her son's room. Collin and Shadow entered and closed the door behind them. Shadow became confused at his father's answer to his mother but decided not to bring it up. Collin noticed his sons puzzled expression and sighed lightly.

"I didn't tell your mother what really happened because I do not what her getting upset, so shall we pretend nothing happened earlier, but that doesn't mean you can go around biting others." Collin stated as he removed Shadow's blooded jumper and chucked it to one side.

"Ok daddy...why mommy be upset?" Shadow asked as he watched his father pull out a light blue t-shirt with the words 'daddy's little boy' on the front in white letters.

"Because...your mother can be emotional about others getting hurt and it would upset her if she knew you did it, so we'll keep it as our little secret ok...arms up" Collin explained then instructed his son all in a soft tone.

Shadow obeyed his fathers command and lifted his arms up. Collin put the blue t-shirt onto his son then went over to the dressing table and grabbed some wet wipes to wash Shadow's muzzle. Shadow thought better then to struggle and put up a fuss when his father wiped his face clean, he felt he deserved some sort of punishment for what he did.

"There all clean...again!" Collin stated in a warm tone and with a grin then added in the same tone "let's see if you can stay clean for the rest of the day."

Shadow smiled a cute little smile up at his father as the two held hands and walked over to the bedroom door. Collin opened the door and led the way out, down the corridor and towards the laundry room.

"Let's see how Mr Hoppy is doing shall we. He should be almost done by now." Collin said in a soft tone as he gently pulled his son along.

"Then put on dry, can I put on dry?" Shadow asked in a happy tone as he slowly walked beside his father.

"Yes of course you can." Was Collins answer, looking down at his son with a warm smile.

The two carried on walking in a somewhat slow pace to the laundry room, completely forgetting about the little instant that happened earlier.

 **(There we are, just one more chap that I already had after this then I'm sorry to say it will be a little bit of a wait for the next chap to be uploaded.)**


	4. Bonding with daddy

**Chapter four**

 **Bonding with daddy.**

Shadow was dressed in his blue jeans and a black top, just laying on his belly in the main entrance doing some colouring and humming a simple tune when his father kneeled down and laid next to him in the same position. Collin watched his son neatly colour in a picture of a bunch of flowers, using different shades of pinks and purples along with greens and blues for the leaves. Shadow stopped humming and laid his blue pencil down then looked to his right.

"Daddy do you like my picture I'm doing for mummy?" Shadow asked with a smile and a happy tone of voice.

"Yes your colouring is becoming much neater…guess what?" Collin answered his son in a warm tone then asked with a slight hint of excitement.

"What is it daddy?" Shadow asked with curiosity in his tone as he looked at his father with slight excitement.

"Well since I haven't had the time to spend with you just lately, your mother thought it would be good for us to do some father son bonding. Since your mother and sister are off doing some shopping I thought we could do something together, just the two of us." Collin answered in a loving tone and smiled at his only son.

"Oh…you know…I don't mind that you've been too busy to spend time with me daddy. I understand that you have a lot to do with ruling over the Underworld and other stuff." Shadow stated in a calm tone as he sat up on his knees.

"I'm glad you understand that I can't always spend time with you Shadow." Collin said to his son in a slightly shocked tone, not expecting his 5yr old to understand to this extent since his sister did not at this age.

"Daddy what will we be doing today then?" Shadow asked curiously while calmly looking at his father with a smile.

"Glad you asked Shadow. I was thinking..." Collin started to say but was interrupted by one of the kitchen assistant.

"M-My Lord there is an urgent matter in the kitchen that needs your attention, I would normally ask Lady Emily but she is not here." The assistant announced as he bowed to his ruler.

"Very well then, lead the way." Collin replied with a sigh as he got up off the floor then said to his son before he rushed off, "I'll be back in a little bit ok Shadow, please don't go disappearing."

"Ok daddy, see you soon." Shadow said with a smile as he watched his father leave the room then laid back on his belly to continue with his colouring, feeling a little upset about his father being rushed off suddenly.

"Guess it can't be helped." Shadow whispered to himself, shrugging it off and giving his full concentration into his picture.

It was an hour later that Collin returned to the main entrance carrying two cups of blood for himself and Shadow but now there was another problem, Shadow was nowhere in sight. Collin sighed as he walked out of the palace to see if Shadow was anywhere around the front gates. He stood at the bottom of the steps and looked around carefully for his son. Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought I told him not to go disappearing on me." Collin whispered to himself with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah I know you told me to stay but I had to put away my things. I didn't want mummy to see her picture before I got a chance to give it to her, that and I didn't want to leave a mess where someone could have gotten hurt." Shadow said from behind of Collin in which made Collin jump up in surprise, spilling their drinks a little also.

Collin turned around and saw his son standing on the top of the entrance steps with his hands behind his back and rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet with a warm smile directed at him. The distant from him to Shadow was a fair bit and Collin couldn't help but to wonder how Shadow managed to hear him so well but then he decided to put it down to Shadow's unique gift of darkness. Collin just smiled at his son and walked over to him, climbing up the steps then sitting on the top step. He motioned Shadow to come and sit next to him, which he did and Collin passed a cup over to Shadow, who thanked his father for it and started to carefully drink the contents inside.

"Ok as I was saying earlier before I had to rush off...Oh what now." Collin started to say to Shadow before once again someone came up to them in a panic.

"My Lord someone had been caught sneaking around the gardens without permission. He is being held prisoner for the time being but we need you to speak with him and pass off a sentence." A palace guard announced as he bowed respectfully to his ruler.

"Right lead the way and Shadow I want you to go and stay inside just in case there is more intruders ok." Collin said in a serious tone then walked off with the palace guard.

Shadow got up, turned around and walked inside like his father had instructed him to then Shadow headed towards the kitchen with his empty cup, wanting a small re-fill. When he reached the kitchen doors he put his little hand on it and gave a big push to open it. Shadow peeped through first before going inside. It was highly busy inside with the cooks rushing around preparing lunch and cleaning up. Nobody noticed a small black and red hedgehog enter with his empty cup, that was until someone almost tripped over him.

"Master Shadow what are you doing in here? You know you are not allowed in the kitchen, it is far too dangerous for a young child such as yourself. I suppose since you are here now what is it that you want?" The head chef asked as he moved Shadow gently out of the way of others rushing passed.

The head chef was a light brown male deer dressed in his chef uniform of the colour white and he had caramel colour eyes that were filled with kindness towards the small infant vampire.

"I'm sorry and I know I'm not allowed in the kitchen unsupervised but I came for a drink. I would have asked my daddy but he had to rush off and deal with an intruder." Shadow apologised then explained in an innocently cute tone and smile as he showed his empty cut to the chef by holding it up high.

The head chef smiled and took the cup from Shadow's grasp then went over to the fridge to fill the cup up. The deer went over to a device and placed the cup inside and pressed a few buttons. Shadow watched with curiosity as the machine made a humming noise then shortly after a ping to signify it was done. The chef opened the door and took the cup out and handed it over to Shadow carefully. Shadow took the cup that had warm blood inside, he figured that the machines purpose was to warn things up so naturally he started to think of other things he could put in there to warm up but that would have to wait for another time and for when there was nobody around too.

"Thank you...I best be off, I don't want my daddy catching me in here especially when it's this busy." Shadow thanked the deer then left the kitchen to find a comfortable place to sit down and fill his tummy with the nice warm blood in his cup.

"Hello Master Shadow...aren't you supposed to be spending the afternoon with your daddy?" Ruby, Shadows hired nanny asked as she and Shadow lightly bumped into one another.

"Yes but he keeps getting called away so I'm just going to find a comfortable place to sit and wait for him...no doubt he will only be called away again." Shadow replied in an indifferent tone then whispered the last part in an annoyed tone that Ruby didn't pick up on.

"I see well don't go hiding anywhere too difficult otherwise your father won't be able to find you...I shall see you tomorrow after breakfast, I have something special planned for us to do tomorrow." Ruby announced with a smile.

"What is it?" Shadow asked with excitement, his little tail wagging with joy that he's going to have some sort of surprise.

"Well you will just have to wait but I'll give you a clue...It involves playing outside away from the palace and with other children." Ruby smiled down at him as she saw the concentration on Shadow's face as he thought.

"I know where we're going...I heard you talking about some park thing with mummy and daddy, is that where were going?" Shadow asked wondering what a park was since he has never been to one before.

"Well so much for the surprise but yes that's where we are going. Have fun with your daddy, I have to get ready for our fun day out tomorrow...bye." Ruby admitted with a smile then rushed off down the hallway.

Shadow waved a good bye and then decided that the nearest and comfortable place to go was the den he made using pillows and blankets. It was located in one of the empty rooms that didn't have a door to push open. Shadow walked a little further up the hallway until he reached the door less room. He entered and walked up to his little den then sat down on one of the huge purple pillows. Shadow wiggled to get comfy and leaned back on the pillows that were propped up against the wall, slowly sipping at his drink as he waited for his father to find him.

The empty room was just that, empty apart form Shadows den in the far corner. It was dull and had little light but Shadow didn't mind for he could see perfectly in the dark. The walls were a luscious deep red, similar shade to the contents in Shadow's cup and the ceiling was an off white with a giant chandelier dangling but there was no wire connection going through it to create artificial light to brighten up the room. All in all Shadow loved being in this room, he wasn't sure why that was since he had a perfectly good bedroom to go to but he couldn't care less about the reason. The only thing he cared about was the content and relaxed feeling this darkened room gave him.

Another hour later Collin was finished dealing with the intruder and was on the hunt for his son. Collin was determined to spend more then a few minutes with his son, even if it meant hiding away from everyone. He walked passed the darkish room Shadow was in and reversed backwards to look inside. There was his son, far in the corner of the room, lazing on the pillows and blankets fast asleep with the empty cup almost out of his grip. Collin smiled as he looked over at Shadow then walked in and up to his son. He kneeled down and sat next to Shadow, causing Shadow to stir from his nap. Shadow slowly opened his eyes then sat up as he saw his father, smiling upon his return from wherever he had to go to sort out that intruder.

"Hello again daddy…did you sort everything out?" Shadow greeted his father in a pleasant tone then asked in a slightly serious one as he put his cup down onto the floor.

Collin grinned then pulled his son into a fatherly hug in which Shadow hugged back.

"Yeah it turned out to be some teenager completing some dare his friends told him to do…I just gave him a warning and sent him on his way after questioning him and filling out a load of paperwork." Collin explained to his only son as they continued to hug.

"Oh…so what are we going to…" Shadow started to say but was interrupted with a finger to his lips.

"Someone's coming. Do you know any good hiding places? Don't look at me like I'm talking crazy, I know you do." Collin whispered to his son as the rushed foot steps became louder.

"Don't tell mummy though otherwise she will no where to find me when I have to have a check up with the palace nurse." Shadow asked with a pleading and desperate look.

"…O-k sure this will be our little secret. So where do we go?" Collin reluctantly agreed then asked his son in a hurried fashion.

"Just follow me daddy." Shadow replied then got up and took a hold of his fathers hand and lightly dragged Collin towards the door.

They both stood beside the entrance door to the room, hidden in the shadows away from anyone's sight. As soon as the person who was rushing to find their Overlord, stopped on the other side of the entrance door, looked inside then rushed off again once it was clear Collin wasn't visible in that room. Shadow once again led the way out of the room and down the hallway, only to stop outside the laundry room. Collin gave his son a puzzled expression but allowed Shadow to lead him inside and to the far back of the room, where it was darker due to little lighting. Shadow then started to move a big tall square object along, out of the way so it would revile a special passageway on the ground that Shadow had found on one of his exploring adventures. Collin was shocked to find out his son knew about this passageway that led underground and eventually into the city if you carried on walking for about 2-3 miles straight and not turn into one of the many turnings. Shadow lifted the door and signalled his father to go first.

"Hurry up daddy I hear someone coming." Shadow ushered in an excited yet whispered tone as he watched his father climb down, a little too slowly for his liking though.

When Collin was through the door and onto the ground, Shadow then moved a large empty box in front of the door then as he made his way down, moving the box as best as he could to cover the secret door so it was hidden from anyone's view. Shadow jumped down and took his fathers hand and once again led the way down the underground hallway.

"This is fun isn't it daddy, we're like secret agents escaping from the bad guys." Shadow exclaimed in a cheerful yet overly excited tone.

"Yes that's right…agent Shadow, you have saved me from the bad people that keep taking me away. I am forever in your debt." Collin stated with an equally cheerful tone as he lifted his son up and onto his right shoulder, causing Shadow to laugh a little.

Collin walked slowly along the hallway with his son on his shoulder for a while before stopping beside two passageways on either side of them. Collin looked down both, unable to remember where each would lead them if they were to walk down one. Shadow also looked down both then smirked as he remembered where they both led and at the memory of almost being caught exiting from the tunnel to their left. That was a very exciting moment for Shadow, almost having his mother seeing him come out of a secret entrance in the kitchen supply room.

"We want to go down the tunnel on the right, the left leads to the kitchen supply room and the right leads down to the far ends of the garden…or we can carry on walking straight until we come to more optional tunnels to go down." Shadow explained as he pointed down each passageway.

"Shadow how far have you travelled down these tunnels?" Collin asked in a slightly serious tone as he turned to walk down the right tunnel.

"Not that far, just as far as the next set of tunnels. I don't really know what's beyond them thought. Can we go all the way down and find out, please daddy?" Shadow answered then asked in a pleading tone in his father's ear.

"I'm sorry Shadow not today…but I promise I'll take you down there when you're a bit older, just don't tell your mother about it. She doesn't like these tunnels and if she were to find out you play down here, well that's self explanatory ok." Collin announced in a serious tone.

"Ok daddy." Shadow whispered in his father's ear as he lent his head on Collins, yarning a little and rubbing his eyes lightly.

"I think someone is getting tired from all this excitement." Collin stated in a quirt tone as they both reached the end of the tunnel and stopped in front of an over grown bush that can be easily parted.

"N-no daddy I just need to get down and move about so I don't fall asleep." Shadow whispered then was lifted down onto the ground.

"You know you shouldn't force yourself to stay awake, if you're sleepy it's ok for you to have a nap." Collin warmly announced to his son as he parted the bush for Shadow and himself to walk through.

"But…I'm having too much fun with you. I don't want to sleep and have our time together end this quick. W-we've barely spent any time together and I know I said I didn't mind but that was back then." Shadow then explained with his voice becoming sad and with teary eyes as they both sat on the grass a little away from the secret tunnel entrance, under a very tall tree.

"Shadow it's ok we can still have fun…come here don't cry." Collin said then gently pulled his son into a hug to comfort his clearly upset son.

After a few minutes Shadow did eventually calm down and just enjoyed being within his fathers embrace, he couldn't remember the last time he and his father just sat and hugged for this long, so he was going to make the most of this hug.

"Do you know what I think Shadow." Collin started to say in a gentle tone as he softly stroked Shadow head quills carefully.

"No…what do you think?" Shadow asked softly, looking up at his father with tired looking eyes.

"I think even if you say you don't mind us not spending time together and me not being able to be around all of the time, it really upsets you and you just don't want to admit it to yourself." Collin said still comforting his son while looking down at him with a loving look.

"M-maybe…but it doesn't upset me all the time. I really do understand you are super busy but sometimes I can't help but feel that…" Shadow started to say but went quirt as he buried his head into his father's chest.

"Can't help but feel what Shadow? You can tell me." Collin reassured his son as he lifted Shadow's head up to face him.

"T-that you…care more about ruling the Underworld than you do about me. I'm sorry I feel that way, I know it's stupid but I can't help it daddy." Shadow admitted as new tears filled his eyes, becoming too heavy to stay in them and slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Shadow…I could never care about anything more than I care about you and you shouldn't be apologising for how you feel if anything I owe you an apology for making you feel that way…I'm sorry my son, I guess I need to learn how to balance everything out equally." Collin explained in a loving tone then apologised in a softer one.

The two remained sitting at the very far side of the garden, out of view of anyone and both enjoying the calmness, that was, until it started to lightly rain. Collin held onto his son as he got up and rushed back inside of the secret tunnels, out of the rain. They watched the rain become heavier with every passing minute, both knowing they will have to make their way back to the palace. Where no doubt Collin will be rushed off somewhere leaving Shadow by himself yet again. Collin decided to take a slow walk back to the palace while carrying his son in his arms, just so they would have extra time together.

"Cheer up Shadow." Collin whispered in his son's ear as he stopped at the end of the tunnel then added, "How about we grab a snack from the kitchens stock room and hide in that empty room you've turned into a den and have it together. What do you say?"

"That would be nice." Shadow replied with a small smile as he glanced up at his father.

Collin walked down the pathway that led to the kitchen stockroom, holding his son close as he approached the small door. He put Shadow down then slowly and cautiously opened the secret door. Shadow peeped through first, grinning to see no one there then signalled his father to come through as he walked inside the room. The two stood side by side in the middle of the room, looking around for something that didn't need cooking or heating up. Collin picked up a few of packets of dried blood clots crisps and Shadow picked up some lolly pops made from blood of course. The two made there was back into the tunnels, closing the door to the stockroom and making there way towards the laundry room. Upon reaching the hatch after climbing up a few steps, all movement froze as muffled voices could be heard in the laundry room. Shadow slightly lifted up the hatch that had the empty box on to see who it was.

"Daddy it's mummy, she's asking about our whereabouts." Shadow whispered down to his father then very slowly closed the hatch.

"Ok she wont be there long then we can sneak out and run to your little den and have our snack time." Collin instructed with a calm smile.

After a few minutes the voices faded into silence so Shadow once again carefully opened the hatch a little and looked out. Seeing the room empty and dark he lifted the hatch all the way and climbed out, followed closely by his father. The secret hatch was covered up so it looked like no one ever entered or exited from it. Collin and Shadow peeped out of the laundry room, down both corridors only to see it clear.

Now the plan took place, they both dashed down the hallway and sharply rounded the corner to enter the empty room where Shadow had turned it into a chill out den. They both settled down and made themselves comfortable next to each other before having their snack. Just as father and son were about to open their packet of crispy blood clots, Emily entered the room and looking a little tired too. She wondered up to the two and sat down so Shadow was in between his parents.

"Rough day my love? I could have told you shopping was painful." Collin asked in a soft yet slightly amused tone as he passed a packet over to his wife.

"Yes I'm sure you could have…but it was more busy then rough, it seems I cannot go anywhere without being stopped. We would have been home at least two hours ago if it wasn't for others stopping us and wanting to talk to me." Emily announced in a fed up tone as she took the snack from her husband.

"Well our day was interesting wasn't it Shadow." Collin announced smiling in his son's direction.

"Yes, it has been very fun." Shadow answered with a huge smile then shoved a lolly pop into his mouth.

"I am very glad you both had a wonderful time together." Emily said with a warm smile to her two boys.

 **(Here we have it the last chap I had done before I deleted this story but don't threat, I will not be deleting it and will continue doing more chapters. I do hope it gives you an insight on what Shadow was like and that it interests you enough to keep reading this time round. Please tell me what you think and all comments do help. I will try my best to not lose interest and also try to keep the creative juices flowing.)**


	5. A day out with Ruby

**Chapter five**

 **A day out with Ruby**

Shadow was up at the crack of dawn, bouncing and rearing to go. He dressed himself, making some mess as he was choosing what to wear, and chose a pair of dark blue jeans, a maroon jumper that had a hood attached and he just about managed to put his blue & white velcro trainers on while standing up without falling. Shadow was super excited about today and a little nervous to. For today was the day Ruby, his nanny Collin and Emily re-hired to help out a little, was taking him out with her away from the palace. Shadow zoomed out of his room and into his parents that was opposite is own. He jumped onto the bed and landed in between Collin and Emily.

"Mummy, Daddy wake up, wake up." Shadow excitedly shouted out loud while jumping up and down.

Emily moaned tiredly as she rubbed her eyes and Collin turned over and gently grabbed Shadow before he landed back onto the bed. Collin squeezed his son softly then laid back down into bed with a struggling Shadow.

"Go back to sleep my love and Shadow it's only five in the morning. I know you're excited but you need to try and get a little more sleep for your big day out." Collin quietly said while hugging his son.

"I'm not sleepy daddy." Shadow whispered as he snuggled into his fathers chest then added "but for you I'll try."

Collin lightly smiled as Shadow closed his eyes, kissed his son on the top of his head then went back to sleep himself. When the appropriate time to get up arrived Collin and Emily were out of bed and getting dressed, leaving a snoring Shadow to sleep a little longer. Once done Emily shook her son lightly to wake him up for breakfast.

"No, five more minutes…" Shadow muttered with closed eyes and rolling over to he's other side.

"Shadow, only a couple of hours ago you were up and rearing to go out with Ruby." Collin asked with a grin as he saw Shadow's ear twitch to his words.

"Oh yes, I'm going out, I'm going out." Shadow once again excitedly announced, shooting up from laying down then rushed off his parents bed towards the door and he was about to run off when Collin grabbed him, lifting him off the ground and into his arms.

"Not before breakfast you don't and a good morning to you Shadow." Collin stated then greeted his 5yr old with a light tickle attack, causing Shadow to laugh and wiggle a little.

"Yes sweetie, good morning." Emily also greeted laying a small peck on his forehead after Shadow had calmed down.

"Yes, good morning, good morning, good morning." Shadow happily exclaimed a little hyper like, as he was carried out of Collin's and Emily's bedroom and towards the dining room.

They entered the dining room, Collin placed Shadow in a booster chair so he could reach the table to eat his breakfast then he and Emily sat down at their seats awaiting for their daughter to arrive. They didn't have to wait long for Tanya to walk in, slowly as she still felt a little sleepy from staying up half the night chatting to her friend on her computer.

"Morning mum, morning dad, morning Shadow." Tanya lazily greeted, yarning after she spoke.

"Morning." Both Collin and Emily greeted together.

"Morning. Guess what? I'm going out with Nana Ruby today." Shadow said to his big sister with an excited smile as he watched Tanya sit at her place up the dining table.

"That's nice Shadow…hope you have a lovely time." Tanya replied, yarning half way through.

"You seem very sleepy this morning Tanya, I hope you weren't up all night on that computer." Collin asked with some concern.

"No daddy not all night, I promise." Tanya answered with a smile as she tried to wake herself up a little more.

"Alright then. So, what have you planed for today Tanya?" Collin asked smiling at his daughter.

"Oh I was going to go out with Danny later on today, remember I asked you if it was alright the other day and you said it was." Tanya said as she made eye contact with her father.

"Ah yes I remember, it's his Nan's birthday and he invited you over, that's right." Collin replied as he remembered the conversation he and Tanya had.

Breakfast arrived on the table by three human maids and the royal vamps tucked into their morning meal of blood flakes with, yep you guessed it, blood poured over them. Shadow was the first to finish on the count of he was rushing so he could get going on his trip out but needn't had to since his mother told him he had to wait for everyone to finish. So Shadow just sat in his booster seat fiddling with his empty bowel and used spoon until all was done.

"Ok everyone's finished can I go find Nana Ruby now…please." Shadow asked with pleading eyes towards his parents.

"We will go find Ruby together in a little while…Shadow I know you're excited but Ruby hasn't arrived yet…alright if you want you can wait for her in the main entrance ok." Emily answered then allowed her son to go of and wait.

"Thank you mummy." Shadow thanked with joy as she helped him out of his seat.

Shadow waved a good bye then dashed as fast as he could to the main entrance. He reached there in no time and sat patiently on the top entrance step for his hired nanny to take him out for the day, smiling happily as he looked outside towards the main gates. It was literally within three minutes that Shadow's patience had ran away. So he stood up, walked down the steps and right up to the front gates.

"Master Shadow what brings you to our gates?" One of the guards asked the young hedgehog, causing the said hedgehog to look up at the green lizard in armour.

"I'm just waiting for Nana Ruby to come, she's going to take me out today." Shadow replied to the guard then looked back through the gates, wagging his little tail as he saw Ruby coming up the path from a fair distance.

"She's coming, she's coming, yay." Shadow said unable to control his excitement as Ruby got closer and closer until she was right up to the gates.

The guard opened the gates and allowed Ruby to walk through but before she took a step Shadow had zoomed passed the now opened gates, causing the two guards to panic slightly, and through himself into Ruby who returned the hug.

"And a good morning to you too Shadow, I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me." Ruby asked with a warm smile as she looked down at the future Overlord.

"Morning Nana Ruby, not too long, are we going now?" Shadow looked up and asked with a glimmer of excitement in his crimson red eyes

"Soon Shadow very soon, I just need to have a word with your mummy and daddy first then we can go…come on then lets go find them." Ruby explained then held out her hand for Shadow to take a hold of, which he did.

The two walked through the gates and up the many small steps to enter the palace. Walking hand in hand they wondered down the corridor towards the lounge where she was told to meet Collin and Emily before taking Shadow out. Upon entry Collin and Emily were relaxing on the large black sofa, Emily had her legs curled up to herself while she was leaning on Collin's shoulder as he was showing her something on his phone. The two jumped up a little as Shadow ran up to them and Collin put his phone away then they both got up and walk up to Ruby. Ruby bowed at them both in respect then lifted herself up with a friendly smile.

"Ruby it's very nice of you to take Shadow out today." Emily smiled warmly.

"Yes indeed, now Shadow you listen to everything your Nana Ruby tells you and no running off, understand." Collin agreed warmly then told his son in a semi firm tone.

"I will daddy, I will." Shadow agreed with a smile as he clapped his hands behind his back, looking innocently up at his father.

"Don't you worry, I will take extra special care of him. We should be back by mid afternoon the latest. I'll message you when we are on our way back home." Ruby assured her rulers then looked down at Shadow adding, "Ok Shadow say Good bye to your mummy and daddy."

"Bye mummy, Bye daddy, we will see you later." Shadow gave his parents a wave then held Ruby's hand as they made there way out of the lounge, down the corridor and out of the palace. The guards waved them a good bye as they exited the palace grounds and down the path.

"Ok Shadow I want you hold onto my hand tightly ok. It's way too far to walk to the city from here so I'm going to make a portal…ready?" Ruby instructed in which Shadow obeyed while nodding to Ruby.

Shadow watching closely as Ruby created a portal with her free hand, waving her hand a little in a circular fashion. The portal grew bigger with every hand motion Ruby did, until it was the perfect size for the two of them. Ruby put her hand down to her side and looked down at Shadow, who looked utterly amazed. Smiling she gave Shadow a light tug to encourage him to walk with her through the portal. They entered all the way then the portal snapped shut behind them.

Ruby's portal appeared in the heart of the Underworld city, next to a blood café. Shadow and Ruby exited the portal and it closed up as soon as they walked all the way out. The city was teeming with life as busy vampires rushed here and there, be it shopping or working. There were tall buildings with many windows all over the place with small business as well. For example Shadow saw a laundrette, a dentist surgery, a place for eye care and a small building that people were taking their pets to be groomed. Shadow also saw lots of different shops, there were fashion shops, hardware stores, furniture stores, art shops, electronic stores, and even shops that sell bits and bobs one may need around their home, office or garden. So yeah it was like your average every day city.

"Wow it's so amazing here." Shadow exclaimed as he looked left and right vigorously.

"Yes it is quite wonderful, come now, stay close it is easy to get lost here." Ruby agreed then made sure Shadow walked closely beside her, holding his hand a little more securely.

As they walked the people were watching and talking amongst themselves as they recognised Shadow.

"Look it's the Overlord's son." One lady whispered to her friend then someone over heard and looked, then they too whispered to their friend.

"It's Master Shadow dear, look how adorable he is and so well behaved." Another lady said to her husband with a smile.

"Yes he is." Her husband agreed with the same smile.

"Ruby why is everyone looking as us." Shadow asked as he noticed people watching them walk through the city.

"Well it is somewhat of a rare treat for people to see any member of the royal family, especially you Shadow. After all you are our rulers son and next in line to rule." Ruby explained looking down at Shadow with a reassuring smile then added, "we're nearly there."

Shadow nodded as he had his question answered, he carried on walking with a smile and every now and then waved at people in a friendly manner. Ruby and Shadow had reached the city garden area where the children's play park was located. As they walked along the stone path, Shadow was once again in amazement at how wonderful the park area was. In the centre of the park garden, where Ruby and Shadow had briefly stopped, was a stone statue of a hedgehog dressed in a robe and held a sincere smile and soft looking eyes. Shadow looked up at the statue in puzzlement, he's seen a picture similar to this statue but wasn't sure who he was.

"Do you know who this statue is of Shadow?" Ruby asked as she kneeled down to Shadow's level as she noticed Shadows expression.

"I think I've seen a painting of him in my daddy's study but I don't know who he is." Shadow answered in slight thought as he was trying to think.

"This is a statue of the founder of the Underworld, the very first Overlord. He is you great, great, great, great, great grandfather, Lord Alec." Ruby explained in a soft tone, figuring she would give Shadow a light lesson while out today.

Shadow looked up in aw at his, so many great, grandfather and smiled lightly.

"Come on lets carry on." Ruby said softly, dragging Shadow out of his admiration for his relative.

The two carried on along the stone path. Shadow's ears perked up as he started to hear children laughing and screaming in delight. They rounded a corner and carried on down the path until the play park was in a better view. They reached the entrance gates then Ruby once again kneeled down to speak to Shadow.

"Ok this is the play park, you can go and play with the other children but I want you to stay within my sight and absolutely no going off with anyone, be it child or adult ok." Ruby explained, giving Shadow some rules which he nodded with a smile.

Ruby opened the silver gate and they both walked through, with the gate closing automatically behind them. Ruby let go of Shadow's hand and he was off like a shot. Obeying Ruby's rules he stayed where she could see him. It wasn't long before the parents of the children recognised who Shadow was and then started to whisper with one another.

"Look who it is Sophie, playing with your little boy." A pale pink bat announced in a quiet tone.

"Oh isn't that Master Shadow, Jen?" Sophie, a human with light blond hair replied holding a smile as she watched her son and Shadow play nicely in the sand together.

Ruby was also watching Shadow play with the young human boy until she was distracted by a familiar person with his daughter.

"Good morning Ruby, ah I see you brought Master Shadow to the park today…Why don't you go play with them Fay." Tony greeted then looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"Ok daddy." Fay, a light purple hedgehog replied with a sweet innocent voice and smile, skipping to the two boys in the sand area.

"Hello Tony, she's a cutie isn't she." Ruby greeted the council member back with a friendly smile then added, "so no meeting's today?"

"No not today, although I still have to wear these robes but it's not that bad I guess. I decided to take Fay out for some father daughter time. I think my wife was happy about that, being seven months pregnant, I thought she might want a day to herself." Tony replied as he sat next to Ruby.

"She's seven months gone already, hasn't the time just flown by." Ruby said with a smile then added, "any idea what you're both having?"

"Yes we're having another girl." Tony replied feeling a little proud of his growing family.

"How nice, I bet Fay is really excited about having a sister." Ruby smiled lightly then looked over at the three who seem to be building a castle.

"That she is Ruby, that she is." Tony softly said also watching the three.

In the sand box, where Shadow, Fay and their new human friend Greg was, they were peacefully playing when two older boys, about 8yrs, came up to the 5yr olds with grins on their faces. One was a silver bat with yellow eyes and the other was a black Labrador with bright blue eyes. Shadow looked up at the two and smiled. His smile soon faded however as the two kicked the sand castle down until it was no more.

"Why did you do that for?" Shadow shouted as he stood up clenching his fists, trying to look threatening, but it didn't work.

"Because we can you little runt." The bat said as he roughly pushed Shadow down, causing him to fall on top of Fay.

The boys pointed and laughed as this, watching Shadow quickly get off the girl and helping her up a little. Shadow turned his head to face the two who were cracking up with laughter. Shadow gritted his teeth and ran up to them and kicked the bat in the shin, causing the bat to cry out a little from the sudden pain in his leg. The Labrador grabbed Shadow by his quills and started to drag him away.

Upon glancing up over the sand box Tony and Ruby watched what was happening and was now rushing over.

"Get your hands of him now." Ruby shouted out with a very angered look then added, "how dare you touch your future ruler. You are luckily his father isn't here to see this otherwise you would be in far worse trouble."

The mother and father of each of the boys also approached, hearing the commotion and seeing Ruby shouting at their boys.

"How dare you shout at my son." The grey female bat shouted as she grabbed her son in a protective way.

"What gives you the right to shout at my boy." The father of the black Labrador shouted as well, sharing the same fur colour as his son.

"What gives me the right you ask, for starters your boys were being bullies picking on these little ones. As for your son sir he was dragging Master Shadow roughly by his quills over to who knows where to do who knows what to him. The Overlord himself has entrusted me with caring for his son while out of the palace grounds. I was merely doing my duty by making sure of his safety." Ruby stated with slight anger in her one and held a veru serious look.

The two parents looked at the black and red hedgehog who was rubbing his head and not looking too happy. They instantly grew even more pale then they already were, at who this child belonged to and immediately regretted their son's actions.

"Were dreadfully sorry. We had no idea…Jake apologise to Master Shadow and his friends…NOW!" The silver bat said looking daggers at her son.

"You to Terence." The adult black Labrador said to his son.

"Why should we." Jake stated with arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for kicking you in the shin Jake." Shadow apologised with a sad look of guilt, hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry for wrecking your sand castle and pulling your quills Master Shadow." Terence said also looking sorry.

"Fine, sorry." Jake said looking away.

"Now why don't you all just play nicely." Tony suggested then added, "If not go your separate ways and leave one another alone."

The parents of the two older boys made there leave and went back to chatting to the other parents. The two older boys also left the sand box and went to the other side of the park. Ruby and Tony, after checking the three children were alright, also left to sit back on the wooden bench a little away from the sand box. The children continued to play, building yet another sand castle until Greg's mum came to collect him to go home.

"Come on Greg, it's time to go. You can play with your new friends next time alright." Sophie said in a gentle voice and smiled at the three.

"Ah no fair, bye Shadow, bye Fay." Greg complained then said his good byes.

" Bye, bye see you soon." Fay sweetly said while waving.

"Bye, was nice to have met you." Shadow said with a smile and also waved a good bye.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shadow asked Fay, looking at her while smiling.

"Want to play on the roundabout?" Fay answered, getting up and brushing herself down, getting all the sand off her pretty pink dress.

"Sure." Shadow said, following her out of the sand box and towards the roundabout.

While the two played Ruby and Tony were greeted by another member of the council, who was out on a stroll and noticed her fellow council member and Ruby sitting on the bench. She sat next to Tony and smiled at the pair.

"Well fancy seeing you both here, I was just out on a stroll when I saw you two and thought hay why don't I go and say hi. So, hi." Amber announced with a grin.

"Hello Amber, enjoying your walk so far?" Tony asked with grinning back.

"Yeah, it's much better now that I'm sitting down…I can guess why Tony's at the park but why are you here Ruby, unless…" Amber asked then looked at all the children playing and running about then spotted Fay and Shadow playing together added, "You brought Master Shadow with you."

"Yes me, Lord Collin and Lady Emily have been planning this outing for a couple of weeks. If all goes well then they're going to let me take him out a little more often." Ruby said with a warm smile, she really enjoys spending time with Shadow.

"Don't they look cute together." Amber said with a smirk then added, "wouldn't it be funny if they ended up getting married, just think about it childhood sweethearts."

"That would be somewhat nice if they did…I for one will not encourage this. I want my daughter to make her own decisions when it comes to picking a life partner." Tony stated with a sincere look.

"Yeah true, no one would like their partners picked out for them." Amber agreed with a light smile.

The adults continued with their conversations. Meanwhile Shadow and Fay were running towards the slide then as they reached it they looked up the steps.

"It's very high up." Fay whispered in slight fear.

"Yeah, it is." Shadow whispered back with the same level of fear.

"Hello and who might you two be?" A soft voice came from behind the two children.

Shadow and Fay turned around to face the speaker, nether of them replied and took a small step back, making them both stand right up to the slide steps.

"Now come on, I'm not going to hurt you. Wait I know you young man, you're Shadow am I right?" The human stranger smiled warmly at the two.

Shadow slowly nodded at the stranger, feeling a little nervous at his presence. Fay was also feeling the same and grabbed a hold of Shadow's hand, which he excepted and held on tightly.

"You can trust me, like I said I wont hurt you. Do you want to see something cool?" The stranger asked with a friendly smile and soft tone.

"No thank you sir. If you don't mind we need to get going now." Shadow bravely replied with a nervous tone.

"No you have to come and see, you will love it." The stranger said then grabbed Shadows arm roughly, pulling him away from Fay and making them let each others hands go.

"No get off me." Shadow cried out as he was being ruthlessly dragged away, trying hard to free himself.

"Stop struggling and come on." The stranger complained with a deep frown as he hurried in his walking.

Fay had ran up to her dad and the other adults with tears in her eyes.

"Fay sweetheart what's wrong?" Tony asked when he saw his daughters distressed look.

"Someone's taking Shadow away and wont let him go." Fay cried out and pointed to the stranger and Shadow, both heading towards the gates.

"What?" Ruby shouted out and stood up then saw the two almost by the park gates.

Ruby narrowed her eyes dangerously and rushed over with anger. No on messes with her little Shadow.

"Hay you, stop what you are doing right now!" Ruby called out, making the stranger stop and look over to her.

"Shit, come on you little brat, move it." He growled down at Shadow and hurried as best he could with a struggling child.

"Let me go, now!" Shadow shouted out fearfully then something happened.

Shadow, for the first time had called upon his gift of darkness and attacked the man with these dark whispery shadow creatures, that looked like dense smoke but with a solid-ish body to them. They swooped down and started to cut the man in different areas of his body. The stranger cried out in pain and let his hold on Shadow go. He then ran out of the park and far away into the bushes and trees. Shadow narrowed his eyes in the direction of where the stranger ran off to and growled in a dark and threatening way. Ruby had paused in her running and slowly walked up to the enraged child. She kneeled down to his level and gently moved his head to face her. Ruby gave him a soft look, making Shadow calm down and jump into her for a hug. The shadow creatures fizzed away as soon as Shadow hugged Ruby.

"It's alright now Master Shadow. I'm here, I'm here." Ruby whispered into his ears as Shadow began to cry into the hug.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked as he and Amber reached the two, Fay standing beside her father with a worried look.

"I don't know, Shadow are you alright?" Ruby asked as she moved the sobbing child so the hug was broken.

"I'm sorry, Nana Ruby. I didn't want to go with him, I tried to get away but he was holding my arm tightly." Shadow sniffled as he spoke sadly with drooped ears then adding with a confused look, "I think those things came from me but I don't know how or what they were."

"Lord Collin and Lady Emily will have a fit when they hear what happened." Ruby thought as she kept a reassuring smile at her future ruler.

"I'm not sure myself Shadow but I will talk to your mummy and daddy about it later when I take you home. Maybe they will know." Ruby lied to the confused child.

Everyone that works at the palace is fully aware of Shadows unique gift of darkness and has strict orders to tell the rulers if they see or hear anything out of the ordinary with their son. That goes for the councillors and Ruby too.

It was only on that thought Ruby had noticed the park was strangely very quiet. She stood up and took Shadow's hand and led him back into the play area. Everyone had witnessed what happened and were looking worried and fearful.

"Everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about, this incident will be mentioned to Lord Collin and Lady Emily. They will not rest until that man is caught and put in prison. As for what you saw Master Shadow do well, I'm sure our rulers will explain to everyone. Please go about playing and chatting." Tony announced loudly with a serious tone.

The park once again was beaming with laughter and happily playing children as well as talking parents that now had a good conversation to whisper about.

"Shadow would you like to go home?" Ruby softly asked the now calm and happy child.

"No thank you, I'm ok now." Shadow protested with a huge happy smile, the events from a moment ago lost in the shadows of his innocence.

"Alright then but please stay close." Ruby smiled lightly and let go of Shadow's hand, who nodded and ran off with Fay to play once more.

A couple of hours passed and passed quite quickly as the three adults chatted and carefully watched Shadow and Fay play nicely together.

"Look at the time, I have to get Master Shadow some lunch, you're both welcome to join us if you wish." Ruby said as she got up off her seat.

"It will have to be another time, I'm meeting my male friend in half an hour." Amber said with a wink and a grin then got up.

"Another time then maybe Amber." Ruby said with a smile then added with her smile turning into a grin, "Have fun wont you, bye."

"Ha I always do…and definitely another time, see you tomorrow." Amber said then waved a good bye as she walked off.

"Bye Amber…If you do not mind we'll join you two." Tony said with a wave to his fellow council member then replied to Ruby while also getting out of his seat.

"Of course not and I'm sure nether will Master Shadow, in fact I'm positive he would ask for you and Fay to join us. They seem to be getting along like a house on fire." Ruby replied then both walking towards the two children.

"They do don't they." Tony agreed with a warm smile then added, "it's good that Master Shadow has a friend to play with, maybe I'll ask if I could bring Fay to the palace some time."

"Yes that would be nice for the both of them. Ok Master Shadow it is time to go and get lunch. Fay and her daddy Tony will be joining us." Ruby announced to the two 5yr olds. Who both jumped up and shouted "yay" while looking at one another with smiles of joy.

The four left the park and back toward the Underworld City to find a nice place to sit and have some lunch. They entered a posh looking restaurant and they were guided to a window table by the human front hostess, that was made for four. The adults were given menus while the children were handed a colouring sheet and some crayons then the front hostess went back to the front desk by the entrance door.

The restaurant was on the huge side of the scale and quite tall, hanging lights with blue coloured glass shades dangling above each table. The walls were a deep plum, with a swirl like pattern embroiled into the walls.

"There's so much choice, Master Shadow what would you like to eat?" Ruby asked as she looked up from the menu.

"Do they do…spaghetti…it's my favourite?" Shadow asked nicely as he looked up from his colouring.

"Let me look…yes they do." Ruby said as she scanned the menu.

"Can I have the same please." Fay asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course my sweet." Tony replied to his daughter.

The waiter came to their table with a friendly smile and took down their order. He bowed then left to sent the order to the kitchen. The four waited patiently for their meal, as the two children were busy with their colouring and not paying attention to what's around them. As the adults noticed this they began to whispered to one another.

"I have a feeling Lord Collin and Lady Emily wont let Shadow back out of the palace for a very long time." Ruby quietly said.

"No I don't think they will…how they are going to explain his gift of darkness, I do not know. Shadow's the first to have that gift and no one seems to know much about it." Tony replied in the same quiet tone.

"Joey knows a little but only what he's seen through his visions." Ruby replied with a small frown.

"Maybe a press conference with Joey explaining would be a wise move…we will have to talk about this later, the waiter is coming with our meal." Tony said then smiled at his meal was placed in front of him.

The waiter was thanked and all got tucked into their mid-day meal. The two children finished first and was quietly playing amongst themselves as they waited for the adults to finish.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby smiled at the two, now finished her food.

"I'm teaching Shadow how to do a thumb war…he's a fast learner." Fay happily replied then got back to trying to win the war.

"That he is." Tony laughed as he saw Shadow won the struggle of thumbs moving about.

"Come on then you two, it's time to go." Ruby announced as she stood up, it now being almost two o'clock in the afternoon.

The four walked over to the cash till to pay for the meal.

"Thank you and please come again soon, bye." The posh looking male cat at the till said with a friendly smile.

"No thank you all, the meal was divine. Good bye now." Ruby smiled back as she spoke then took Shadows hand and followed Tony and Fay out of the restaurant.

"We should be getting back home now." Ruby said with a small smile at the two that joined them for lunch.

"Yes of course. Me and Fay are visiting my brother, actually we too should be going." Tony replied with a small nod.

"Bye Fay it was nice to meet you…maybe we can play again." Shadow said as he and Fay hugged good bye.

"Yeah, daddy can me and Shadow play again?" Fay asked her father with a pleading look once the hug was broken.

"I will have to have a talk with his mummy and daddy but I'm sure they wont have a problem with it. Good by Master Shadow, good bye Ruby, see you tomorrow." Tony replied as he took his daughters hand.

"Good bye and see you both soon." Ruby waved as the two walked away.

"Yeah bye." Shadow waved as well.

When they were out of sight Ruby turned and led Shadow by the hand to a clear area to make a portal back to the palace.

"I better let Lord Collin know we are heading back now." Ruby thought as they stopped walking, taking her phone out to text.

Shadow stood close to Ruby as she messaged his father and looked around. He waved at someone who was waving happily at him then looked up at Ruby.

"Ready?" Ruby smiled down at the child, who nodded to that question.

Ruby made a portal with one hand and holding Shadows with her other. Once it was done she and Shadow walked inside, having the portal close behind them both. It re-opened outside the palace gates and closed once they were both out fully. The guards on duty smiled at the two and opened the gates for them to walk through.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled cheerfully at the two guards then led the way inside the palace grounds.

"Bye." Shadow waved back as they walked towards the steps that led into the main entrance.

Once they were inside they walked to the lounge where the rulers were waiting for them. Upon entry Ruby could tell they knew what had happened and was becoming slightly nervous at the concerned looks she and Shadow were getting. Ruby let go of Shadows hand and he rushed up to his parents with a joyful smile.

"Shadow sweetie, how are you?" Emily asked in a worried tone as she picked up her son and hugged him close.

"I'm fine mummy. I had a wonderful day with Nana Ruby." Shadow hugged back with a content smile.

"I'm glad to hear this son. Why don't you go and have a little nap while us adults have a chat." Collin forced a smile as Emily put Shadow down.

"Ok daddy…thank you for taking me out Nana Ruby." Shadow said then hugged Ruby before leaving for his bedroom to have a little quiet time.

When Shadow was gone the lounge suddenly became dead silent as both Collin and Emily looked at Ruby, both having concerned yet serious expressions.

"Oh boy, Where do I start?" Ruby thought as she nervously smiled at her rulers,unsure how to satrt this conversation off.

 **(Here we are the latest addition in Shadows life. please tell me wht you think so far and the next one will e up soon...just have to get typing on it after thinking on what t type. I do have a rough idea what the chapter will be about, it's just getting it down and making sense lol...until next time and thanks for reading...)**


	6. It's only a Blood Snap!

**Chapter six**

 **It's only a Blood Snap**

An eight year old Shadow was wondering around the palace feeling very bored. He has finished his report for his tutor and had absolutely nothing else to do. His father was busy in is study, his mother was out visiting the nursing home where her elderly aunt was living and Tanya was staying over with Travis and Katherine, Shadow's and Tanya's aunt and uncle. Even the councillors were bust doing whatever they do in the thrown room.

"I'm so bored…well since everyone is busy maybe I could sneak out through the passageways. It's better than wondering about aimlessly." Shadow thought as he smirked to himself.

He walked into an unused room filled with different sized shapes covered in white dust sheets that were going to be moved to a new room soon. He stopped at the far side of the room and gently put his hand on the cream colour painted wall. Shadow lightly pushed the wall and it slowly opened to reveal a doorway. Smirking to himself he walked in and closed the entrance, so no one would see where he went. Once it was closed he walked down the few steps until his feet hit the cool stone ground.

"Ok so where to now? Must remember not to be too long or dad will know I am not around." Shadow muttered to himself as he wondered down the dark tunnel then stop where the tunnel separated into three directions.

Shadow looked down each one as he thought on where he wanted to go and debated which place would be a shorter distance than the other. Shrugging his shoulders he opted for the right tunnel and walked down there. This one would eventually lead to one last set of tunnels then by turning left he would reach his destination in less than forty minutes, if he took a slow stroll that is.

"It's a shame I'm still learning how to make a portal and get it to go where I want it. It would be so much quicker that way instead of walking fast." Shadow said to himself as he walked down the left tunnel when reaching the end to the one he was in.

After walking for almost ten minutes Shadow suddenly stopped as his ears picked up on some movement up ahead of him. He cautiously moved forwards and soon came to a stop when he could just about see something in the tunnel with him. He tilted his head as he was not sure what this creature was or how it even got in to the tunnel system.

"What is that? Oh damn it's turning around." Shadow whispered as he watched the creature with sharp eyes.

The creature wiggled its vine like tentacles as it moved fully around to face Shadow. It was neon blue in colour that glowed a little as it was in the dark, about the same height as Shadow and looked a lot like a venus fly trap with a huge bud looking mouth in the middle of those tentacles. It opened its mouth wide and bared its three rows of very sharp very deadly teeth at Shadow. Its tongue wiggled as it gave a threatening yet scared roar at Shadow when it sensed the young vampire with it in the tunnels.

"Are you scared of me? You do know you are way more terrifying looking than I am right now." Shadow raised a brow at the creature as he called out to it, picking up on the creatures fear that he had no clue he could even do.

The creature hissed and moved a little towards Shadow using its tentacles, dragging itself along the stone floor. It closed its mouth as it moved a little more, not feeling any threat coming from Shadow and somehow could understand what was being said to it. Shadow smiled warmly as he could now sense the creature was calming down and the fear slowly disappearing. He extended a hand out to the creature as a gesture of peace and to show he wasn't going to harm it.

"That's is come a little closer, I wont do anything to hurt you…wow you really are big aren't ya." Shadow softly said as the creature did move closer and stopped right in front of Shadow.

The creature lifted a single tentacle up and wrapped it around Shadows hand as if feeling what the appendage was. Shadow lightly chuckled as the action tickled his palm a little then the tentacle moved up his arm and towards his face, caressing his cheek a little.

"I know what you are now, you are a Blood Snap and a girl. What are you doing in the tunnels?" Shadow calmly said as he closed his eyes half way as he discovered he was able to communicate with the creature and it with him.

"You want me to take you back home with me? Oh right you are hungry, ok then we can have something to snack on then have some fun together since there is absolutely nothing to do back home." Shadow cheerfully said with a bright smile, unaware of how dangerous Blood Snaps can be.

"My name is Shadow and I will call you…Joy, because we are going to bring someone a lot of joy after our snack." Shadow deviously said as Joy dropped her tentacles to the floor.

"This really is going to be my best prank ever, Edward is going to totally freak out." Shadow thought as he turned around and motioned Joy to follow him back to the palace.

Now you are probably wondering why Shadow was going to even do this, so to enlighten you I will explain. About a week ago Shadow was minding his own business…in fact lets just have a flash back…

A week ago…

Shadow was in a very good mood as he sat on the top step of the garden entrance. He was happily looking out and waiting for the thunderstorm to arrive like the weather guy said it would this afternoon. It had yet to but Shadow knew it was going to happen for he could faintly hear very quiet rumbles in the distance, that and it was starting to faintly rain.

"I'm telling you they are a pest and have no purpose." Shadow heard someone say as whoever it was that was talking seemed to be walking this way.

"Edward they do have a purpose, they maintain a manageable population of their food source. Would you rather we are over run with a higher and more dangerous creature than Blood Snaps?" Another voice replied with an amused tone.

"I would rather them than Blood Snaps Tony." Edward said with fear in his tone at the carnivorous plant creature.

"So Edward doesn't like these Blood Snap things, very interesting. I'll have to remember that for when the next time he starts on me I can threaten him with one, whatever one is." Shadow grinned to himself as that thought went through his mind but before any other thoughts could be thought of Shadow was disturbed.

It wasn't that Edward would personally go out of his way and start on Shadow but he would criticise Shadow with this and that, make wise crack remarks under his breath thinking Shadow couldn't hear him and on odd occasions gives Shadow a distrustful look. It wasn't personal it was all down to Shadows gift and on the fact no one knew much about it so therefore no one truly understood it.

"Master Shadow, still waiting for that thunderstorm?" Tony smiled down at Shadow as he spoke, stopping by the child still sitting on the step.

"Yep and it wont be too much longer, the weather man said so. It already has started to rain and is getting more heavier." Shadow innocently smiled up at the two council members when he turned his head to reply.

"Yeah just don't go disappearing outside and splash in puddles." Edward smirked down at Shadow with amusement in his eyes.

"I was two years old so sue me Edward." Shadow said with a small frown up at the fox.

"Yes quite, shame you still sometimes act like you are two. Well I have big important grown up things that need doing, enjoy your little storm wont you." Edward deviously said with his smirk in place then walked off down the corridor with a smug stride.

"Pay no attention to him Master Shadow. I will see you later, maybe, ok." Tony smiled down at Shadow then too walked off in the same direction as Edward.

Shadow watched Tony walk out of sight then glared out into the garden thinking on the perfect way to get Edward back for insulting him…

Present day…

"I'll show him I am not someone to mess with without there being consequences." Shadow sniggered with high amusement in his whispered tone while walking with the Blood Snap very closely to his side now.

Soon enough Shadow made it to a different entrance to the tunnel system, the kitchen store cupboard. He figured so there was no casualties, which took him a good ten minute long self debate if it was better or not to have Edward attacked, they was going to make sure the Blood Snap had fed first.

"Ok if you just stay here Joy and I will get you something to eat. I wont be long ok just don't go anywhere or follow me in just yet." Shadow semi firmly said in a whispered tone as he did not want anyone to hear that he was in the tunnels again.

Shadow slowly yet cautiously opened the hidden door and peeped inside the store cupboard. Seeing it empty he got about quickly grabbing food for his newest plant friend, not that he goes around making friends with plante on a daily basis. Grabbing a few blood bags and some clot crisps, he dashed back into the tunnels and closed the door shut. Shadow smiled at the plant happily as it had listened to him and stayed put.

"Ok open up, this could get messy." Shadow smiled brightly at the plant as he held up one of the three bags of blood.

All three bags of blood was messily consumed by the plant, blood getting all over its mouth and some tentacles, and one of the two packets of clot crisps. Shadow once again led the way to a different exit/entrance of the tunnels while eating his packet, every now and again throwing one out for Joy to catch and eat, until they too were all finished with.

"Ok here we are, this will take us out of these tunnels and into one of the empty rooms of the palace." Shadow happily said then pushed the wall so it would open.

The wall clicked and slowly slid open to reveal the tunnels. Shadow ushered Joy out first then walked out after her. Shadow once again put his hand on the wall, pushing it, and it closed up with a light thud. Shadow turned to look at the Blood Snap with a devious grin.

"Ok now that you are no longer hungry we are going to have some major fun together. I want you to chase someone for me and act like you want to eat him but do not harm him, it wont look good for us. He is a dark grey fox named Edward, he is dressed in blue robes, black trousers and I think he has a white shirt on today. You understand the description ok?" Shadow said with a soft smile.

"Oh good you do." Shadow beamed out cheerfully when he got a positive response from Joy in the form of a soft growl and tentacles touching his cheeks briefly.

"Lets go fox hunting." Shadow deviously chuckled as he once again led the way out of the room and down the corridor with Joy following very closely behind.

Shadow avoided all the palace workers and anyone who would raise the alarm before the prank could start. He knew roughly where Edward would be but he was a little longer than he first planned to be out so right now he was only hoping the fox was still there. Shadow stopped by a corner and motioned for Joy to stop as well.

"Ok I think he is in that room but he wont be alone and the other council member will be with him. Don't give them any indercation you want to go near them and only approach Edward. I will be very close by and will intervene if things get out of hand and you are in danger of being attacked. Ok go on then and relax I wont let anyone hurt you Joy." Shadow whispered with a determined look in his eyes then watched Joy move and enter the thrown room, himself now walking and poking his head through the side of the now wised open door.

"OH MY GREAT GODS, HOW THE HELL DID THAT THING GET INTO THE PALACE!" Edward cried out as he stood up and pointed over at the creature he feared above most things, shaking a little as the Blood Snap slowly approached him a i looki read to kill.

"Someone go and get the guards, quick." Marcus called out as he locked eyes with the plant that seemed only interested in Edward.

Shadow chose this moment to walk into the thrown room with a fake confused expression and stopped in the middle of the room. He figured it would look more convincing that he wasn't involved if he was seen coming in here than sneaking out side while spying.

"AHHA…GET IT AWAY FROM ME. IT WANTS TO EAT ME!" Edward screamed out as he quickly began to back away.

"Edward screams like a little girl, this was so worth it." Shadow thought as Tony rushed passed him to get help.

"Master Shadow, get back!" Amber called out as she saw her future ruler just standing there in the middle of the thrown room.

"NO STAY AWAY!" Edward once again cried out in fear and panic then dashed away from the approaching Blood Snap, heading out of the thrown room.

Edward ran down the corridors with the Blood snap chasing after him. Shadow had also dashed away and had nodded to Amber to signify he was going to do what she had suggested. Everyone was now in a panic upon the Blood Snap lose in the palace and no one had any clue Shadow was the one who led here. Edward was still being chased about while screaming at the top of his lungs as Joy snarled aggressively behind him, almost catching the fox with her vines a few times.

Shadow was finding the whole thing very entertaining and couldn't help to let out a snigger every now and then as he followed the chase. Finally getting his own back was bliss and maybe now Edward would think twice in starting on him too, that is if everyone figured out it was him that brought the Blood Snap here and set it on Edward. It wasn't long before the guards were on the scene along with Collin. They stood at the end of the corridor near the front entrance as Edward came running down towards them.

"Alright someone get Edward and make sure the Blood Snap doesn't grab him. The rest of you I want you all to do your best in restraining the creature before we neutralise it." Collin seriously ordered and gained firm nods from all five guards.

"Ok here hey come…SHADOW! Get away from that thing." Collin said then when he caught a glimpse of his son behind the plant he called out in a panic to him.

"Ok I think this is as far as this prank need to go now." Shadow thought as he sped up to run along side Joy.

"SHADOW!" Collin called out when he saw this and fear rose up and settled into his chest.

It was a well known fact Blood Snaps were very dangerous and have known to kill anything they see as an easy target, including vampires young and old. Edward had made it to the guards and was guided away by one like planned. The Blood Snap stopped in front of everyone and hissed as it whipped its vine tentacles in the air. Shadow also stopped running and stood beside the Blood Snap with an innocent smile at his father. He knew this was risky and he would get into huge trouble but the way Edward was, was worth the most horrific punishment in the known universe.

"Shadow just slowly back away from that thing, don't let it think you are its food alright." Collin calmly and slowly instructed his son as he held a very scared expression in his eyes.

"Joy wont hurt me dad and she is very sorry for chasing Edward, she didn't mean it. did you Joy?" Shadow replied with that innocent expression then turned his head to speak to his plant friend.

Joy's aggressive state quickly changed into a more calm one as she purred with affection as Shadow began to lightly scratch one of her vines. The guards and Collin's jaw dropped as they witnessed all that their eyes were showing them, all frozen in shock. Shadow laughed as Joy wrapped a tentacle around Shadows body and pulled him into a protective hold while also stroking his cheek gently.

"S-see she is harmless dad and she says she wont hurt the fox so long as he stays away from her." Shadow beamed out as he looked over at his father.

"Y-you can understand it…her?" Collin asked with a puzzled expression as he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Your orders My Lord?" A guard whispered over to Collin as he and the rest kept their guards up just in case, his reply was a hand up fr Collin to signal to wait a moment.

"Shadow how did she get into the palace?" Collin calmly asked as he slowly approached his son and his 'friend'.

"Er well I found her wondering about on her own and she was hungry so I brought her back and fed her." Shadow replied as he left all the get-me-into-big-trouble parts out of his explanation.

"Where was she when you found her Shadow?" Collin firmly asked as he could just tell his son was not telling him everything.

"I may or may not have found her somewhere where I'm not supposed to really go by myself without an escort of some kind." Shadow nervously said with a hand through his quills.

"You went into the tunnel system on your own again didn't you. Shadow how many times do I have to tell you not to go down there on your own? We are going to return her to where she belongs and if I hear that you have gone to see her you will be in so much trouble young man." Collin stressed with a deadly serious look at his son.

"Fine." Shadow sighed out with drooped ears.

Collin dismissed all the guards as he was going to make the portal for his son to usher the Blood snap inside. The portal was made and now Shadow was saying good by to his pranking partner.

"If you go through there you will be back home where your friends and family are. It wont hurt you or anything but it might make you feel a little dizzy for a few seconds." Shadow sadly said as he looked at the Blood Snap he grew quite fond of.

Joy grumbled as she wrapped her vine tentacles around Shadow and pulled him close as she didn't want to leave him. Shadow could sense this but knew the palace was no place for a wild plant with tendencies of feasting on others. He knew he had to be firm no matter how upset he was at saying good bye forever.

"You have to go home now, thank you for your company but you cannot stay here." Shadow seriously said as he thought back the tears, using a much more firmer tone.

The Blood Snap dropped her hold on Shadow and slowly wiggled towards the portal then began to go through it. Shadow stood and watched as she disappeared and never looked back at him. The portal snapped shut and Joy was gone forever. Collin put a hand on his sons shoulder and lightly squeezed it in a reassuring manner as Shadow wiped a few tears away that fell with the back on his hand.

"It is the right thing to do Shadow, she wont have been happy here and belongs with her own kind. Now as for your punishment for disobeying me, causing a huge panic and scaring Edward to near death." Collin calmly said with some amusement at the mention of Edward then led his son down the corridor.

"I just have one thing to say before I except my punishment…Edward so screams like a little girl." Shadow sniggered unintentionally giving himself away.

"So this was not just an accident then?" Collin asked with a devious grin on his muzzle as he looked down at his son.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dad, I had no clue Edward would react like that. I'm just stating facts that he does in fact scream like a girl and it is funny." Shadows confidently lied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah he sure does, just don't go telling him that alright." Collin replied with a disbelieving roll of his eyes.

"And have him think I sent that Blood Snap on him on purpose, no thank you." Shadow half seriously said as he kept his innocent act up, even though his father didn't believe he was innocent, he wasn't going to admit he did do that.

"You know your mother is going to have forty fits when she finds out about this but I will stress to her I have dealt with it so you wont have a double punishment coming your way. So don't give me any complaints or I might just so happen to forget to tell her that." Collin lightly blackmailed his son with a playful tone.

"You know this is teaching me to threat and blackmail others so they do what I want them to do." Shadow teased back with the same playful look up at his father.

"Is it working?" Collin smirked a little deviously as he asked.

"Yes unfortunately, you wont have any complaints coming out of my mouth and I will carry out my punishment till the very end with no trouble." Shadow smiled as he spoke back then thought, "again it was so damn worth it."

 **(I hope you all enjoyed the latest chap to Shadows life before Sonic. Next chap will be up soon so keep your eyes pealed for it or if you just add story to your fabs list and follow it, I think you will get a notification it has been updated, not all too sure. Might be easier doing that instead of checking every so often but it is up to you. Also a review wouldn't go a miss either, many thanks and again hope you enjoyed the chap...)**


	7. Can I have a cat?

**Chapter seven**

 **Can I have a cat?**

Shadow was sitting up the desk in the classroom with a distant expression as his human tutor related information from a text book about the anatomy of the body's organ functions, bones and nervous system. Shadow had one elbow on the table with his head in his hand while looking out of the window and lightly hitting his pen on the exercise book that was open in front of him. He wasn't really paying much attention but just enough to get him out of trouble if he so happened to be asked a question to see if he was paying attention. Even though he was only nine years old he was at a much higher level, equivalent to a mid high school students work.

"Master Shadow can you tell me where you will find the Musculocutaneous nerve?" The tutor asked when he looked up at Shadow.

"That would be in the shoulder area of the body Mr Roberts." Shadow answered as he never stopped looking out of the window.

"Correct and would you be able to tell me what function the Integumentary System has?" The tutor asked next as he felt Shadow wasn't really paying attention and just guessed that answer.

Yes of course it was true that Shadow wasn't paying his full attention and his mind was half else where but he didn't just guess that answer. He knew it as well as the next question that was asked.

"The Integumentary System, or the skin in other words, is the body's largest organ. It protects us from the outside world and is our first defence against bacteria, viruses and other pathogens. Our skin also helps regulate body temperature and eliminate waste through perspiration or you can use the term sweating. In addition to skin the Integumentary System includes hair or fur and nails." Shadow sighed as he gave his answer with a monotone voice as he just wasn't feeling his lesson today.

"Again correct, is everything alright Master Shadow?" Mr Roberts asked with a concerned tone as Shadow would usually be more energetic with his lessons.

"Hmm? Oh yes everything is fine." Shadow turned his head to look at his privet tutor, forcing a smile on his muzzle as he replied.

The lesson lasted another two hours before it was finally finished with for the day. Shadow walked out of the classroom with a frown as he was deep in thought about something he has been meaning to ask his parents about but never got a chance to as of yet. He wondered down the corridor aiming to go no where in particular when he bumped into his father.

"Sorry dad didn't see you there. Is everything alright?" Shadow forced a smile up at his father when speaking to him.

"Yes all is fine, how was your lesson?" Collin warmly smiled down at his son then motioned Shadow to follow him.

"It was…interesting." Shadow grinned a little as he lied, for all he knew it could have been if he paid full attention to it that is.

"I'm happy to hear you are still enjoying classes son and I hear you are doing remarkably well. I hear very good things from Mr Roberts." Collin beamed out with pride as he glanced down at his son.

"Yeah can I ask you something?" Shadow said as he paused in his walking and looked a little serious up at his father, who also stopped walking and faced his son.

"What is it Shadow?" Collin replied as he gave a slightly concerned expression upon how serious his son had now become.

"I'm just going to ask outright…Can I have a cat please?" Shadow said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Collin widened his eyes as he was not at all expecting his son to ask that.

"A cat, can I have one?" Shadow asked again as he gave an innocent smile up at his father.

"Where has this suddenly come from?" Collin asked as he was unsure how to answer his sons pleas for a pet.

"Erm…" Shadow went as he tried to think of the answer without getting himself into trouble.

Two days ago, afternoon…

"Ok I have an hour before I really need to make my way back home." Shadow whispered to himself as he exited a tunnel that had bushes and plant life around it from walking down the secret passageway system.

He walked out, parting the bushes carefully, and found himself near the city park area with trees and other plant life surrounded him. His ears perked up as he could hear laughter and chatting from others and followed the noise until he walked out of the mini forest of trees. He smiled as he could see the play park in the near distance with children happily playing while their parents sat and spoke to one another.

"Right I don't think it would be wise to go anywhere where it is crowed, someone will recognise me and then game over." Shadow thought then decided to walk away from the park and down a path that was in-between trees and such.

Lets just say he never got very far in his walking before he was caught out.

"Shadow!" A voice called out from behind Shadow making him freeze in his walking and stand completely still.

"Does mum and dad know you are out here?" Tanya asked as she walked right up to Shadow and made him turn around to face her and her friend.

Tanya was at the park, not in the play area for she was too old to be playing there, with her friend Danny. She so happened to have looked around and saw Shadow walk out of the trees then walk away. She wasn't all too sure if it really was him or not from the distance she was and had decided to investigate if it was him or not. Turns out it was her brother and not someone who looked like him.

"Pass next question?" Shadow innocently smiled up at his sister, hating the fact he was caught but very glad it was not someone who he couldn't bribe into being quiet if he needed to.

"I'm calling dad to come and get you." Tanya grinned down at a now panicked Shadow then got her mobile phone out of her jacket pocket.

"N-no don't." Shadow fearfully said then unintentionally called upon his gift.

A smoky shadow creature zipped through the air and smashed into Tanya's phone, making her gasp and drop it as the phone sparked with static electricity. The phone was cracked and broken way before it hit the ground by her feet. Tanya looked at her brother with shocked wide eyes as this was only the second time she had witnessed him use his gift.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I swear I didn't." Shadow whispered with slightly watery eyes as his gift scared him and he was still trying to understand it and control it.

"Shadow it's ok really, no harm done. I can always get a new phone." Tanya said in a soft tone as she tried to get Shadow to calm down, knowing if there was one shadow creature more will soon follow if the welder did not calm down quickly enough, well that is what happened the first time Shadow got majorly upset.

"Say Shadow want to meet Biscuits?" Danny asked with a smile down at his future ruler, hiding the fact he was feeling a little nervous on what Shadow had just done.

"Who's Biscuits?" Shadow asked as he looked at Danny with a slight tilt of his head.

"Why don't you come back to mine with your sister and meet him. I know for a fact he would love meeting you." Danny winked at Shadow as he began to grin.

"I don't know Danny, Shadow shouldn't even be out and no one knows he is. They all probably think he's in his room or something." Tanya said with an unsure expression as she looked at her wolf friend.

"Oh please I want to meet Biscuits, I promise I will go straight home afterwards." Shadow pleaded with begging eyes up at his sister now completely calm from his little episode with the phone.

"Oh fine but we say nothing to mum and dad about this. I never saw you and you never snuck out, got it." Tanya seriously said with a semi firm look in her eyes at her little brother.

"Hay I'm not stupid, why would I say something when it will get me into big trouble? We both know what dad can be like and mum for that mater." Shadow huffed with crossed arms and a small pout, feeling offended.

"See he gets it Tan, come on I'll make a portal to my place." Danny said with amusement as he watched Tanya sigh then pick up her broken phone, putting it back into her jacket pocket.

Danny made the portal and Tanya made Shadow hold her hand when they walked through it. They came out of it and was in Danny's back garden, the portal closed behind them. Danny led the way into his home and closed the back door when the two royals were in.

"Biscuits…we have a new friend for you to meet." Danny called as they stood in the kitchen, knowing his parents weren't at home so no one was going to be aware of Shadow being there therefore no one is going to get into trouble.

Shadows ears perked up as he could hear light footsteps coming closer along with a bell sound that jingled softly. Shadow tilted his head when a small fuzzy light brown creature came strolling in on all fours. The creature stopped in front of Shadow and sat on the floor while looking up with its light blue eyes.

"Shadow this is Biscuits, my pet cat." Danny said with a smile as he spoke over to Shadow.

"Can I touch him?" Shadow asked with a huge smile on his muzzle, never breaking his gaze from the cat then gasped out in shock as he suddenly heard a voice in his head saying, 'if you like, I like being stroked it is so relaxing'.

"Did he just?" Shadow whispered as he slowly looked over at a now grinning wolf.

"Yep cats are telepathic, didn't you know that?" Danny chuckled at Shadows shocked expression.

Shadow soon composed himself then a very big smile spread across his muzzle.

"That is so cool." Shadow said with a very bright tone then looked back at Biscuits adding, "You are so awesome."

Back to present time…

"Erm…I read about them and I really liked what I found out." Shadow smiled up at his father innocently.

"Shadow, son. I don't think it is a good idea for you to have a cat. You are only nine years old and too young to take up that much responsibility." Collin softly said as he tried to let his son down gently.

Shadow did not like that answer and frowned unhappily up at his father with crossed arms.

"I am not too young to be responsible of owning a cat. I do my homework and always hand it in on time without anyone having to remind me, I get up and ready for my classes without having to be nagged or escorted there and I can work the washing machine too." Shadow protested as he was becoming a little on the angry side, which was never a good outcome.

"What does knowing how to use the washing machine got to do with being responsible?" Collin raised a brow at his serious looking son.

"Name a nine year who can do their own washing without breaking the machine or overloading it? Yeah I know I don't do my own washing personally but I still know how to if I ever needed to." Shadow matter-of-fact said with a slightly smug grin.

"Yes ok granted you do, do all of that but Shadow it will only end up as a distraction and you will start to drop grades in your classes. Sorry but my answer is no, maybe when you are older." Collin semi firmly said as he was trying to keep a calm atmosphere.

"No it wont, I wont allow that to happen." Shadow fought back as he slightly narrowed his eyes that were starting to glow red.

"I said no and that is the end of it. I know for a fact me and your mother will end up being the ones to look after it, feed it, brush its fur, take it to the vet for check ups, clean up after it, train it…No!" Collin now fully firmly said as he slightly raised his voice at his stubborn son.

"It is not fair." Shadow shouted out, getting the attention of some of the nearby palace workers doing a spot of dusting on the picture frames on the walls.

"Shadow do not raise your voice at me young man. I am your father and what I say goes, you have enough going on in your life without adding to it." Collin slightly growled down at his son as he was really losing his patience.

"No I don't care if you are my father, you treat me differently and why? Because I so happen to have this stupid dark gift everyone seems so damn afraid of. You know what forget it." Shadow cried out with small tears in his eyes then he barged passed his father and ran of to his room, a shifty looking shadow following along the wall then disappeared when Shadow ran around a corner.

Collin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he calmed himself down.

"I'll give him an hour to cool down then I'll go and check on him." Collin thought then walked away to where he was originally going, to the lounge where his wife was sitting and relaxing in.

Shadow reached his room and slammed the door shut. He then ran up to his bed and jumped onto it belly down, burying his face into his pillow and growled with anger into it.

"It is not fair, I am sick of being treated like a child, yeah ok I am but I am way more mature than the average kid. I bet everyone else my age has a pet but no not me, I'm not allowed because I'm not responsible enough." Shadow ranted into his pillow.

Suddenly Shadow gasped as he had an idea how he could prove to his father he was responsible enough. He quickly got off the bed and ran out of his bedroom, making his way to the library to use the computer. When he reached there he dashed over to the nearest one and logged in, getting the internet up when he had.

"I'll do some research, take down some mental notes and fight my case. Maybe if dad sees I am serious about this he will change his mind. If not there is always wearing mum down on the subject." Shadow thought as he typed on the keyboard when he clicked on the search engine.

An hour after that little spat in the corridor, Collin was making his way to Shadows bedroom and completely unaware of his son being in the library still. When he reached the slightly opened door he pushed it open and walked in with a smile.

"Oh for the love of, he isn't in here. I swear if he has snuck out again he is in big trouble." Collin whispered under his breath and made his way out of Shadows room in search for him.

Shadow was just logging out of the computer with a grin on his muzzle, now knowing all there is to know about cats and how to look after them. He stood up and made his way out of the library to look for his father. He didn't need to go far for Collin turned a corner and both stopped walking and looked at each other in the hallway.

"Oh good he didn't sneak out." Collin thought as he smiled at his son.

"Brilliant I don't have to run about searching for dad." Shadow thought as he too smiled over at his father.

They both began to walk closer to each other then stopped a few feet apart in the corridor. Both having something to say to the other but one beat the other to it.

"Ok I'm ready to fight my case on having a cat. I've done my research and know all that needs to be known about owning a cat and how to correctly look after one." Shadow began with a cheerful tone as he grinned up at his father.

"Shadow it doesn't change a single thing, my answer still stands." Collin sighed with a shake of his head, not wanting to go there again and so soon.

"You are not even going to hear me out?" Shadow frowned with crossed arms as his father wasn't giving him a single chance to try and sway him to the yes-you-can side.

"Well like I said earlier there is always mum." Shadow thought as he kept his displeased expression on his face.

"And your mother agrees with me too, we both feel it will be too much for you to take on by yourself. Think about it Shadow, what would you do if lets say your gift suddenly takes over and the cat got in the way accidentally? You don't have control over it and it will all end in disaster and heartbreak. When you are much older and have control we will talk about you having a cat but right now it is not an option." Collin calmly said as he gave Shadow eye contact, seeing that his son was thinking very hard on it.

"Yes I understand where you are coming from but it is not like my gift is fully active yet and it doesn't surface all that much right now. Would you and mum prefer it if I have a Blood Snap for a pet instead?" Shadow smirked up at his father knowing the answer to that question.

"I'm not even going to humour you with an answer to that question, we both know what the answer will be." Collin dryly said with a raised brow

"But you do strike up a very good point son, your gift of darkness isn't fully active and doesn't show itself all that much at the moment. So maybe having a pet in the future wont be an option either, your gift I'm sure will become worse than the very mild episodes you have right now. Right then it is settled, my answer is now and always will be a no to any pets. I'm very glad we sorted all of this out my son." Collin smirked a little deviously at his now wide eyed and shocked son.

Shadow didn't say anything to that and just stared up at his father as he silently cursed himself for the mistake of mentioning his gift in that way. Collin chuckled lightly then guided his son with him to the dining room for dinner.

"This isn't the end." Shadow vowed in thought as he made it his mission to keep his gift contained and hidden the best as he could so his parents wont see how bad it could get in the future.

Not that Shadow was aware of how dangerous his gift of darkness was going to get, no one really knew but that lack of insight wasn't going to stop him from doing anything to keep his parents in the dark. Shame he didn't realise there wasn't going to be anything he could do to stop everyone from knowing or seeing, then again it isn't like it was fully active and he could see the future right now.

 **(Another chapter done and I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Next one will be up soon, just have to get typing first. Thanks for reading and please review...until next chap...)**


	8. Assassination attempt at ten

**Chapter eight**

 **Assassination attempt at ten**

It was no big secret about Shadows special unique gift of darkness and again no one really knew what it involved or how dark it could get. The only information the whole of the Underworld had was from Joeys visions from what he had seen of it, even Joey chose to hold some information back from the public and only told Shadows parents everything he knew which by the way wasn't much. There was no need to get anyone railed up in fear of how near impossible it is to gain control over it and how easy it is to be lost in darkness forever. No he didn't need to tell everyone but Shadows parents of that. What the Royals didn't anticipate on was people had over-exaggerated imaginations and soon formed rumours and the fear spread regardless…

It was a bit of a windy day in the Underworld, well 'a bit' was an under exaggeration it more like forty miles an hour gusts that were getting stronger and faster as the hours progressed. There was even warnings of a possible tornado to hit near the palace then it travelling towards the city. Of course all at the palace were told to stay indoors and away from the open areas, having the guards at the gates on red alert and told to inform all if the weather outside gets worse. The safest place in the palace if there ever was a tornado was, yes you guessed it, the underground passageways. The entrance all were told to use was the one with the wall that opened in the empty room since the room was big, empty of clutter and the hidden door big enough to fit a few people in at one time.

"Shadow just take deep calm breaths ok." Collin instructed to his son as they were in the library by the computers.

"My whole damn work is gone and you want me to be calm about it?" Shadow growled with narrowed glowing red eyes up at his father, clearly very angry on what happened to his two hours long work he got done.

Shadow was at the computer doing his school work his tutor set him to do when the computer suddenly crashed then switched off before he had a change to save his progress. He had to do an in-depth report on his chosen topic, which also had to include pictures that needed explaining what they were and where they were from and a one-thousand plus word essay on why he chose that particular subject. Shadow of course became panicked at first then frustrated that the computer was dead and wont turn back on then outraged. Collin had arrived just in time to see Shadow in a fit of anger, only coming into the library to check on Shadows progress, and stopped Shadow from smashing up the computer.

"I do understand how frustrating it is to have something like this happen to an important piece of work. It has happened to me a few times but you really need to calm down before you get too angered. Why don't you go and have a little walk then we will both see if we can find a way to get your work back." Collin suggested with a soft tone as he kept eye contact with Shadow.

"Fine…" Shadow said through gritted teeth then stormed out of the library, unmeaning for his anger to be directed at his father but he was unable to stop it.

"Well at least his gift never showed this time." Collin sighed in relief of that not happening, now alone in the library.

Shadow was muttering unhappily under his breath as he walked down the corridor. He went out into the garden, regardless of the weather warnings and his fathers orders to stay inside, then walked further out and towards the far side. The palace was now nothing but a distant building but could still be seen from this far out, only it was hard for anyone near the palace to see those at this distance. Shadow turned when he reached the high stone wall and began to walk beside it slowly.

"Wow it really is windy out here." Shadow whispered to himself as his quills were roughly blown about from a strong gust coming from behind him.

Unknown to Shadow but someone was lurking near him and watching his every movement. He was posed as a guard and undercover while watching from the large bushes. The guard he swiped the uniform from was laying unconscious by his feet and wasn't going to wake up any time soon. The impostor walked out of his viewing place and began to approach Shadow. He stayed far back and was now waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab Shadow. Shadow was now quite far from anyone and that included that bush the unconscious guard was laying in.

"It's weird how the computer just suddenly crashed on me and all the others are still on and working." Shadow thought as he kicked a small stone far in front of him then watched it land and roll in the very short grass to a stop.

"Master Shadow, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The impostor asked as he kept in character of the identity he just not long ago stole.

Shadow stopped walking and turned to face the one who spoke to him. Shadow raised a brow up at the adult as he didn't recognise who he was. Shadow knew every palace employed inside out, tones of voices and what they looked like as well as their role here.

"Must be new but I don't recall mum and dad interviewing for new guards." Shadow thought as he watched the so called guard walk closer to him.

"Well you are aware there is a possible tornado coming here right?" The impostor grinned down at Shadow as he spoke in a trusting tone of voice.

"So the weather man says, I haven't seen you before are you new?" Shadow faintly smiles as he replies to the 'guard', finding himself calming down from his outburst a little.

"Oh yes I'm new, my first day here actually. Come let me take you back inside where you wont be blown away from the wind." The 'guard' seriously said then grabbed Shadows arm tightly.

"Hay why are you grabbing my arm for? You do not need to do that!" Shadow complained as he felt the guard was holding him way too tightly and for no reasons at all.

The impostor formed a fist in his free hand and threw it into Shadows stomach, making Shadow gasp out and bend forward from the impact. Tears of pain and fear filled Shadows eyes as he had never been hit before then the fear rose when he felt something sharp on his throat. Shadow looked up with wide eyes at the so called guard and what Shadow saw sent shots of terror down his spine. The shortish human was smirking sinisterly down at Shadow as he held Shadows arm still and the dagger to Shadows throat, putting a little more pressure onto it.

Meanwhile Collin had left the library after his son never returned. Shadow left over half an hour ago and now Collin was looking for him. Soon he reached the garden entrance and looked out, suddenly having a feeling of dread hit him.

"It has picket up a lot since earlier, I do hope Shadow isn't out there but knowing him he is." Collin whispered to himself then gasped as his eyes caught sight of one of his guards wondering back and rubbing his head. Collin rushed over to him and began to help guide him inside.

"What happened and where is your uniform?" Collin asked with high concern as they headed back inside.

"Someone came up to me and knocked me out while I was patrolling the area…I woke up like this and with one big headache." The guard said as he just about managed to walk up the steps with Collin's assistance.

Then there was a loud roaring noise coming from the far side of the garden making both Collin and the guard turn and look out. There in the distance, not too far away from where the guard once was in those bushes, was the starts of a tornado. Sure it was small and not life threatening but that was just the start, they do grow as the minutes go by. Collin frowned deeply as he still needed to check outside for his son then something else caught his eyes. Turning his head to see what that dark shape was he soon recognised what it was.

"Shadow!" Collin whispered as he saw more of those smoke like shadow creatures fly about in the distance and growing in number.

Collin was at a loss of what he should do, he knew Shadow was going to be too far gone to calm down and with that tornado getting bigger and stronger with every passing minute there was only one thing to do.

"Ok we need to move fast to the medic bay." Collin seriously said as he glanced at the guard he was assisting then both got moving inside.

Going back to when Shadow was staring up at his attacker and the dagger pressed to his throat, his arm being gripped tightly so to ensure of no escape. The impostor chuckled darkly as he was just about to do what he came here to do, take Shadows life away. Shadow swallowed hard then gained a little confidence, not much but enough to act back. He moved his leg back then propelled it forward with a strong force, hitting right between the guys legs. The guy let Shadows arm go and dropped the dagger as tears of pain filled his eyes. He fell to his knees as he grabbed his most sensitive part that got a hard kick to it.

"You fucking little bitch…I swear you are so dead you little bastard!" The impostor grunted out through clenched teeth as his face was scrunched in agony.

Shadow smirked a little then turned around to run the hell away to safety only his leg was grabbed and he fell face first to the ground. Shadow lifted his head up and looked behind him then widened his eyes as the guy grabbed the dagger and was moving it towards him again. Fearing for his life and having no way in thinking of escaping Shadows gift began to surface, in a very aggressive way. His eyes turned black as his creatures began to appear above him. Shadow was so lost within his gift that he didn't even notice the tornado forming and making its way over to them both.

With Collin…

Collin had made it to the medical room and ran over to the high up cabinets. He grabbed both handles and pulled them open quickly then began to search for something. The guard was on the medical bed and was being seen to by Rachael, the big bump on the head that was still lightly bleeding needed to be cleaned before an infection took a hold.

"Rachael where do you keep the sedation?" Collin said in a panicked tone of voice as he could not find them.

"I keep them locked up in that cupboard, why do you want one?" Rachael replied as she walked over to the cupboard and got a key out of her pocket to open it up for Collin.

"Shadow has lost control outside and there is an approaching tornado heading in his direction. Now hurry up and get it ready." Collin quickly said then waited impatiently for Rachael.

"My Lord you might need assistance, I suggest taking someone with you. Who ever knocked me out might be out there still." The guard on the bed said as he held a cool flannel to his bump.

"Understood." Collin nodded as he grabbed the sedation, that was already in a needle ready to be used, then rushed out of the medic room.

Back with Shadow and the impostor, Shadow was way beyond pissed now and was ordering his darkness to attack his attacker. He was now standing and waving a hand out as he unconsciously controlled his shadow creatures to swoop down at the man on the ground and slice deep cuts into him. Shadow was smirking very darkly with his eyes glowing a slightly more brighter black. The approaching tornado had grown in size and was spinning with more speeds, causing destruction to the ground and its surroundings.

"Ahha, s-stop!" The man cried out as he was slashed across the cheek, blood pouring out straight away.

"No." Shadow insanely chuckled as he flicked his hand and a shadow swooped down and cut the man three time on the arm, faster than the speed of light.

By now Collin and three guards were fast approaching, all aware of the growing tornado and all being able to see more clearly what was going on where Shadow was. Collin narrowed his eyes at who was with Shadow and what his son was doing to him. He knew this guy was no palace guard for he, like Shadow, knew all himself and his wife employed.

"SHADOW!" Collin shouted out as he was getting closer to his son and the imposing guard on the floor.

"My Lord we need to act quickly." One guard said as he pointed to the tornado getting dangerously close, having the winds pick up at very dangerous speeds around them.

Collin finally reached his son and grabbed Shadows arms to get him to stop his attack. Shadow growled aggressively as he glared up at his father with rage and insanity swimming in his black orbs of darkness. Shadow flicked his hand and began to attack his father as well, unable to stop or tell the difference right now. Collin began to hiss in pain as he was repeatedly being cut but not as bad as the impostor was, it seemed more like a warning than anything.

"Shadow please stop this now." Collin said through the pain then unintentionally let go of Shadow.

"Leave me alone, he attacked me first and wants to kill me." Shadow seriously said as he raised his voice a little, pointing to the man he was still getting his creatures to slice and cause pain to.

Collin frowned as he looked over at the guy Shadow had pointed to then took in a deep breath as they just didn't have to time for this. Shadow flicked his hand and made his father to fly backwards. Collin gasped in surprised but remained on his feet. He had no idea Shadow could be this strong at only ten but then again Shadow had a very dark gift to learn to control. Collin took in a deep breath then charged at his son as he caught a glimpse of that tornado even more closer and even more larger. He tackled Shadow to the ground then pinned him there. Using only one hand and his mouth, he uncapped the needle and got it ready to inject his son with the contents. Collin swallowed a lump in his throat as he really did not want to do any of this to Shadow but knew he didn't have the choice.

"I'm so sorry for this." Collin whispered then jabbed the needle into Shadows arm, pushing the sedation inside of his struggling-to-break-free son.

Shadow glared up at his father with rage filled growls but he was slowly losing focus of what was going on around him. The creatures of darkness slowly fizzed away as the focus to command them and call upon them was lost. Shadow stopped in all struggling and became still as he was very slowly calming down and looking very tired. Collin got off his son and picked him up into his arms, he motioned for the guards to grab the impostor and for all to get back inside as fast as they could. Shadow moaned softly as his eye lids dropped half way closed while slowly fading back to their normal red colour. Collin glanced down at Shadow with guilty eyes and faintly smiled at him as he watched Shadow slowly close his eyes to sleep.

"Right everyone to the underground passageway, now!" Collin ordered as he and the guards, with the half alive impostor, made their way to the room.

By now everyone was calmly in the room and waiting to get to safety so you could just imagine how many there was. You have the dozen kitchen staff, all thirty maids, all fifteen guards plus the impostor still being restrained, all six councillors, Rachael and the royals themselves. Collin made sure his family were safely inside first, with Emily holding their son close in her arms, then began to usher everyone else inside and gave instructions for them all to keep going straight ahead until the first set of optional tunnels. Collin gave a serious frown as he looked around the now empty room, waiting for a minute longer just in case there was a straggler running to get here. Since there wasn't he took a step back as he reached out to close the door shut. With the door securely closed Collin made his way to the front where his wife and children were.

"How long do we have to be in here for Collin?" Emily asked as she passed Shadow back over for Collin to hold.

"The tornado will pass soon my dear then we can make our way out again." Collin softly replied as he took his son into his arms and close to his being.

"And when we are out of here I insist you let me clean your wounds my Lord." Rachael slightly firmly said as she looked at the now dried blood on Collins fur and clothing.

"Not my top priority Rachael, I need to question that man who knocked one of my guards out and posed as him to attack Shadow. I need to know why." Collin seriously said as he felt anger rise up and it coming out in his tone.

"Of course my Lord just don't come complaining to me if you get an infection." Rachael slightly teased with a playful smirk.

"You have my word I will not complain…much." Collin chuckles as he spoke back just as playfully, silently thanking her for a distraction.

Outside the palace the tornado was slowly leaving the garden area and making its way towards the city, splitting into two along the way. Luckily the city was deserted and all were in doors and safely in their underground bunkers of their homes. Businesses closed up shop about an hour ago as they didn't want to risk anyone's lives which resulted in no shoppers. Parents kept their kids inside in fear of the tornado happening and they were right to be for now there was not just two hitting the city but they both divided making four. When a tornado hits the Underworld it really hits.

Back at the palace everyone was waiting anxiously to have the all clear. A guard was sent out to have a look and that was about ten minutes ago now. The royals were now at the front of everyone near the way back to the room and all a little concerned for the guard that has yet to return.

"Dad how long is it going to be?" Tanya asked with slightly scared eyes.

"I wouldn't imagine much…" Collin began to softly reply then stopped as his ears picked up a knocking sound coming from the wall.

Collin grinned as he looked at his daughter then went over to the wall and pushed it open with the side of his body as he was still holding onto Shadow securely. The wall slowly opened and the guard started to help his ruler in opening it all the way.

"Sorry it took so long my Lord, I forgot where the hidden passage way was. I've been knocking on walls all around in this room in hopes to find it." The guard sheepishly said as he ran a hand through his short hair and across his neck then dropped his hand to his side.

"The tornado has moved on and no longer near here. The winds have dropped and is looking much better outside. The palace was not damaged at all but there is a fare bit of leaves, mud and other things blown into the corridors." The guard seriously added as he looked at Collin in the eyes.

"It is understandable, they are very well hidden. Thank you for volunteering to go out and see if it was safe." Collin smiled at the guard then turned to all those still in the tunnel.

"Alright everyone, it is all clear and safe to come out. Please walk out in a calm fashion." Collin said down the tunnel then moved out of the way for all to come out.

When everyone was out and the hidden entrance door/wall was once again closed, Collin made his way to the medic bay to lay Shadow on the bed and for Rachael to keep a close eye on him. He then made his way to have words with that impostor who was being kept in a room with four guards.

It was two hours later that Shadow was finally coming round from the sedation forced into his system. He moaned out softly and opened his eyes slowly as he was still feeling a little groggy and somewhat numb. He blinked a few slow blinks and remained laying on the bed. Collin was sitting beside him reading a book and had head his son moan. He closed the book after marking his page then smiled at Shadow.

"How are you feeling my son?" Collin asked with guilt in his tone at what he had to do.

Sure he didn't have a choice but it didn't feel right having to sedate his son, regardless of the dangers that were around them at the time. Shadow faintly gave a smile back and weakly sat up with shaky movements.

"Why am I in the medic bay and laying on the bed? No wait I'm not due for a shot am I?" Shadow asked with a some confusion and more hope towards the end of his sentence.

"You don't remember what happened?" Collin confusingly asked with a tilt of his head.

"I remember being punched in the stomach and having a dagger against my throat. I also remember kicking the guy in between his legs then hearing some very colourful words. After that not much else apart from being pinned to the ground and a sharp prick…so I'm going to assume the worst happened and you were forced to sedate me." Shadow explained all he recalled then drooped his ears in sadness when he said that last part.

"Yes I'm afraid so Shadow. I am very sorry it had to come to that, I just really hope it wont ever again." Collin sadly said as he mimicked his sons look, having a feeling this was the first in many times that sedation is going to see the light of day/night.

"Well I get why it had to be done, I'm just glad I don't remember much of what I did." Shadow replied with a bit of a more cheerful tone, forcing a smile on his muzzle.

"There is something else you missed that I believe you will not be all that happy about missing." Collin said as he decided the subject needed changing.

"Yeah what might that be?" Shadow asked with a curious tone.

"A tornado appeared in the garden and you missed the show." Collin grinned as Shadow opened his mouth in a what-your-kidding kind of expression.

"So not fair, I've always wanted to see one up close." Shadow pouted a little with crossed arms.

"Yes I know but I'm sure there will be other times." Collin chuckled at his sons look and ruffled the top of his head fur before standing from his chair.

"Dad, you also know I do not like having my fur messed up." Shadow complained with a grin on his muzzle as he flattened his fur down.

Collin rolled his eyes then assisted his son out of the bed.

"So do we have time to try and get my work back or should we do that tomorrow after breakfast?" Shadow cheerfully said as they both left the medic room and made their way to the dining hall.

"We could do it after dinner if you feel up to it but lets try and remain calm if we discover your work is indeed lost." Collin replied with a smile down at his son.

"Yeah ok I will." Shadow rolled his eyes but held his smile in place.

 **(Wow what a chapter...thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed te read. Next one will be up soon, just need to get thinking and typing. Please tell me your thoughs are by reviewing.)**


	9. You want me to do what?

**Chapter nine**

 **You want me to do what?**

The day was a nice calm day, no bad weather forecasted for many weeks to come, and completely tranquil inside and out of the palace. The reason to that was maybe due to Collin's cousin Joes staying over for a few weeks to help Shadow with his gift. For the fifth day in a row there has been no disappearances of Shadow, no upsets because of his gift and no negative vibes coming from Shadow himself. Shadow would argue it was because he has a huge level of respect towards Joey and didn't want to upset him in anyway but truth was Shadow was a little scared of Joey. It wasn't the fear of authority or because Joey and his father were very close. It was because of Joeys gift of sight and whatever decision Shadow made, Joey would see it happen before he could even began to execute that decision and make it a reality.

"You want me to meditate every day after breakfast for two whole hours." Shadow dryly said as he looked at his fathers cousin with a raised brow.

"Yes Shadow I believe it will help you to keep a calm aura and thus you will slowly gain control of your gift. Granted it will take you many years before you are in full control but I promise you it is all worth it in the end." Joey smiled at Shadow with confidence as he spoke back in a casual tone.

"You do know I'm only twelve and not an old man right? What twelve year old meditates anyway?" Shadow rolled his eyes as he just couldn't see how doing this is supposed to help him in the long run.

"Shadow I meditate and have done since before your age. Does that make me an old man before my time?" Joey grinned as he replied back.

"…Yes." Shadow teased as he never new that about Joey but wanted to stand by what he had said.

"You are still going to do it Shadow, there is no getting out of it. You know I will find out if you don't." Joey confidently said as he and Shadow were sitting out in the garden on the ground facing each other.

"Yeah I know." Shadow sighed in defeat as he bowed his head down slightly, he really didn't want to waste two hours a day on doing something that wouldn't work straight off.

"So will this mean my classes will start later than usual?" Shadow casually asked as he lifted his head up and gave Joey a playful smirk.

"Unfortunately yes which will also mean you wont finish your lessons until around five in the evening instead of the usual three in the afternoon. Me and your parents do realise this is a lot to take on at your age but the benefits will be worth all the hard work and effort. So long as you keep at it and do not quit, you will overcome the darkness of that gift and have control over it." Joey sincerely said with a soft smile.

"Right so where would you suggest I erm meditate?" Shadow asked with an unsure look in his eyes, unable to believe he was going to do this.

"It has to be somewhere peaceful and lacking distracting noises. Somewhere you feel calm and relaxed so that you can clear your mind without there being anything to disturb you. Before you start thinking remember this, no leaving the palace grounds, including the passageway system. Oh yes I am very aware you were going to think about going down them to get to the forest to do this meditating." Joes grinned as he spoke in a slightly teasing manner.

"No fair, there isn't a single area around here that I find remotely calm and relaxed." Shadow pouted with crossed arms, looking away from Joey's grin that only softened into a smile.

"What about the entertainment room? We can also set it up as a some sort of relaxation room for you to go to whenever you are feeling angry or upset about something. I think if we work together, we could get it done in a few hours and be in time for dinner." Joey suggested with a bright smile and tone, making Shadow uncross his arms and look at him.

"Like use that room as an escape from stresses that may trigger my gift?" Shadow asked as he was liking this idea.

"Somewhat yes but you have to remember not to lose yourself and learn to face what is bothering you. If you ignore the problem then it will only become harder to face therefore the problem will grow stronger." Joey calmly said as he smiled at Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Shadow brushed Joey's words off like they weren't all that important then stood up with a stretch.

"Oh and no using this as an excuse to miss your booster shot next week either or to miss any lessons you dislike. I will call your father up if you do plan on doing such a thing and you know I will Shadow." Joey warned with a slightly devious grin at the child in front of him.

"I hate it when you do that sometimes but fine you have my word I will not abuse the system on this or break the rules. So lets get started before the day is over with." Shadow said with a frown and a level of seriousness as he looked down at Joey still sitting on the ground.

Joey chuckled at the level of Shadows seriousness behaviour then stood onto his feet. He motioned Shadow to follow him back into the palace, which Shadow did, and they entered after climbing up those small steps.

"Say can I ask you something Joey?" Shadow said as they walked side by side towards the entertainment room.

"Sure go right ahead." Joey smiled as he looked at Shadow, having a feeling what the young hedgehog wanted to know.

"When you have a vision of the future, do you tell everyone you do?" Shadow asked with a puzzled expression up at his fathers cousin.

"It depends on the vision Shadow. Some I can mention and some I just cannot. If I were to see an event for example and go about changing it. I will be changing the outcome therefore the future changes, not always for the better." Joey explained the best he could without confusing Shadow.

"So if you did say something and changed the original outcome then you could set of a chain of new events then completely destroy the future…sounds like a horror movie to me and a huge responsibility too. How do you know what you can and cannot share?" Shadow asked as he tried to get an understanding as Joey had told him a while ago he would one day be able to see into the future like Joey can.

"It does doesn't it and what a hell of a movie it would be. It's a little hard to explain. You get this feeling and depending on what you feel, it will determine if you should mention the vision or not." Joey said as they stopped walking.

"It's a little like when you have a secret and you know you shouldn't tell but you really want to. The stronger the feeling the more you should avoid saying something about it. Of course not all visions will be bad or an event, you might see a person you have yet to meet or a place you have yet been to." Joey explained further as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"I think I understand…do you have people come to you to look into their future?" Shadow grinned as he made a little joke.

"Sometimes but I tell them I can tell them anything that might change their future. You want to know your future don't you Shadow?" Joey grinned back with a wink at Shadow.

"Hell yeah I do. I want to know what I'm going to be like and if there is anything exciting will happen." Shadow said with excitement, a huge smile on his muzzle.

"Oh yes I've seen moments in your adult life." Joey chuckled lightly at Shadows eager expression on wanting to know.

"Yeah go on, what am I like?" Shadow asked as he was dying to know.

"I've seen moments that are good, moments that are not so good and a vision that was on the dark side of things…all things you will have to live through and not be told what they are. A lesson for you Shadow, sometimes it is better to not know what your future is or you might avoid something that could have led to something worthwhile." Joey softly said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I suppose you are right, besides where is the fun in knowing? It would be more of a surprise if you didn't see it coming. Oh right that has to be one of the down sides of that ability." Shadow replied with a small frown.

"Another lesson, you can't see your own future unless you are deeply involved in an event that so happens to show itself to you." Joey winked with a grin at the child.

"Awesome." Shadow happily said then the two once again began to walk to where they were originally going.

When they reached the entertainment lounge they entered and stood in the middle beside the coffee table. Looking around in thought Joey hummed as he thought of a few ideas on how to turn this into a relaxation place for Shadow. At the moment alls it held was the sofa, TV with the essentials and a coffee table.

"Ok here's what we are going to do, I'm going to go out to the city and getting a CD player and a selection of calming CDs. I want you to have a little practice with meditating and see if doing it in here will relax you." Joey said with a grin down at Shadow who was looking a little disappointed in not coming too.

"And I cannot come because?" Shadow asked with a small pout with crossed arms.

"Because it will be a bad idea for you to leave the palace at the moment, trust me it is chaos out there and you might get separated from me." Joey sighed at the pouted look of Shadow.

"Oh yeah it's that huge discount sale in all stores thing today right? Don't understand why people go nuts just for paying less than the recommended price of an item once a year." Shadow raised an amused brow and uncrossed his arms.

Imagine black Friday, add an extra dose of chaos and you have the Underworld city during this event. It is a good job it only happens once a year which is why the citizens probably go a little nuts during the whole day, to get that bargain before stocks are gone.

"Yes it is and like I said it will be chaotic out there, just stay put and practice ok. I'll be back as soon as I have everything." Joey smiled with a wink then left the room and closed the door shut so Shadow had no interruptions.

"Right, ok this shouldn't be too hard to do." Shadow whispered to himself as he was still unsure of doing this or even how to begin.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and decided to at least try so he picked a nice spot on the floor and faced the closed balcony doors while sitting right in front of them. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees then closed his eyes. He look in deep calm breaths and tried to get a calm aura inside of him.

Fifteen minutes later…

"This is pointless." Shadow groaned out in frustration as he opened his eyes and rested his head in one hand, had that arms elbow resting on his knee while he glared outside up in the sky.

"How can I possibly do this for the time Joey wants me to…it's so boring and not at all relaxing." Shadow muttered with a frown in distaste to his given task.

"I don't even know if I'm even doing it right." Shadow sighed as he looked outside through the glass doors.

Shadow sighed again and decided to give it another go or he was going to get it in the neck from Joey. He went back into his previous position and closed his eyes, taking more deep breaths slowly. Soon enough, after twenty minutes, he was drifting into a state of calm as he wondered into his mind with a faint smile on his muzzle. Unknown to Shadow but this was when his dark gift became visible in the room with him. His shadow creatures floated in a calm manner around the room above his head in low numbers, four to be exact. A slightly bigger smile appeared across Shadow muzzle as he grew totally relaxed, it mimicking on his shadow creatures as they slowed in their movements a little.

A sudden loud bang brought Shadows senses on high alert and his eyes shot opening in a panic. His darkness became aggressive and shot in all different directions in the room. One smashed into the TV and the screen cracked and shattered loudly then the shadow vanished. Another shot through the glass doors and shattered that and vanished too, making Shadow quickly cover himself from the falling glass. The other two shot into the wall above the sofa and made cracks and scorch marks from the electricity coming off of them both then also vanishing. Shadow carefully stood and brushed the glass off himself then turned around to look at the quickly opening door.

"What happened in here?" Collin asked with high concern as he looked as his not amused son who was glaring in annoyance with crossed arms.

"How the hell should I know? I'm only doing what Joey asked me to do then a loud bang broke my concentration. I can only assume my gift showed while meditating then went out of whack when I was disturbed from that loud bang." Shadow unhappily said as he looked into his fathers eyes.

"I see, come here away from the glass and I will have someone clean up in here. I'll have a word with Joey when he gets back." Collin sighed as he motioned his son to come forward with a stretch out arm and hand movement.

Shadow rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms and did slowly walk towards his father, avoiding the glass since alls he had on his feet were his slipper boots. He reached his father and was guided out by him with an arm around his shoulders. As they walked passed the library Shadow glanced inside and found out what that bang was. One of the tall seven shelf book case on ground floor had tipped over with books all over the floor. There was three maids trying to get it back up and two picking up books that went flying across the floor upon falling.

"Dad what happened in the library?" Shadow curiously asked as they carried on walking, now looking up at his father.

"I am having the library rearranged and new book cases put in for they are very old and falling apart. I guess one gave way and fell down which would be that bang you heard." Collin answered with a gentle voice, looking down at is son with a soft smile.

"Oh right…I guess I better find a different place to do this meditating thing cousin Joey wants me to do while he is in the city. Hope he isn't too long." Shadow muttered with slight displeasure in doing it, especially after what happened in the entertainment room after being disturbed so suddenly.

"Yes he said he would try to be as quick as he can but I have a feeling he will be gone for at least another hour." Collin chuckled on his cousins misfortune on having to go out into the city on a day like today.

"Know any places that are calm, relaxing and lack disturbing noises?" Shadow asked as he looked up at his father, not sounding very energetic with having to continue meditating.

"Maybe we should wait until he come back son, we don't want anything else to happen and another room damaged." Collin suggested with a smile down at Shadow as he could tell Shadow did not want to continue.

"Fine by me dad, I don't particular want to continue meditating. If that is going to happen every time I'm jumped while in the middle of a session…lets just say I'd rather not even bother begin the session. I do not want someone getting hurt because of me. It was lucky it was only replaceable objects and not a person." Shadow seriously said with a deeply disturbed frown as his mind wondered to an image of someone getting hurt from his creatures of darkness when jumped like he was.

"I'm sure it was only a one off Shadow and just in case we will make sure no one comes near the room you are in until the session is finished with." Collin assured as he pulled Shadow into a side hug as they walked down the hallways of the palace.

"Or I can just not do it and find a different way to relax." Shadow grinned up as he gave a pleading look in his eyes.

"Not happening my child, you are going to continue mediating until further notice besides it was working right? You did find a sense of calmness before you were disturbed, didn't you?" Collin replied with a playful smirk down at his sons disappointed expression of having to continue.

"Yeah I guess I did." Shadow muttered unhappily as he looked away from his father and looked ahead of him instead.

"Also when you do meditate it will be in the mornings after breakfast so there wont be anything to disturb you like this afternoon." Collin assured with a grin as they turned a corner and carried on walking together.

 **(Thanks for reading the latest chapter of my one-shot based story of Shadows life growing up in the Underworld. I do hope you are still enjoying it and please review your thoughts wont ya. Until the next chap and as a sneak preview it will be about Shadows second assassination attempt so keep your eyes pealed for it or just click the 'follow story' button so you get an email to say when it is uploaded, that way you wont miss it or any of the chapters that follow that one...I think lol…Until the next chap that will be up when typed.)**


	10. Assassination attempt again?

**Chapter ten**

 **Assassination attempt again?**

It was night time in the Underworld and most of the day staff were in bed fast asleep or getting ready for bed. The night guards were on duty and patrolling around the outside and inside the palace. It was reaching ten o'clock and Shadow was planning a bust out in his bedroom. He had pretended to be in bed fast asleep wrapped in his covers, so his clothes weren't seen, for when his parents checked to see that he was indeed in bed an hour ago.

"Ok I reckon mum and dad are asleep now and don't plan to check on me again like the other night." Shadow thought as he threw the covers off him and quietly got out of his bed.

Shadow straightened himself out, slipped his boots on his feet then crept over to his door, opening it slowly and cautiously. He poked his head out first and looked down both ends of the corridor. Smirking as it was clear and quiet, he opened his door all the way and walked out. Shadow closed the door shut and cringed a little when it made a small noise, freezing on the spot for a few seconds. Shadow breathed out in relief as no one heard then began to make his way to one of the passageway entrances.

"This is so easy, I almost wish my parents were still up just for the challenge." Shadow smugly thought as he got to the end of the corridor and looked around the corner first before turning into it.

Seeing it empty he rushed down silently and avoiding being seen by the guards on duty as he went down the open corridor. Shadow slipped into a dark room and rushed over to the wall that would open up. He froze as he heard talking, getting louder as the voices moved closer to his location. Shadow looked around and cursed himself for choosing this passageway for the room was completely empty of places to hide behind.

"Damn it all." Shadow whispered under his breath as he rushed over to the entrance to the room and hid by the wall next to it.

Shadow held his breath and closed his eyes as the two guards stopped by the entrance and looked inside.

"Please don't come in here and just leave." Shadow thought as he could hear them both breathing very close to his position against the wall.

"I'm telling ya Alfie the new guy is all serious and doesn't talk much." The one not called Alfie said as he looked at his fellow night guard.

"Really, you sure Frank? I heard from one of the maids that the guy has a thing for Master Shadow and has been caught staring at the kid quite a few times for long periods until he is caught then he quickly walks away." Alfie replied then the two began to slowly walk away.

"No way, really?" Frank said in shock.

"Yep but the good thing is that Master Shadow hasn't noticed and Lord Collin said he will keep an eye on the guy." Alfie replied back then they both turned a corner.

"Oh My God that is so gross, I'm damn well thirteen and have a guy staring at me in that way…disturbing." Shadow thought as he gave a grossed out expression.

Shaking that thought away, and making a note to keep an eye on the new guy too, he proceeded in getting to the passageway and out of the palace before anyone else decided to show up. Now in the tunnel system Shadow rushed down the tunnels that would lead him to the park area. Shadow exited the tunnel, walking through bushes and passed trees until he reached the pathway near the play park.

"I do love the night time, it is quiet and peaceful." Shadow sighed out in contentment then began to slowly walk in the opposite way of the play area and down a path with trees on either side.

The lampposts were dimly shining down on the path and gently illuminating the way as the time was reaching eleven at night. Shadow smiled as he walked slowly and enjoying his walk. There wasn't a single person around and Shadow was thankful for that. Not only because if he was seen he would be in huge trouble from his parents but also because he just wanted time alone.

"This is nice, shame I have go behind mum and dads backs and sneak out like this. They just don't trust that I will be fine and wont lose it. Sometimes I wish they weren't so overprotected and give me some freedom." Shadow whispered to himself as he walked.

"Hey kid what you doing out at night and all on your own?" A deep voice called out and then the owner of that voice stepped out from beside the tree and stood in Shadows way on the path.

"That would be none of your business sir." Shadow frowned as his walk was disturbed by a brown bear, making him stop walking and stand a little away from him.

"Now that isn't very nice…Master Shadow." Another came out and joined the bear, smirking sinisterly and also a bear himself but with lighter brown fur.

"So you recognised me and in the dark too, impressive I guess. Do you mind moving aside please so I can continue my walk?" Shadow grinned as he spoke in a respectful tone of voice, being polite to try and get them to move.

"Let me have a little think…no!" The lighter bear said then pulled out a hand gun and pointed the barrel at Shadows head.

"You are aiming it wrong." The darker bear complained as he growled in frustration.

Shadow froze in fear as he had never seen a gun but had read about them. What he read was not good and knew this weapon can kill in one shot, especially where the bear was pointing. He needed to think fast and maybe try to distract the two so he could run away.

"Say erm…what is that you have in your hand?" Shadow asked as he decided to play dumb in hopes that he truly wasn't alone with the bears tonight and someone will come pass and help him out.

"What, this old thing? You never seen a gun or heard of one before?" The lighter bear said as he waved the gun a little but kept it pointed at Shadows head.

"Y-yeah that." Shadow nervously said as he gulped when the bear carelessly waved it while it was pointing right at him.

"Will you be careful with that thing or I'm taking over and killing the little brat muself. We already got lucky he was out tonight while we patrolled the park just in case and you are going to blow it." The darker one growled at the carelessness of the other.

"Ok, you are such a woman sometimes. This is called a gun and you will very quickly learn what it can do." The lighter one said with a sinister smirk, cocking the gun and getting ready to pull the trigger.

Shadow hitched a breath and widened his eyes in pure fear as he thought this was the end of him. He began to shake a little as he watched the bear holding the gun, pointed at his head, slowly put a little more pressure on the trigger.

"Oh God I'm going to die and at thirteen, damn it all." Shadow thought as he hoped it wouldn't be painful and it would be quick.

"W-why are you doing this for?" Shadow fearfully asked as he wanted to know why he had to die before actually dying, he figured he was at least owed that much.

"You are nothing by a mistake, damaged goods that should never have been born. You are contaminated with that gift and need to be eliminated from existence. For the sake of the vampire race's survival and free of your future reign we are ending you now before things get ugly and chaotic." The darker bear said with venom in his voice, giving Shadow a disgusted look.

"Hey you there, what are you both doing?" A passer by called out then rushed over when he saw the bear point a gun at a child.

"Shit hurry up and pull the damn trigger." The dark bear quickly said.

Shadow slowly turned his head slight and watched the human run then tackled the one not holding the gun. The bear fell and lightly bumped into the gun holder, making him change his aiming. The gun went off by accident and the bullet went flying at Shadow. Shadow found he couldn't move and was glued in place then the bullet hit flesh.

"Ahhh god damn it, that damn well hurts!" Shadow shouted out as the bullet hit his upper arm/shoulder area and was now imbedded into his bone.

Shadow hissed as he quickly grabbed his arm and tried to stop the bleeding. He knew it wont until the bullet was removed but luckily the two bears had ran off when the gun was fired, leaving Shadow and the passer-by alone. The guy that tackled one of the bares was back on his feet and had rushed over to Shadow with worry for he recognised the hedgehogs voice.

"Master Shadow let me have a look at your wound please." The man asked as he tried to keep a calm voice.

Shadow nodded then slowly removed his blooded hand to show the man his gun wound. Blood poured out of the bullet hole and showing no signs of stopping. The man frowned as he inspected the wound.

"You are going to need to go to the hospital, someone is going to have to remove that bullet so your healing process can start. If it isn't removed then you can run the risk of bleeding to death." The man seriously said then stood up straight.

"Thank you for helping me." Shadow said with gratitude while also trying to not think of how much his arm is hurting or about the blood flowing out and down his arm.

Shadow recovered his wound and hissed when pain shot down his arm. He knew he needed to put pressure on the wound to slow down the bleeding but did not mean to put that much pressure on it. The man gave Shadow a sympathetic look then began to make a portal to the hospital. When it was made the man gently wrapped an arm around Shadow and guided the young hedgehog into the portal with himself.

"I'm in so much trouble, dad is going to be so mad at me for this. Mum's going to have me watched every moment of every day now…oh the Gods must be punishing me for sneaking out at night." Shadow thought as he and the stranger that helped him walked out of the portal and into the hospital.

Suddenly to Shadow, the gun wound and what happened was not so scary, having his parents finding out he snuck out again was way more terrifying to him now.

"I am so dead when they get that phone call to say I'm here with a gun shot wound that needs treating. Why do I get myself into these situations?" Shadows next thought was when he and the human he was with walked up to the front desk.

"Good evening Miss but we are in need of urgent assistance. Master Shadow was attacked in the park by two large men and one shot him, as you can see." The man politely said in a calm voice.

"Do you think there is the possibility that someone could just patch me up and not inform my parents of this?" Shadow nervously asked as he looked at the rabbit receptionist, begging to her with his eyes to say yes of course.

"Oh dear God…right I'll page Dr Lynx right away." The rabbit said with panic and quickly got her pager out to inform Dr Lynx, completely ignoring Shadows hope filled request.

"I am in so much trouble." Shadow sighed as he looked down to the floor and into the blood puddle that rippled when a drop fell into it.

"I'm sure your parents will be more thankful to see you are alive than anything. Although I am sure you do now realise it wasn't very smart to sneak out by yourself." The man gently said as he looked down at Shadow.

"Yeah I know, erm what's your name?" Shadow sighed again then asked his question as he moved his head up to look at the one who saved his life.

"It's Rubin. Yes I know very unusual, ah here comes Dr Lynx." Rubin smiled at Shadow then noticed the doctor run towards them both.

"Janet inform Master Shadow's parents of this instant and assure them that their son is fine and being treated. Then I want you to call the police to come down, they will need to investigate this further. Please sir could you stay here, the police will want to talk to you." Dr Lynx said in a serious tone then when he was done, put a hand on Shadows back and guided him gently into a room.

"Thank you again for helping me and saving my life, maybe you could save me from my parents too." Shadow called back as he looked behind him at the human, joking a little with a anxious smile.

"You will be fine and good bye." Rubin smiled back with a slight bow of his head then took a seat in the waiting room.

Shadow turned back around and took in a deep breath as he was guided into an empty hospital room and over to the bed. Dr lynx assisted Shadow to sit on the edge of the bed and motioned the young hedgehog to remove his hand from the bleeding wound.

"Now Master Shadow, what was you doing out at this time of night?" Dr Lynx asked with a deep frown while examining the bullet wound with his eyes and putting on a pair of gloves at the same time.

"I wont lie to you, I know I shouldn't be out during the night by myself. Sometimes being at home can be a little suffocating and I just needed some time away. I swear I had no idea I was going to get shot and thought I will be back way before anyone realised I wasn't in bed." Shadow replied as he looked at his wound.

"Well I do hope you now realise this was a very irresponsible move to make, you could have been killed if someone didn't come along and intervene." Dr Lynx seriously said then moved his glove covered hands towards the wound and gently moved some blooded fur away so he could see the hole better.

"Yes and this is completely all down to me and my stupidity. It would never have happened if I just stayed home." Shadow sighed as yes he knew it was risky going out at night knowing he has had his life threatened before but simply ignored it and went out regardless.

"You are going to have to go to theatre and have the bullet removed." Dr Lynx said as he stood up straight and removed his blood covered gloves.

"Oh goody." Shadow thought but decided to not voice his displeasure.

Dr Lynx paged a nurse to come and prepare Shadow for surgery then went over to a cupboard to cover the wound to try and get the bleeding to slow down and not get everywhere as they take Shadow down to operate.

An hour later Shadow was being wheeled out of surgery while lying on the bed. His wound was patched up with stitches that would fall out once the wound was healed over. Collin and Emily were waiting in Shadows hospital room with anxious expressions and when Shadow was wheeled inside they sighed in relief that their son was doing alright. A nurse set up a drip then left the room. Dr Lynx entered with a faint smile and stood in front of the royals. He bowed his head then straightened up.

"Master Shadow is fine and his wound will be fully healed by tomorrow nigh. The bullet was embedded into his bone but no permanent damage was done. The bone never shattered which is very good news although it is cracked a little from the force of the bullet hitting his bone. He is a very luck hedgehog in that sense for it could have been far worse. He did lose a fair amount of blood and will be a little weak when he comes around from the sedation. We would like to keep him over night so we can monitor him and see if he needs another bag for the drip." Dr Lynx explained with a semi serious tone, every now and then glancing over at Shadow asleep on the bed.

"Thank you so much Dr Lynx for everything." Emily said in a relieving tone, very happy to hear her son was going to be fine, well until she and Collin gets him back home that is.

"The police would like to speak to Master Shadow before you take him home tomorrow morning and they will come see him when he awake…My apologies I have to go but please call if you both require anything." Dr Lynx said then was paged and had to leave to attend to another patient, closing the door after walking out.

"Oh he is in so much trouble when we take him home." Collin said with anger in his voice as he looked at Shadow.

"I say a constant escort is a start, he will surly dislike that." Emily said as she crossed her arms and also looking at her sleeping son.

"But despite how angry I am with him, I'm so relieved he is alright. Those men could have…anyway I am so thankful Rubin came along when he did." Collin sighed as he looked at his wife with slight sadness in his eyes.

He and Emily personally thanked their son's saviour after the police were done questioning him in the empty waiting room near where they were.

"I know dear." Emily faintly smiled and moved closer to hug her husband.

Morning finally came around and Shadow was slowly beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room slowly. He gulped nervously at seeing his father asleep in the room on a cushioned chair next to him and was silently cursing his stupid actions in sneaking out that late or early, depending how you look at it. Shadow stiffened up as he watched his father move then relaxed as Collin settled back down again.

"Ok if I am really, really quiet then he wont wake up for another half an hour or so. That will give me plenty of time to come up with some sort of excuse as to why I was out and not in bed." Shadow thought as he very carefully sat up and shuffled back a little so his back was resting up against the pillows, the drip no longer attached to him.

Unfortunately for Shadow a Doctor came into the room with a nurse seconds after he moved and woke Collin up in the process. Colin stretched up and soon relaxed himself then looked over at his nervous looking son. Collin gave Shadow a look that said, 'just you wait until we get back home, you are in so much trouble young man'.

"Good morning my Lord and it is good to see you awake and sitting up Master Shadow. Lets have a little look at that wound shall we?" Dr Lynx smiled warmly as he motioned the nurse to remove the dressing so he could inspect it before giving Shadow the all clear to go home.

When the nurse finished with her task Dr lynx came closer and gave the closed wound a good inspection before smiling in satisfaction.

"It is healing nicely but I wouldn't lift anything heavy for a few days or do anything drastic. The bone could still be healing and any further damages will result in permanent damage." Dr Lynx said with a semi firm voice towards Shadow.

"So I can go home?" Shadow asked with drooped ears as he knew the quicker he was home the quicker he will have to face his punishment he was sure his parents were going to dish out.

"Great I get punished for almost being killed but I guess it wouldn't have happened if I just stayed home." Shadow thought as he looked down to his sheet covered lap.

"I shouldn't have to hide at home though and should be allowed to go out without being attacked." Shadows next thought was and wasn't paying attention to the adults talking in the room.

"Shadow are you listening?" Collin groaned as he could see that his son was not and was getting frustrated.

"Hmmm? Oh right I'm going home then yeah?" Shadow said with a forced smile as he looked up at his father.

"No the police need to have a word with you first then we are going home. Dr Lynx has just left to tell them we are ready for that chat." Collin shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Oh." Shadow muttered and inwardly sighed in relief as he wasn't going home just yet.

It took almost two hours to talk to the police and that was only because Shadow was stalling to avoid going home. Yes he knew he would eventually but he also knew his mother was waiting for him with probably the worst punishment ever to be invented. Right now Shadow was standing beside his father by the front desk while Collin filled out some paperwork.

"Please don't let my punishment be a months cleaning or a damn escort." Shadow thought as he anxiously waited to leave the hospital.

After five more minutes they two silently walked out of the hospital and through a portal Collin had made. Collin took his sons hand and led the way, never dropping his sons hand as they left the portal and walked into the palace through the gardens entrance. Emily was standing there with arms crossed and not at all looking happy at her son.

"Right as much as I am absolutely relieved to see you are fine but you will be punished for sneaking out alone during the night. I have organised an escort to be with you for three months and he is waiting for you in the lounge. I advise you do not start or cause trouble for him or it will be longer and more trouble will come your way." Emily firmly said with a deadly serious expression as she looked at her very sorry looking son, all standing in the corridor by the garden entrance.

"The guards all around are also going to keep a sharp eye on your movements and there will be someone stationed outside your bedroom door every night until I see fit. Try to sneak out again and there will be hell for you until you are old enough to rule after me. You will go to your room at seven every evening and someone will get you up at seven in the morning. I do not want to hear any complaining from you during these three months for like your mother said, it will be extended." Collin said as he gave Shadow the same expressions and tones as his wife.

"I just wish to say that I am very sorry and I honestly did not know things were going to end up like they did. You will have no trouble from me for this is all my fault for being so stupid and irresponsible." Shadow sighed with drooped ears and looking down to the ground with apologetic features, hating the oncoming three months of having someone constantly being with him wherever he goes.

"Now lets just go get some breakfast and try to learn from all of this ok." Collin said with a much more softer voice and guided his son to the dining room by the hand.

"I'll see you both after breakfast in the lounge, I'm going to give Samuel a run down of what to expect being Shadows escort." Emily called out with a more cheerful voice then walked off in the opposite direction.

It is safe to sat Shadow will not be sneaking out during the night ever again, well while he was still only a child.

 **(Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to update but there it is. Hope all who are reading this is still enjoying the story and any comments are welcomed...)**


	11. The annual ball

**Chapter eleven**

 **The annual ball**

"This stinks, do I have to attend?" Shadow whined as he was made to dress in fancy, yet very smart, clothing and was being fussed over by his mother in front of a long stand up mirror.

Shadow was made to wear a black suit that, in his opinion, was pointless as it kind of blended into his fur a little. He had a crisp white shirt under the black blazer he had on and buttoned up, black trousers and shiny black shoes that were uncomfortable and a little too tight. He has a black bow-tie around his neck and arms crossed as he glared at himself in the mirror.

"Shadow yes you do and you used to love our annual ball. Your friend Fay will be there." Emily replied with a smile as she sorted out her sons quills, making them all neat and tidy for the ball.

Emily was wearing a beautiful long ball gown that flowed to the floor so you couldn't see her footwear, which were comfortable boots. That was the only reason for choosing a long flowing dress, so no one could see her casual boots. The dress was a pale blue with gentle sparking glitter on the bottom half of the dress. It was thin strapped and was a little low cut so a little of her cleavage could be seen but not enough to cause Collin's nose to bleed. She has her hair/quills specially done at her hairdressers and was tied up into a bun with a few quill strands flowing down from it and two semi thick strands draped down the sides of her face. Her silver tiara that was decorated with small shinny diamonds, creating four medium size roses and one large rose in the middle, with a ruby in the middle of each rose and two large leaves on the ends that rested perfectly on her head which sparkled in the little light the Underworld provided. More so as they were in doors under the electric lighting.

"That's the only good thing about this ball." Shadow muttered under his breath as he continued to glare in hate at his fancy suit.

"Why can't I wear what dad has on anyway?" Shadow whined yet again as he looked at his mothers reflection, begging for her to say 'oh why not lets get you out of that suit and we will see what we can find', well he hoped she would say that.

Collin, because of his huge wings on his back, couldn't wear a suit and only the bottom half of one. He was simply wearing his royal red robes, black trousers, black shoes and a black bow-tie around his neck. He had his quills groomed and tidied up by a specialist, having the dead ones removed in the process. Shadow of course damn right refused having that done when he watched his father get it done and zipped away when it was his turn. He hid until it was almost time for the ball, well until his mother found him and dragged him to get ready.

"You know why your father can't wear a suit and besides you look absolutely adorable sweetheart. Just think in a good few years time you wont have to wear a suit and can go to the ball just like you father does." Emily smiled as she assured her son with a soft tone while she finished up on Shadows quills.

"Humph not soon enough, it's itchy and tight and uncomfortable too. It does nothing for my chest fur and its itchy." Shadow complained as he frowned at his clothing in the mirror, uncrossing his arms as he was made to turn around to face his mother.

"It is only for tonight Shadow then by all means burn the suit if it will make you happy. So smile and be on your best behaviour or there will be trouble young man." Emily semi firmly said as she straightened Shadow bow-tie then took a step back to admire her son.

"Smile Shadow." Emily giggled as alls she got was an unimpressed expression.

Shadow sighed deeply then smiled at his mother with a forced happy look. Emily clapped her hands and smiled brightly back.

"You look so grown up sweetie." Emily sight out dreamily as she looked at her son from head to shoe.

"Does that mean I can have grown up drink?" Shadow asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No it does not my son." Collin announced his presence by his son's bedroom door, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame while looking at his wife and son.

"Fine, it was worth a shot, how long have I got until the torture starts?" Shadow smirked a little deviously at his father.

"Half an hour Shadow. Now why don't you go to the ballroom and wait for our guests to arrive." Collin smirked deviously back then motioned Shadow to leave the room with a movement of his head.

Shadow casually walked out and down the hallway towards the ballroom, bumping into his sister on the way. She was wearing a similar ball gown as her mother but different colour, hers was a lilac instead of blue. Her hair/quills was done in the same fashion but it was all up in a bun shape with sparkling glitter in it. She wore her silver tiara with two swirls on either side and had a red diamond in the centre of each swirl. The front part of the tiara had an arch shape that was joined at the top with a ruby, in the middle of the small arch where more swirls that had small red diamonds going along all three. It rested perfectly on top of her head and, like her mothers, sparkled in the light. Again her dress was long enough for no one to notice her footwear, as she got that advice from her mother and took it with grace, as she wore her casual boots on as well.

"You scrub up nicely Shadow but I'm betting you are hating every second of this." Tanya grinned as she and Shadow walked side by side to the ballroom, having known this from th many complaints Shadow deep during the week as the ball approached.

"Of course I am, it's a given. When I'm Overlord I'm so getting rid of the annual ball." Shadow grumbled with a deep frown as he looked ahead of him.

"Yeah you say this now but I can guarantee when you are older you will love attending the ball just for a social occasion with other adults you don't speak to on a daily basis." Tanya giggled as she knew that was why her parents enjoyed the yearly ball.

"Yeah sure but can you sneak me an adult drink?" Shadow asked in a slightly whispered tone as they walked into the ballroom that was done up and cleaned for the evening.

The ballroom had tables stretching along one side of the wall and a few huge drinks fountains with warm blood flowing and a bunch of empty glasses near each one. A deep red table cloth covered the tables and half way down the sides towards the floor. The room was lit dimly for atmosphere and completely cleaned from top to bottom. There was a classical band setting up their instruments and testing them out to make sure they were in tune and working. They were positioned opposite the entrance room on the other side and near the corner. All six members were in a smart suit and looking very fancy for the ball. There were also waiters getting ready with trays of fancy posh, blood related, food for the guests when they arrive. Some were even filling up glasses and putting them on empty trays to go around to the guests.

"Shadow you know you are not near old enough for an adult drink, you are only thirteen. No I am not sneaking you an adult drink on the sly." Tanya gasped out in slight shock of being asked to do this.

"I'll be fourteen in two months, doesn't that count?" Shadow smiled up at his sister with innocence.

"Still not sneaking you a drink from the adult fountains." Tanya dryly said with a slow shake of her head.

"Fine I'll stick to the kiddie fountain then." Shadow pouted with a frown as he and Tanya stood in the middle and waited for the ball to come to life in less than twenty minutes.

"SHADOW!" A voice called out to him with a bright happy tone, making Shadow turn his head to look at who was waving and walking over to him and his sister.

"Hello Fay, you look lovely this evening." Shadow smiled happily at seeing his best friend then hugged her when she reached him.

Fay was in a pastel pink dress that flowed down to the floor and it went a little puffy outty from the waist down to the rim of the dress. It was thin strapped and low v-cut around the neck/chest area, giving a small view of her early developed cleavage. Her quills were down, straightened with a very small flick at the ends and she had a glittery headband in going across her head to keep them down straight and out of her face. She wore no make-up for Shadow told her she didn't need it for she was pretty without it, that was said a few months back. The hug broke and Fay took a step away from Shadow then smiled happily at Tanya.

"Hello Tanya, you are looking so gorgeous…I am so loving the dress." Fay said with an excited expression, holding back a squeal as she spoke.

"Thank you I totally agree. I just love the cheat us girls can do when attending a ball don't you." Tanya grinned with amusement as she lifted her dress up to show her boots.

"Absolutely." Fay laughed as she did the same and revealed her comfortable looking boots.

"What this is so not fair…next year I'm wearing a damn dress so I don't have to wear tight uncomfortable shoes." Shadow said with unfairness in his features not caring he said he was willing to wear a dress in front of his sister and best friend.

"Oh I would love to see you in a dress Shadow." Tanya laughed as she let go of her dress and it dropped to the floor once more, Fay doing the same with hers.

"Bet it's _way_ more comfortable then what I'm forced to wear." Shadow smirked playfully as he looked at his sister and friend.

"But you look so hansom Shadow, I really do not see anything wrong with what you are wearing." Fay smiled softly at Shadow as she held her hands together in front of her, resting them lightly on her long puffy ball gown dress.

"You really think so? Well if you don't mind it then I suppose I can put up with it without complaining for the rest of the evening slash night." Shadow gently said with a warm smile as he and Fay locked eyes.

"Fay and Shadow sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Haha-hahaha." A child's voice sang as she ran into the ballroom and up to the three in the middle.

"Lilly will you stop that, me and Shadow are just friends." Fay frowned as she looked at her eight year old sister with crossed arms and a light blush on her muzzle.

Lily was a slightly darker purple than Fay and she had twilight blue eyes. She was wearing a soft cream dress with a huge white bow tied around the back, the dress flowed to her knees and she had white flat sparkly shoes on. She also has a white bow wrapped under her quills and tied on the top to give her a cute innocent look as she was only eight years old.

"Not what your face is saying sis." Lilly giggled as she pointed up at Fay's flustered cheeks, making them got a shade darker.

"Sisters can be such a pain cant they." Shadow whispered in Fay's ear as he lent his head closer to her then after he finished talking moved away again.

Fay cleared her throat and composed herself and smiled in agreement at Shadow. Collin and Emily walked in and stood by the entrance as they were told the guests were arriving. Collin turned his head around and gave the classical band the cue to begin playing softly, which they did.

"Seems like everything is about to kick off." Shadow muttered as music hit his ears and he straightened up and put on that smile he said he would for his mother.

Soon the guests began to enter, some of noble back grounds and some having a special invitation to attend. The rest were members of the royal family and the council members with their families. Collin and Emily greeted each of their guest as they entered, both smiling happily and speaking with delight at each guest. The room got crowed quickly as the last guests entered, The waiters going round and offering food and drinks with smiles on their faces. The last to arrive and walk into the ballroom were Shadow and Tanya's aunt Katherine and uncle Travis both accompanied with their two boys Chase and Matt. They were on Emily's side of the family, Travis being Emily's brother. Everyone was wearing fancy clothing with all the females having long dresses so they got away with not wearing painful high-heel shoes all night.

"Don't see why I couldn't wear comfortable boots like all the girls in here." Shadow thought as he kept forcing that smile on his muzzle when he noticed someone approach him, he now standing near the tables and overlooking the guests mingling.

"Good evening Master Shadow, you are looking very dashing this evening." A nice looking female human said with a very polite voice, bowing her head in respect.

"Thank you Miss, I must say your dress is very flattering on you. Might I ask where you got it from?" Shadow forced an interested look as he complimented the human, making her giggle a little.

"You are such a sweetheart." The human said as she covered her mouth and giggled some more, looking away with mild embarrassment.

"Damn straight I am lady." Shadow thought as he smiled brightly up at the human.

"Mildred, honey, come meet Lord Collin and Lady Emily. Oh good evening Master Shadow, I hope you do not mind if I borrow my wife for a moment." A man said with excitement then noticed Shadow, smiling down at him with a soft tone when speaking to him.

"No of course not." Shadow smiled back then watched the two humans walk towards his parents.

"Well you can tell they had a special invitation, they look absolutely giddy with being here." Matt muttered in Shadows ear with amusement in his voice.

"Tell me about it but it is nice to see normal citizens here and not just the nobles, my family and the councillors with their families." Shadow casually replied with a shrug as he turned to face his cousin.

"How's that little gift coming along cuz?" Matt asked with a grin, knowing all about it as most family members did, the citizens only knowing half of course.

"It coming, can be hell at times but I've got some control over it, not much but some." Shadow smirked playfully as he answered the question.

"Shadow, how is my favourite cousin doing?" Chase walked over with a huge smile on his muzzle then grabbed Shadow into a tight hug.

"Y-yea doing g-great Chase." Shadow just about said as he was bear hugged by his cousin and Matt's older brother.

"So I saw your little girlfriend, she is looking very nice cuz." Matt teased with a wink at Shadow as Shadow was being let go of.

"She is not my girlfriend, just a friend. Why does everyone keep assuming that we are together?" Shadow groaned with a roll of his eyes then Fay caught his eye through the crowd of people.

She was happily talking to some older guy and then giggled at something that the guy had said. Shadow frowned then looked away, crossing his arms as he didn't know why it bothered him to see his best friend talking to some older guy and having fun without him.

"Yeah sure she isn't, we believe ya." Matt chuckled as he nudged Shadow playfully.

"We are thirteen, there is nothing going on between us." Shadow grumbled with frustration as he frowned deeply, his eyes beginning to glow a little as his mind kept going back to the way that guy was looking at his friend.

"I definitely saw something in that guys eyes and it did not look good." Shadow thought as he frowned a little more deeply.

Chase and Matt exchanged looks then mentally deciding not to tease Shadow further on that subject. There was no need to upset Shadow so his gift would surface and ruining the evening so early into it. Just at that moment Fay was dragging that guy over towards the three boys with a happy smile. Shadow watched her and slightly narrowed his eyes at the guy looking down at her chest. His eyes began to glow a little more at that and a sudden rage filled his being but he tried to contain it for as long as possible.

"Shadow I want you to meet Jess, he's here with his uncle. Jess this is my friend Shadow and he's cousins Matt and Chase." Fay happily said with a bright tone, introducing everyone and unaware of how Shadow was looking or of how Jess would glance at her chest.

"Yeah hi, say Fay do you think you could show me where the rest rooms is, I do not want to get lost or find myself in a restricted area." Jess waved the boys off then gave Fay a pleading look when speaking to her.

"I do not think so." Shadow thought a he gave a low growl, making everyone with him look at him.

"Shadow what's the matter?" Fay asked with concerned eyes as she finally noticed Shadows brightly glowing red eyes that were slowly turning black the more rage that filled his being.

"Oh I get it, he's just jealous that you are talking to me and not giving him any attention." Jess chuckled with a devious grin as he wrapped an arm around Fays waist, pulling her close to himself.

"Get off her now." Shadow growled as he narrowed his now black eyes at the older brown hedgehog that looked at least eighteen or a couple of years older than that.

"No, she is mine now. Come on Fay lets get out of here and have our own fun." Jess said with a mocking laugh at Shadow then went to drag Fay away.

"Hey dude, you do know she is only thirteen right." Matt said with a disgusted tone at the guy.

"Yes I do and so what, come babe lets split." Jess replied then dragged Fay away or at least tried to.

"No get off me Jess." Fay pulled away but Jess grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

"Get off her now you pervert." Shadow said in a deep low voice and taking steps towards Jess with murder in his glowing black eyes.

Jess widened his eyes and quickly let go of Fay when he noticed the floor was cracking slightly under the steps of Shadow. He gulped as Shadow stopped right in front of him and gave a very fearful expression as he stared at glowing black eyes of darkness.

"H-hey lets just chill and forget what happened, y-yeah Shadow?" Jess said as he became scared for his life.

"That is Master Shadow to you now leave us." Shadow growled with anger, striking fear in all who was standing with him.

Jess quickly nodded and ran away from them, mainly away from Shadow. Shadow turned to look at Fay with a deep frown.

"You were aware he was gawking down at your chest right and he was going to force you into doing things with him." Shadow seriously said as he and Fay locked eyes.

"What?" Fay whispered with shock, her eyes wide with terror of what could have happened.

"I sensed this from him and he knew it would be wrong but he did not care. I also happened to have seen him looking lustful at your chest a few times." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down by taking some deep breaths in and slowly letting them out.

"Oh Shadow thank you so much." Fay cried out with joy, throwing herself at Shadow and hugged him.

Shadow smiled and uncrossed his arms to hug Fay back.

"Yeah nothing going on there is there Chase?" Matt whispered over to his older brother who just chuckled back.

"You are most welcome, no one takes advantage of my best friend and gets away with it." Shadow whispers to Fay then the hug broke.

Shadows eyes were now open and slowly going back to normal once more as he and Fay looked at each other with smiles. Unknown to them but both Collin and Tony were watching closely at their children and had seen everything. they were about to go over and calm the situation down but found they didnt need to.

"I must thank your son for protecting my daughter later on and might I say he has calmed himself down very well this time." Tony said as he looked away from Shadow and Fay and looked at his ruler beside him.

"Yes I am very proud of his actions and how quickly he has calmed down. They are both quite the pair don't you think?" Collin grinned as he looked back at Tony.

"I would say so yes." Tony chuckled as he looked back at his daughter and future ruler with a soft smile in their direction, watching them chat and laugh with Chase and Matt.

An hour later and Collin signalled for the band to up the volume a little then he took his wife's hand and led her to the middle to dance. Soon enough other couples joined in and were dancing the waltz along with the royal couple. Shadow and Fay watched the adults glide gracefully across the ballroom in the large space. Shadow of course knew most formal dances and wanted to ask Fay if she wanted to dance with him but wasn't sure if she knew the steps.

"They look so lovely, I wish I could dance like that." Fay sighed with a dreamy voice, watching her parents dancing together near Shadow's.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Shadow smiled softly as he looked beside him at his friend.

"You know the waltz?" Fay turned her head to look back at Shadow with a raised brow, never seeing him dance before.

"Yes and other formal dances related to ballroom, my mum insisted I learn them all so I did." Shadow smiled brightly as he spoke in a cheerful tone at his friend.

"Oh please, what do I need to do?" Fay excitedly replied with a very happy expression, making Shadow chuckle lightly.

"Just follow my lead and try not to step on my toes. The dance pretty much repeats itself over and over again but it is fun in some ways." Shadow smirked playfully as he held out his hand to Fay.

"Fay may I have this dance?" Shadow asked gently as he looked into Fays eyes.

"Oh hell yeah you can." Fay giggled as she took Shadows hand and allowed him to lead her to the dancing area.

"Ok the position is important, your right hand goes on my shoulder and your left into my hand. Yeah like that. Just a warning but my other hand will be going on your waist ok and then I will lead the dance. You just need to follow and let your mind flow oh and try not over think about it. Let me worry about our next move, ready?" Shadow explained as he gave instructions that Fay followed.

"Yep so lead on Shadow." Fay smiled brightly then lightly gasped as Shadow tightened his hold on her a little and pulled her close to him.

"Just relax and let me do all the work…that's it, perfect." Shadow said as he began to lead the dance, guiding Fay along with him.

"Wow this is so easy." Fay giggled with excitement as Shadow made them both move with graceful movements across the floor.

"Agreed, so how are things? I haven't seen you in like forever." Shadow smiled as he spoke his question to his friend while never missing a step to the dance.

"Apart from having an annoying little sister that constantly accuses me of being with you, nothing much. Why can't a girl and boy be friends without being accused of something more going on?" Fay said with a small frown as she and Shadow locked eyes as they danced with the music.

"I know right. What about school? Anything fun going on there this term?" Shadow chuckled then asked with an interested expression as he lightly pushed Fay away, spun her then pulled her back close to him.

"Well there was a fight between two girls in the corridor last week. I think it was something to do with some guy they both liked and wanted to date. It took two teachers to break it up and separate them both." Fay grinned as she answered with slight amusement in her voice having had watched the entire thing play out.

"Damn, being home schooled sure sucks at times. I miss all the cool stuff that high school provides to its students." Shadow chuckled with amusement then slowed their movements as the music was coming to its end.

"Sometimes I wish I was home schooled, there's this group of girls who keep bugging me about the palace and what you are like and what things you enjoy doing. Bla bla bla…count yourself lucky you don't go to high school, you wouldn't get a moments peace from the other students there."Fay groaned as she noticed the dancing was slowing down and the music was hitting it's final climax.

"You know maybe I should go and see what it is like, you know just for a few days or maybe a month. It would definitely be an experience for me." Shadow smirked as he gave his friend a slightly devious expression in his eyes that told her he was planning something.

"Your parents wont allow that Shadow so you might as well stop planning." Fay rolled her eyes but smiled all the same as the thought of Shadow being at her school for a that long would be kind of awesome.

The music finally came to a stop and all the dancers stopped and broke away from their partners. There was a round of clapped hands and the music started again but a different piece was played. Shadow and Fay walked off the dance area and back over to the tables to get a drink from the, as Shadow put it, kiddie fountain. Shadow filled two cups up and passed one to Fay, who took it with a smile.

"You know I was dreading this even but I have to say I am actually having a really nice time." Shadow smiled as he held his drink and looked at his best friend in the eyes.

"Yeah and you got to teach me how to dance and saved me from a jerk too. I'd say that's a bonus." Fay grinned with a playful look in her eyes as she looked back at Shadow.

It is safe to say the rest of the evening was a success and enjoyed by most if not all who attended.

 **(Just a note to say I was far too lazy to research the waltz dance but hope I got some of the steps and positions right. Should I do a one-shot chapter of Shadow attending the Underworld high school? I am sure that would be a chapter and a half to read so I might but that depends if anyone wants it. If ya do then tell me in a review and I will do my best to get it done after the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be about Shadow having his wings grow through his back so stay tuned if you are interested. I do hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for reading it too. Please tell me what you think by a simple review, many thanks…)**


	12. Pains a bitch pt1

**Chapter twelve**

 **Pain's a bitch part one**

Shadow was laying in his bed and had the most terrible night of his entire life. He was having back pains and they started in the very early hours of the morning, four days ago. They were mild at first and was bearable but now they were getting worse. He kept groaning in discomfort every time he moved, even the slightest movement sent pain coursing through his back. He knew he should have been up and about over half an hour ago but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the bed.

"This is so horrible, worse than getting shot and I can say that for I know what it feels like to have a bullet go through flesh and hit the bone." Shadow thought as he hissed through clenched teeth with tightly shut eyes as another shot of pain travelled down and all around his back.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on his bedroom door then his fathers voice hit his ears, asking if he was up yet. Shadow groaned as he forced himself out of bed to open his bedroom door. He got as far as the middle of the space between his bed and bedroom door when he collapsed to his hands and knees, crying out in pain with tightly shut eyes. Collin quickly burst through the door and gasped at seeing his son on the floor with a pained expression, tears in the corners of Shadows shut eyes and getting bigger. Shadow shook a little from the amount of pain he was feeling and didn't notice when his father rushed down to the floor beside him.

"Shadow what is it, what's wrong?" Collin asked with a panicked voice, putting a hand on Shadows upper back.

Shadow hissed when he felt the pressure of that hand on his back and opened one eye to look over at his father.

"D-dad…it hurts, remove y-your hand pl-please." Shadow shakily said as he breathed irregular intakes of air.

Collin at first didn't clock what was going on until Shadow cried out in agony again when he unintentionally put more pressure on Shadows back.

"D-dad!" Shadow growled as he half glared up at his father with glowing red eyes.

"I'm sorry son. Try and breath evenly and remain calm ok. I do believe you are getting your wings. A bit early thought, they don't usually start to develop until the age of eighteen, not fourteen and a half." Collin softly said as he did remove his hand and tried to help Shadow to stand.

With slow shaky movements, along with gripping tightly onto his father, Shadow managed to stand but not up straight. Collin slowly guided Shadow to his bed and carefully sat him down on the edge. He sat next to his son and frowned as he realised Shadow was in far too much pain for it to have just started.

"Shadow when did the pain start?" Collin asked as he watched Shadow tense up a little, from pain or from his question Collin wasn't all too sure.

"E-early hours of the m-morning…four days a-ago." Shadow said as he tried to fight against the pain, gripping the edge of the bed and leaning forwards a little.

"Why didn't you say something Shadow, we could have given you pain relief?" Collin sighed as he shook his head at what his son had just confessed.

"Y-you know how I feel about n-needles and be-besides it was man-manageable." Shadow chuckled playfully as he replied, turning his head and gave his father a small smile but his eyes displayed so much pain in them as they glowed a brighter red.

"Hate them or not Shadow, you need pain relief. The pain is only going to get more severe from here until your wings break through, growing as they form their shape out of your back. I'm not going to lie but it will be messy and you are going to feel weak when it is all done with. In fact you will fall unconscious from the amount of pain it will cause your body and mind when the process is near the end." Collin firmly said as he stood up and turned to face his son.

"H-had a feeling you were going to, to say that." Shadow grinned up at his father and made a move to stand.

"No Shadow, I will have Rachael come to you. I do not want you to move until the pain is manageable once more." Collin said as he gently placed his hands on Shadows shoulders and guided him back down with care.

Shadow sighed with a nod then closed his eyes tightly and hissed as more pain rose up and pulsating all over. Collin rushed out and ran to the medic room, hoping Rachael was there now as it was still only eight o'clock in the morning. She was the one that had the keys to the locked medicine cupboard so hope was at its high. Collin rushed inside and sighed with relief as his eyes landed on Rachael leaning against a bed with a folder open in her hands.

"Rachael my dear I need pain relief for Shadow, he is having back pains and has done for four days now. He is in a lot of pain and can barely walk or stand without keeling over." Collin spoke in a forced calm voice as he was worried and a little confused as to why his son was going through all of this so early in his age.

"Right of course, I'm on it." Rachael replied as she put the folder on the bed then went over to the locked cupboard, getting the keys out of her pocket.

Back with Shadow, he was breathing deeply and shaking a little as the pain began to get a little worse. He was trying not to think about it but it was very hard when it was constant. His eyes were turning black with a glow to them and his darkness was starting to surface as the mental stress of his pain took effect. Dark, smoke like, shadow creatures appeared and zipped around the room in the air, occasionally scraping against the wall and leaving scorch marks from the electricity coming off of them.

"J-just a few more days of this and, and it will all be over with." Shadow whispered through clenched teeth as he glared at the floor in front of him with a pained expression in his glowing black eyes of darkness.

Due to glaring at that one spot for far too long and having his darkness active right now, the floor where his eyes laid began to crack and separate a little. Shadow groaned and closed his eyes to stop it from getting worse.

"I guess I can make looks kill." Shadow thought as he growled and gripped harder on the edge of his bed, claws digging into the sheets and penetrating into the mattress.

Suddenly one of his dark shadows swooped down and hit his back, making him cry out in agony, eyes shooting open and looking back to that cracked spot on his bedroom floor. Another one did the same and hit the same spot on Shadows back.

"Ahhh god damn this, will you damn well stop attacking me!" Shadow cried out with rage, his voice echoing throughout his room and could be heard in the corridor out side.

The creatures doubled in number as Shadow became more enraged as another smashed itself into his back. That hit made Shadow fall forwards to the floor onto his hands and knees above that crack he made with his staring. Shadow shut his eyes and cried out in frustration as it seemed to him his gift was fighting against him instead of for him.

"STOP THIS PLEASE!" Shadow screamed out as his back was throbbing from the inner and outer pains, getting hit with a more harder attack that was accompanied by an electric shock.

Shadow gasped and opened his eyes wide when it happened again and the shock was a little more intense. Shadow was left unable to move as he tried to process what was happening to him. Those shocks should now be seriously hurting him but instead they were starting to sooth his back pain, helping him to cope better with it.

"What is going on? I thought electricity is supposed to really, really hurt not be so soothing. Is my gift just trying to stop my pain or am I just getting used to the feeling?" Shadow thought as he was electrocuted again by his creatures of darkness, feeling nothing but a numb sensation throughout his back now.

Collin and Rachael ran down the corridor towards Shadows room, a syringe with pain medicine inside in Rachael's hand. They stopped outside Shadows door and Collin quickly opened it. They both walked in and gasped at what they were seeing. Shadows darkness was flying around the room and attacking Shadows back with electrical shocks. What surprised them more was the faint relieving smile on Shadows muzzle and half lidded eyes that looked calm and content, the only thing suggesting they weren't was the glow of black emitting from Shadows usually red iris'.

"Shadow?" Collin half whispered as he stared down at his son from near the door.

"I can barely feel any pain now." Shadow whispered as his eyes were slowly changing back and the shadow creatures were slowly disappearing as their job was almost finished with.

The very last three shot down at Shadow and hit him one by one then fizzed away. Shadow was now breathing evenly and he was no longer shaking from pain. He slowly moved to sit on the floor and lent up against the bed with tired features. There was only a very small amount of pain being felt but very easy for Shadow to ignore and cope with.

"It seems like you have your own way to kill pain but I still need to give you this." Rachael grinned at her future ruler and walked over to Shadow then kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah would have been nice to be informed of that but it is not like they can talk to me. I figured out what was happening half way through." Shadow whispered with a light laugh as he was just feeling so relieved with no major pain being felt for the first time in four days.

Rachael gave Shadow a soft smile then gently took a hold of his arm so she could inject the pain relief into his vein. Shadow hissed a little and looked away as he did not want to see what was happening. He never liked injections and probable never will.

"There you go, it will take a few minutes to kick in but it will last for five hours before needing another one. I suggest come see me in the medic room in four and a half hours so we can top you up before the pain starts up again." Rachael informed her future ruler then stood up onto her feet, capping the used needle.

"Thank you Rachael and I will, I do not want to be in that much pain again." Shadow calmly said with a faint relieved smile up at her.

"Yes thank you Rachael and I will make sure he does. Now Shadow I suggest you get some rest and I will inform your tutor you wont be in class today." Collin announced in a semi firm tone to his son then after walked out of his sons room with Rachael, closing the door up and leaving a small gap.

Shadow hoists himself up onto his feet, turns to face his bed then collapses onto his bed face down with a heavy sigh as he began to feel a little drained. After getting comfortable, which took effort as he was getting very sleepy, Shadow soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Some time later…

"Shadow, wakey-wakey sleepyhead." A soft voice hit Shadows ears making him lightly moan and slowly open his eyes, only to see his mother bent towards him with a warm smile.

"Huh? What time is it?" Shadow whispered with a slightly confused look in his half lidded eyes, his mind still a little cloudy with sleep.

"It's almost twelve o'clock sweetie and you need to get up now. Just take your time and do not do any sudden movements." Emily said as she straightened up and took a step away from the bed.

"So not cool, I'm tired. Cant I have like a couple more hours?" Shadow groaned as he gave his mother a pleading sad expression.

"You have already skipped breakfast and I will not have you skipping lunch too. Now get up please or I will make you get up." Emily said with a firm look.

Shadow sighed then threw the covers off him as he began to sit up. He shuffled to the edge and stood up with a small frown. Emily smiles in satisfaction then walked out to leave her son to get washed and dressed for the day. Shadow mumbled unhappily about being too tired to eat right now as he slowly walked into his bathroom to take a shower. It was almost an hour later that Shadow dragged himself out of his bedroom, still feeling drained and sleepy as he wondered down the corridor towards the medical room only wearing jogging bottoms for clothing with his slipper boots on his feet.

"Either this is a side effect to the pain medicine or all this really is making me weaker. I don't ever think I have felt this tired in my life." Shadow thought as he yarned while turning a corner.

"There you are, I have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes." Rachael said as she had decided to see if Shadow was up.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Shadow muttered dryly while he stopped walking as Rachael had stopped right in his path.

"You don't look fine, you kind of look tired. That is understandable though, I doubt it you have had the best of sleep lately. Come on then lets get this over with so you can go get some lunch." Rachael sighed then led the way to the medic room.

Went Shadow had his next dose, which he wasn't all to please about having and complained upon how much it was pointless since he wasn't in any pain, he left the medic room and slowly wondered towards the dining room.

"I just want to go back to bed and sleep." Shadow thought as he rubbed his eyes, almost at his destination.

"Young man you are so lucky you walked in when you did, I was a minute away from getting up and dragging you here." Emily said as she watched her son slowly walk inside the dining room with tired sluggish movements.

"You did say I should take my time so I did." Shadow casually replied while he pulled out his chair then sat down, pushing himself in.

"He has you there my love." Collin chuckled lightly at his wife's displeasing expression.

"Did you go see Rachael?" Emily asked as she looked at her son opposite her with a serious expression.

"Yes and now my arm aches." Shadow mumbled as he looked down with a deep frown while trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"What is wrong with me, I've never had to try this hard to stay awake. Even staying awake for over twenty four hours has never made struggle like this." Shadow thought as he was getting very confused and a little frustrated with how he was feeling.

He did not like the feeling and wanted it gone.

"I spoke to your tutor and he said for you to just go through pages twelve through twenty-seven in your history book then answer the first five questions on page twenty-eight." Collin said with a cheerful tone as he looked over at Shadow beside him.

"Right sure so no going back to sleep this afternoon then?" Shadow sighed as he was hoping he could just go back to bed after lunch for another few hours maybe even until the next day.

"No you are going to do your school work and I want you doing that in the library. I suggest you have an early night so you are nice and refreshed for the morning." Emily said with a semi firm look and tone at Shadow.

Shadow just groaned and dropped his head a little hard onto the table.

"I am tired, I need sleep." Shadow whined as he was so close to losing his inner battle to not fall asleep but knew if he did then he was going to be in big trouble from his mother, with that thought in his head it gave him some extra willpower.

"Shadow stop complaining and lift your head off the table." Emily seriously said as she was getting a little annoyed with her sons childish behaviour, regardless of his age he was acting like a small child in her eyes right now.

"Emily my sweet maybe we should allow him to have a couple of hours after lunch." Collin softly said as he sympathised with his son, knowing how Shadow was feeling for he had gone through the exact same thing but he was much older and able to cope better.

"And have him fall behind on his school work?" Emily said with some surprise at her husbands suggestion.

Shadow by now had lost the battle and had fallen asleep as his parents had this little discussion. They of course did not notice as of yet.

"I am just saying he does look very tired my love and I can sympathise. I know how he is feeling and being so young during this time can't be easy, in truth he shouldn't be going through this for at least another four years. Coping through all this pain and tiredness must be very draining for him." Collin softly said as he gave his wife a warm smile.

"Huh alright you win, I just do not want Shadow to fall behind on his school schedule and work." Emily sighed out in defeat then turned her head to look at Shadow.

"Ok Shadow after lunch you can go have a couple of hours rest, in the lounge and not in your bed." Emily said with a smile then after having no response it disappeared, turning into a small frown.

"Shadow?" Collin called out then reached out to give his son a little shake.

Shadow mumbled in his sleep then settled back down again.

"He's asleep isn't he?" Emily sighed with a despairing shake of her head.

"That he is, I'll go put him in the lounge and lay him on the sofa." Collin lightly chuckled as he began to stand up.

Three hours later.

Shadow suddenly gasped awake when a loud bang was heard. He shot up with wide panicked eyes.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would have." Collin said with amusement while looking at his son with arms crossed.

"What? What was that bang?" Shadow said as he calmed himself down and looked up at his very amused looking father.

"That was the sound of history." Collin chuckled as he uncrossed his arms and pointed at the book he dropped from a small height onto the coffee table.

Shadow followed his fathers finger then drooped his ears with a moan of displeasure.

"Remember you need to read pages twelve through twenty-seven then answer the first five questions on page twenty-eight. I will be checking in on you regularly to make sure you are still awake my son and before I go off to type up my report, are you hungry?" Collin said with a smirk at his son.

"This is just torture you know that right?" Shadow complained as he moved to the edge of the sofa and picked up his history book.

"And I could do with a caffeinated drink actually or am I too young for that still." Shadow casually said as he got comfortable on the sofa then opened up his book to start reading.

"I will allow it just this once so do not tell your mother ok. I will be back with your drink, enjoy the read wont you." Collin said with a grin then walked out of the lounge.

"What, you think I will enjoy reading about some war that happened like nine centuries ago between our kind and demons? Yeah right I rather watch a Fangdroom bloom and they take three days to flower fully." Shadow complained under his breath as he frowned at the first page of the long chapter he had to read in his history book.

"I do not like fighting so why would I enjoy reading about one?" Shadow thought as he took in a deep breath then got reading with very little interest in this subject.

"I'll just skim through as fast as I can and answer those questions in fact what are those questions?" Shadow thought then turned to page twenty-eight to find out.

"Question one, when did war break out, over what reason and who was to blame for it? Write in your own words a nine hundred plus word explanation for this question to show your understanding." Shadow mumbled the first question.

"They don't ask for much do they." Shadow dryly muttered as he decided to just read the damn pages then hopefully get the first question finished before he had to go for another pain relief jab.

"Or I can just skip my next one and simply say I lost track of time. I doubt it I will feel that much pain again since I don't feel a thing right now. I am sure I'll have an extra hour before my back starts up again." Shadow thought as he turned back to the start of the chapter to get this reading over with.

"Here you are Shadow and remember do not tell your mother." Collin announced his return and holding a large mug of hot caffeinated blood for Shadow, placing it onto the coffee table.

"Thanks dad and I wont utter a single word to mum, she will have both our heads." Shadow said with an amused smirk up at his father.

"I will come check on you in a little while ok, enjoy your torture wont you." Collin said with a chuckle at the end of his words then left his son to do his work in peace.

"Yeah thanks dad." Shadow mumbled under his breath then once again tried to become interested enough to get through this part of his history lesson.

When he finally finished reading over an hour had passed. He probably would have finished sooner if he didn't keep stopping to have some of his drink, it now finished with and had been for half an hour, and getting his phone out to text Fay. Shadow once again put his phone back in his pocket then looked at the first question again.

"Oh yeah I am supposed to do this big report, essay thing…would it be quicker to go to the library and type it up or just write it down on paper?" Shadow muttered after reading the first question in his head.

"I'll go to the library and type it up on the computer." Shadow casually said to himself then stood up, taking his history book with him to the library.

On the way his phone vibrated so he quickly got it out and opened the message, reading it in his head.

"Oh so now you have boring history too." Shadow thought as he finished reading then began to reply.

"Yeah I but I bet you are having a better history lesson than I am." Shadow text that message back then placed his phone into his pocket.

When he reached the library he rushed over to the computers and sat in front of one, switching it on after getting comfortable.

"Now computer you will not just randomly crash on me and if you do at least wait for me to save my work first." Shadow warned as he narrowed his eyes at the screen loading up.

His phone buzzed again so he got it out and read the message from Fay.

"Aw no fair she is learning about my family history this term where I am stuck with some boring war that probably could all have been avoided if they all just sat down and talked it out like grown-ups." Shadow complained with a deep frown then soon began to smirk as he started to text back.

"Hey if you ever get stuck then come over and I will tell you everything so you can get extra credit." Shadow text back then sent the message with a wink at the end.

His phone buzzed just as he was about to put it away. He opened the message from Fay up and smirked as it was thumbs up and a wink back.

"I am so going to help her get that A grade plus extra credit." Shadow whispered with a chuckle as he finally put his phone away and began to get the word processor document up to make a start.

An hour later…

"Alright Shadow how are…oh now where has he disappeared to?" Collin cheerfully announced as he walked into the lounge then groaned as he saw it was empty.

Collin sighed then left to go check Shadows bedroom, thinking he might have gone there to get a pen and note pad to answer those questions. On the way he bumped into Rachael and she was not looking happy.

"My Lord do you know where you son is? He was supposed to come to the medical room forty minutes ago for another dose of pain relief. I've only just noticed the time as I was busy with a stock take." Rachael asked with a deep frown.

"He was supposed to be in the lounge doing his school work, I am actually on my way to his bedroom to check if he is in there doing it instead." Collin answered and was now frowned in displeasure that his son had missed a dose.

"Ok please, when you find him, can you send him my way. I have everything ready and I will be waiting for him in the medic room. Thank you." Rachael requested then walked back to the medical room to wait for the prince.

"Shadow you cannot afford to keep being late for your pain medicine." Collin muttered as he walked a little faster towards his sons bedroom.

Back in the library…

"Copy paste here, copy paste there…they will never know especially since I'm adding my own wording in there too." Shadow muttered to himself as he used the internet to basically cheat on this essay.

He did try to get interested in this enough to do the work himself but was finding it a little too hard to do this question. So Shadow researched this up on the internet, found a great few articles and well copied and pasted what he needed from each one.

"There all done, just need to change this into that…oh and reverse this a little…Now to print, save and move onto the next question." Shadow said as he exited the internet then worked fast to make it look his own.

Shadow sent the work over to the printer then sat back with a grin, happy with saving himself about another hour on this one question. He kept the computer on as he read the next question in his history book, grabbing the book that rested beside the keyboard and opening it back up to page twenty eight.

"Ok question two…What was the effects this war had on civilians in both realms?" Shadow muttered as he read.

"Well I don't know, erm…not feeling safe and dying? Yeah I'll put that down." Shadow said with a grin as he got up to get his print job and a piece of paper from the printer then sat back down to write that on the plain sheet.

"Damn need a pen…er…Oh yeah I have some in my desk draw." Shadow cursed then looked around to see no writing equipment, remembering he had plenty in his room.

Shadow got up, put his book and paper down on his chair then ran out of the library fast to his bedroom. He took the quickest root and in doing so never bumped into his father who had just come from his bedroom. Collin, after seeing Shadow wasn't in his room, decided to check the only place he could think of where his son could be possibly doing his school work. To him the library was the best bet since they did have other historical books and computers with internet access.

"I should think about getting him a laptop for his birthday so he doesn't have to go to the library every time he needs to use the computer." Collin thought as he neared his desired location.

When Collin walked into the library he looked around and frowned.

"SHADOW, YOU IN HERE!" Collin called out thinking that maybe his son could be on one of the upper levels.

Not getting an answer after a minute of waiting he sighed and went over to the computers and took a seat where he knew Shadow was working on. It was obvious for the screen was on, the chair was out and it had Shadows history book resting on it with papers on top of that.

"I'm sure he wont be all that long and probably left to use the bathroom or something." Collin whispered to himself as he got comfortable and swirled the chair so he was facing the library entrance.

Shadow was now in his room rummaging through his desk draw with suddenly a shooting pain travelled along his spin and around his shoulder area. He hissed and shut his eyes tightly, finding he couldn't move without more pain happening.

"O-ok maybe I-I should have gone t-to see Rachael." Shadow muttered as he tried to move but it got worse with every movement he made.

"What do I do now?" Shadow thought and took a moment to think how he could get to the medical room for that pain relief.

"I'll text dad." Shadow thought then slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, pain shooting his back with ever move he made to get his phone.

"D-damn this is worse than b-before." Shadow said as he shakily began to text his father.

It took longer than it normally should but he did it, he sent the message then dropped his phone on the floor and gripped onto the edge of his desk.

"Hurry up dad." Shadow thought as he fought against the pain with his eyes shut tight and teeth clenched down hard on each other.

Collin was getting a little impatient and was about to go on the hunt again when he felt his phone vibrate. By this time he has been in the library for almost fifteen minutes. He got his phone out and raised a brow in wonder to why Shadow was texting him.

"Help me please, I need help…help him with what, his school work, finding something?" Collin muttered as he read the text with a confused frown.

"Where are you?" Collin said the words he was texting then sent the message.

Back in Shadows room…

Shadow heard his phone vibrate on the hard tiled floor and saw it flash in the corner of his eye as he received a message. He cursed under his breath as he very slowly moved down towards the floor and reached out to it. He only managed to brush his finger tips on the phone when he suddenly froze and keeled over onto the floor on his back, making it feel ten times worse.

"M-must get, get phone." Shadow whispered out breathlessly as he pushed himself to move to lay on his belly.

Shadow screamed out as he felt painful movements on his back near his shoulder blades as he tried to reach for his phone. He was beginning to feel dizzy and light-headed but pushed through that and managed to drag his phone towards him to get it better. He kept out stretched as he unlocked his phone and opened up the message.

"Ahhh damn this, damn you all!" Shadow shouted as he rode the pain with a shaky hopd on his phone.

He waited until it wasn't at its peak then after a couple of minutes he managed to read the message.

"Dad where do you think I am? I am in my bedroom!" Shadow shakily ready the words as he typed very slowly.

Shadow pressed send then dropped his phone and laid there in pure agony. He was breathing laboured breaths, his head spinning and he felt like his back was about to rip open in a blooded mess of flesh and muscle.

"Hurry up dad." Shadow thought as he rested his forehead on the floor and shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth as he hissed sharply from the starts of another strong pain about to get stronger.

Collin read the text with a frown as he had come from there and Shadow was no where to be found. He put his phone away then got up and walked out of the library. As Collin turned a corner he almost bumped into his wife. They both stopped in front of each other and smiled.

"Collin dear, I have a favour to ask of you." Emily sweetly said with a soft innocent look.

Shadow was deeply breathing and struggling a lot with the pain. He also wondered why his darkness hadn't showed up like last time for he need relief now. Hs eyes had changed to black but not sign of his dark gift surfacing.

"Please, anyone…help me." Shadow groaned out with pain in his voice as he moved his head to look at his closed bedroom door, laying it down on the floor flat.

He shut his eyes tightly once again and screamed as he felt his back tear a little then he felt his blood trickle down his side. He gasped and opened his eyes when he heard voices in the hallway going passed his bedroom door.

"H-help me." Shadow tried to call out but his voice was raw from screaming and it came out far too quiet.

"N-no please don't…don't go." Shadow whispered as tears filled his eyes.

He began to sob a little as he started to feel scared and alone. His father should have been here by now to help him but alas he was alone in this situation. Shadow inhaled a deep unsteady breath as he felt his back tear a little more in two places now and that felt agonisingly unbearable right to him.

Collin smiled softly at his wife.

"Of course my love, I cannot allow your beautiful quills and fur to become an unbearable sight for you. You go and do what you must tomorrow morning and I will excuse you from the meeting after breakfast." Collin softly said as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist then brought her close, resting his forehead on hers.

"You are such a sweetheart dear and I think tonight I will show you just how much I appreciate and love you." Emily whispered in a semi seductive tone then brought her arms up and wrapped them around her husbands neck.

Collin chuckled as he liked the sound of that while lifting his forehead from Emily's. He then connected his lips with Emily's and they shared a passionate kiss in the corridor, not caring of who might see or what was going on around them.

Back with Shadow he could barely keep his eyes open as his head was screaming to leave the waking world and take a break from consciousness. He could no longer cry out as his throat was too raw and dry, he was far too weak to start pushing himself to move while being on the floor and his back was so much more worse now. He knew it was bleeding for he could feel the slow flowing of his blood and just about see small puddle forming beside him in the corner of his eyes. Well he could tell it was blood even with the blurry vision for he can also smell it.

"I…I can't take, can't take this." Shadow thought as his brain was shutting down a little from the amount of pain still coursing through him.

"Someone…please…come…" Shadow quietly whispered between pants, dazed unfocused eyes staring at the blurry looking door, waiting, hoping, someone would open it and find him like this.

Collin was once again walking towards his sons bedroom, after his encounter with his wife that lasted almost fifteen minutes, with a bright cheerful smile on his muzzle. He reached the door and slowly opened it. when it was and he looked in that smile very quickly vanished as he saw his son on the floor, bleeding from his back and eyes closed.

"Shadow!" Collin cried out in fear and panic while rushing to his son's side.

To be continued…

 **(I am like super, super sorry it has taken so long to get a chapter done. I was struggling a little…ok a lot with how to make Shadow getting his wing sound and come across logical in a way. And yes I am very mean for leaving it on a cliff-hanger, but it was getting quite long so I'm breaking the chapter into a two parter.**

 **I haven't got the second part typed up yet and will get to that soon. I will try to not leave it that long but if I do not have you telling me if you are enjoying this or not then I do tend to forget, for a while, that I have to update story's. So please if you do still want me to continue then drop a review and tell me if ya do. Until the next chapter…)**


	13. Pain's a bitch pt2

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Pain's a bitch part two**

"So how is it looking Rachael?" Collin asked as he anxiously waited at the end of the medic bed his son was now laying on belly down and sleeping, never tearing his eyes away from his son.

"If I have to be honest I have no clue what I am looking out for and how I could possibly estimate when they will get here. This is so very new to me and have never come across this in any of my medical training." Rachael sighed as she carefully mopped the blood off Shadows fur around the slit wounds that had not long ago stopped bleeding out.

"If I had to take a guess, from just looking at the state of Shadows upper back area alone, that maybe by tomorrow afternoon they will rip through and form into wings. Give or take an hour just to be safe so maybe it might be best to have Shadow watched constantly until they are here. He said the pains started four days ago so that means tomorrow will be day five." Collin said with a small frown as he wished he could know for sure, having been the one receiving and not witnessing had its downsides.

"I should have taken notes from nurse Jaclyn and my father on this." Collin thought as he was kicking himself for not even thinking back then…then again he was only eighteen at the time and what eighteen year old thinks of thing like that after experiencing such a painful, stressful, moment in one's life.

"Would your cousin Joey know anything on this and maybe when they will come through so we can be more prepared?" Rachael asked as she dunked the cloth, she is using to clean away Shadows blood, into a bowl of water to rinse a little before continuing to clean away the rest.

"…He might, that is a very good idea. I can give him a quick call and see if he can shed some light in the when department." Collin said with a grin then got his phone out of his robes.

After getting Joey's contact details and pressing the call option, Collin put his phone to his ear and waited for an answer while he kept his eyes down on his sons upper back.

"Hello Collin, I had a feeling you would be calling me very soon." Joey answered with a soft voice.

"Yes you always know when I call anyway I need to ask you something and…" Collin began as he grinned but was interrupted from finishing.

"This is about Shadow right and his little wing problem?" Joey asked before Collin finished, thinking it would be quicker if instead of Collin explaining what he already knew he would say, in so many words, he knew already.

"So you are fully aware then?" Collin asked with a roll of his eyes as he should have known his cousin knew it all already.

"That he is getting his wings and that they will be arriving tomorrow? Yes I know and yes I can tell you that he doesn't have long. Tomorrow morning they will break through but I am unclear of the details just that it will be in the morning at some point before breakfast." Joey answered and gave his cousin all that he knew.

"Right will happen tomorrow morning at some point before breakfast, I can work with that. Thank you Joey I appreciate your help." Collin said with a relieved smile and sounding a little more positive now.

"Oh one more thing before I go, tell Shadow cheating will do him no good in his historical studies. I have to go but I will be in touch ok, bye." Joey said with some amusement in his voice then hung up after getting a bye from Collin.

"So Shadow has been cheating on his history work…I will definitely be pulling him up on that after all this is over with." Collin thought as he put his phone back into his robe inner pocket.

"Ok I have cleaned all the blood away and all without reopening his wounds." Rachael announced with a smile then cleared away what she had out to do that job.

"Thank you Rachael." Collin softly said as he watched her walk away with the bowl that had the blooded cloth in.

Collin moved around the bed and stood beside his son. He placed a hand on Shadows shoulder gently and bending down a little towards Shadows ear.

"Shadow, it is time to wake up." Collin semi whispered while lightly shaking Shadow then stood up straight and removed his hand.

"No it is not." Shadow muttered in a quiet tone and not making any effort to open his heavy eye lids.

"Yes son I do think it is, you need to have something to eat for you have only had a mug of blood today. You need to keep your energy levels stable or you are going to have some major problems heading your way soon." Collin said with a grin as he crossed his arms and looked down at his son.

"Then that is my problem and right now it isn't a problem so there." Shadow whispered as he very slowly opened his eyes a little to see his father.

"Rachael come tell Shadow what will happen to him if he doesn't eat during this time!" Collin called over as he kept his eyes locked with his sons tired ones that were only just showing.

"Please don't shout." Shadow complained in a quiet tone.

"Shadow Lithire Casadonte` you will do as your father tells you because if you don't then you will become so weak that you will be bed bound, attached to a catheter, a drip hooked into you, fall in and out of consciousness and to top it all off you will end up dead. Do you want to die Shadow?" Rachael seriously said as she stormed over to the bed and stood next to her ruler and giving Shadow a very firm look, only speculating of course but she did have an understanding Shadow will be weak after all this from blood loss.

"N-no." Shadow whispered as he opened his eyes a little more so they were just over half opened.

"Then you will eat and drink to keep all that from happening ok sweetie." Rachael said with a more softer tone and look down at Shadow.

"Ok." Shadow replied as he forced himself to wake up more.

"Good now you need to take it easy for the wounds on your back are still trying to heal and can open up if you move too sharply when walking about or moving in general. Nice, slow, steady movements Shadow and you wont have any problems until your wings are ready to fully break through and form." Rachael explained with a semi serious look in her eyes while she smiled.

"Ok." Shadow said then slowly began to move so he could get off the bed.

"Here let me help." Collin softly said then aided his son gently to get off and stand.

"I have given you more pain relief and you need more before you go to bed tonight. I want you in here at nine o'clock and no later mister." Rachael firmly said as she watched Shadow stand with a slight wobbles.

"I will be here on time, maybe a little before then." Shadow whispered tiredly as he had his father help him to keep standing.

Collin thanked Rachael once again and promised he will make sure Shadow was here on time. He then began to guide his son out with an arm around Shadows shoulders, above the wounds. He noted his son was taking shaky steps and was a little wobbly, unable to walk in a straight line. He put that down to being tired and a little weak, hoping Shadow will get some strength back after eating something.

"Supper isn't for another hour so until then I want you to just sit in your recliner and take it easy. I will help you so do not worry about getting on and off it." Collin gently said as they took that slow steady walk to the lounge.

"Sure I appreciate it thanks dad." Shadow replied with a tired tone then yarned after talking which made him walk a little too right into his father.

"Careful Shadow." Collin said as he helped guide Shadow back to walking in a straight line.

"Sorry." Shadow muttered as he didn't mean to do that.

They finally made it to the lounge and Collin assisted his son in sitting on the recliner, Shadow claimed as his years ago, then carefully reclined it for him.

"Ok I will be back for you when supper is ready, I need to update your mother on your condition. You are not to leave this chair or this room, understand young man?" Collin explained then went deadly serious near the end.

"What if I need to use the toilet?" Shadow weakly smirked up at his father.

"Then text me or your mother and we will come to assist you." Collin rolled his eyes as he grinned.

"Only Shadow would come up with the perfect excuse to disobey his parents." Collin thought as he looked at his son.

"I don't have my phone, it is on my bedroom floor but lucky for you I don't need to go. Besides I can hold it in, if I do end up needing to go before you return for me. So relax dad for I am not leaving this chair for anything well until you come back that is." Shadow said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Collin once again rolled his eyes then turned and walked out, leaving his son alone. Shadow watched him go then when he was Shadow closed his eyes and went to sleep, wanting to return to sleep since he was made to wake up twenty minutes ago.

An hour later…

Alright Shadow it's time for…" Collin announced as he walked into the lounge and towards Shadow but stopped as light snores hit his ears telling him his son was fast asleep.

Collin sighed and declined the chair when he got there and that made Shadows eyes shoot open. Shadow looked at his grinning father with an irritated glare then placed his hands on the arms before carefully shuffling himself forwards to hoist himself out of the chair.

"Hold it Shadow." Collin quickly said in slight panic as Shadow sat up and was near the edge of the chair.

"What?" Shadow questioned with a confused raised brow and looking a little puzzled upon what his father was stressing about now.

"You have started bleeding again, there is blood on the back of the recliner. Just take it easy and we will very carefully get you up on your feet." Collin explained with a small frown then linked his arms under Shadows shoulders and very carefully pulled Shadow up.

Shadow gripped onto his fathers arms as he was being raised onto his feet then glanced at his chair.

"Dad there is a lot of blood for only two slit wounds, I swear I have not moved a muscle to cause that." Shadow whispered with worry in his eyes while looking at the still dripping wet blood now slowly rolling down the recliners back rest towards the sitting part.

"And you are still bleeding, we should patch you up then remove them before bed. Cousin Joey said they will arrive tomorrow morning at some point before breakfast which means we have plenty of time to prepare for them." Collin calmly said as he began to guide Shadow towards the medical room to get those bleeding wounds cleaned and patched.

"Dad I don't feel so good, can't I just go to bed or something?" Shadow whispered as he was starting to feel dizzy and a little light-headed.

"No you need to eat. You have lost blood and you have become quite weak over the course of a few hours. I will have your mother force feed you like she did when you were three and you refused to eat anything." Collin semi firmly said with a deep frown as he kept his eyes in front of them.

"I…don't want that. Ok fine but can I go to bed straight after supper please?" Shadow sighed as he remembered that moment very well and he did not want a repeat of it.

"No you need to be up so Rachael can give you a dose of pain relief before bed." Collin sighed with a roll of his eyes while replying to his tired son.

"Then I'll nap in the medic room and when she has done that I'll take myself to bed slowly." Shadow argued back as they rounded a corner and were almost at their desired location.

"I can allow that and that way we can guarantee you are going to get that relief on time." Collin said as he slowly began to grin at this plan.

"Thank you." Shadow sighed out with gratitude to this then both turned into the medic room.

After getting patched and cleaned they both carefully made their way to the dining room where Emily and Tanya were sitting and waiting. Collin and Shadow walked in and Collin guided his son over to his seat. With careful movements Shadow was finally in his seat and pushed close to the table.

"So what have you been up to Shadow? I haven't seen you in like three days." Tanya asked with a smile at her brother.

"Oh nothing all that exciting has been going on really, just boring days stuck indoors. I thought you were not due back home until tomorrow night." Shadow faintly smiled as he replied, looking over at his sister when speaking to her.

"Yeah about that, tomorrow's charity event got cancelled so they didn't need me there. Apparently there was a rumour going around that it was going to be sabotaged because it was said you were going to be attending. So they played it safe and rearranged it for next week instead." Tanya said with a small frown as she was sure Shadow wasn't going to come.

"So someone said I was going to be there, word spread, the wrong people found out and they planned to show up to ruin the event that was to raise money for the retirement home." Shadow recapped the important pars with a disbelieving raised brow at his sister.

"Yep pretty much, I did tell those who were organising the event that you weren't due to attend but they wanted to play it safe just in case you did decide to come for a couple of hours." Tanya said with a small smile as that did sound like her brother, show up unannounced to an event and greet people he didn't know.

"I had no plans to attend so I do not know why any of that was said." Shadow muttered with a frown.

"That might have something to do with you attending the last two charity events unannounced." Collin grinned as he glanced at his son sitting next to him.

"You said I could go if I has an escort capable of getting me out safely if trouble did so happen to start. I actually had no intention showing up at this one or asking to go." Shadow said with a sigh as he felt it was now his fault things got cancelled.

"It's not your fault sweetie ok and it's not like it's going to be weeks before they do the event to raise money for the retirement home." Emily softly said as she could tell buy the guilt in her sons eyes he was blaming himself for this.

"I suppose." Shadow muttered while looking down slightly and leaning back in his seat with arms crossed.

"Mind your back Shadow." Collin said with concern that Shadow was going to once again reopen those wounds by leaning too firmly on them.

"Yeah I know." Shadow sighed then sat up once again.

"What's wrong with Shadows back?" Tanya asked as she hadn't been informed for she not long got home.

"Shadow's wings are coming and he is at the very last stage before they arrive." Emily said with worry for her sons wellbeing when they do get here.

"Wait what? I thought you are supposed to be eighteen when they start to develop." Tanya said with shock as she looked at her parents for some kind of answer to why Shadow was going through this at fourteen.

"Yes we were just as surprised when we found out and Shadow was keeping quiet about it for four days. We only found out this morning when he was in too much pain to even stand." Collin said with a slightly annoyed look at his son.

"I was coping until this morning, not my fault it got intense before I could do something about it." Shadow mumbled as he looked away from his fathers annoyed look.

Supper then arrived after that was said. The maids were thanked then the royals began on their supper.

"And is there a reason why my plate is piled high with blood spaghetti and clot balls?" Shadow asked as he looked over at his parents with a raised brow.

"I told the chef to dish up extra for you and you will eat every last bit young man." Emily said with a semi serious tone and looking firm at her son.

"And if I cannot manage?" Shadow asked with a grin at his mother.

"I will make you manage it sweetie now eat up before it gets cold." Emily sweetly said with a happy smile.

"Understood." Shadow said with wide eyes as he knew when his mother used this tone when threatening he should heed the warning and do as told.

When supper was finished Shadow was looking very full as he made himself eat every last bit of his meal which included his drink too. He slowly made his way to the medic room with slow sluggish movements until he suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor. He felt something damp on his back in two places, those places being where he had large patches over his slash wounds.

"Master Shadow." A maid called out with concern as she could see blood seeping through those square patches fast.

"I'm bleeding again aren't I?" Shadow softly asked as he stayed still.

"You are master Shadow, please allow me to escort you to the medic room so Rachael can tend to your wounds." The maid offered as she approached her future ruler.

"It is alright, I am heading there anyway and only a corridor away." Shadow slightly whispered then slowly, with wobbles here and there, walked along the corridor he was in.

"Please Master Shadow, please allow me to assist." The maid called out as she followed Shadow and very quickly caught up.

"I-I am fine and d-don't need…" Shadow stuttered as he was suddenly growing weak and tired then was saved from collapsing to the ground.

"I insist I take you." The maid said with a slightly firm tone as she steadied Shadow onto his feet and kept a hold of him.

"You win, please can you take me to see Rachael." Shadow sighed out in defeat and soon was carefully guided to the medic room.

When they entered Rachael looked over and very quickly rushed to assist Shadow on the bed.

"What happened?" Rachael asked as she helped Shadow lay down on his front, now getting a clear visual on those blood soaked patches.

"He just started bleeding while he was on his way here." The maid said with high concern as she watched Rachael slowly remove the square plaster like patches on Shadows back.

Blood soon oozed as they were removed and the wounds looked much bigger, longer and deeper than they were over an hour ago. Rachael did her best to clean the blood away and sent the maid to go fetch Collin while she work.

"Are you sure you didn't move too quickly and opened them up more?" Rachael asked as she was working in vain to clean the blood away for it was only being replaced with fresh blood from the two wounds.

"I have been very careful Rachael and have been taking slow steady steps when walking." Shadow calmly said with a relaxed expression.

"Good I am glad to hear you are but maybe you should just lay on your back and not move at all for now." Rachael softly said as she noted the bleeding was slowing down now but the wounds were still open.

"I'm here, I ran as fast as I could." Collin announced his presence and was a little out of breath.

"Hey dad, you didn't need to rush, I am in perfect hands." Shadow teased a little with a tired voice.

"My Lord the bleeding is slowing down but the wounds are not only larger but more open too." Rachael calmly said as she kept very gently washing away blood and making sure the wounds were clean to avoid infection.

Yeah they were open to the point you could see muscle and some bone now.

"Let me take a quick look." Collin said then moved to stand close to Rachael.

"How's it looking, can you take a picture so I can see too?" Shadow asked as he slowly began to close his eyes as his eye lids were becoming too heavy to keep open.

"That looks very painful and probably would be if not for the pain relief you gave Shadow." Collin muttered as he kept his eyes on his sons back while also getting his phone out of his robes.

Collin got his camera up and took a few photos, not just because his son had asked but for future benefits too. When he was done he put his phone away then moved towards his sons head.

"Shadow I want you to stay here until they are through, I don't think you should move all that much. It seems when you do it tears the wounds and makes them bleed." Collin whispered as he lent towards Shadows ear a little.

"Yeah I agree besides I am way to relaxed to even move right now." Shadow whispered back softly.

"Finally the bleeding has stopped but I don't think I should cover the wounds up, it might complicate things for later. I will however monitor and act accordingly to what happens." Rachael said with relief then went a little serious when saying what she plans to do.

"Agreed and please call me if anything happens. Oh and you might want to set up the plastic sheets around the bed, I remember it gets very bloody towards the very end." Collin said with a worried look at his son.

"I also need to inform you I only have one more pain relief injection but I did order some earlier. I was told they will do a delivery but they do not know what time they can get it here by." Rachael said with some concern that it wont arrive when it was needed.

"It wouldn't matter if it has been administered or not, it wont take any effect during the last stage. I remember being given regular pain relief and one was an hour before my wings broke through. The pain was horrendous I remember that and I also passed out from the pain too. When I came around from unconsciousness I was in my bed and feeling very weak from blood loss." Collin softly said with a sincere smile, knowing this will all happen to his son come morning.

"Right so I'll give him the last dose at nine and try to make him as comfortable as possible when it wears off in the night." Rachael sighed as she had a feeling this was going to be a very rough night.

"See if you can give it to him at midnight instead, it gives you both an extra couple of hour during the night. I will be having my phone on during the night so call me and I will come as fast as I can ok. I need to update the missus of this so I will see you before I retire to bed." Collin said with a small smile at Rachael then walked out of the medical room.

Two in the morning…

"Man I am tired and this caffeinated drink is not helping all that much." Rachael whispered as she sat on a comfy chair near Shadows bedside and holding a large mug in both hands.

Shadow, soon after that was said, began to moan out in distress then slowly opened his eyes. He and Rachael locked eyes and Rachael suspected the pain relief wore off faster than it should have.

"You ok sweetie, do you need me to call your father?" Rachael softly asked with worry that it was time.

"N-no…why are we surrounded in plastic sheets for?" Shadow asked as he bit through the pain and wanted a distraction.

"You father said it was going to get bloody and to put this around the bed. I suspect it is so blood doesn't splatter everywhere and get the room covered in it." Rachael smiled while she answered.

"Understandable, it would be a challenge to clean away every last drop." Shadow weakly grinned then squeezed his eyes shut and hissed as he felt a strong pain coming from his back.

"Shadow…oh dear." Rachael called then so happened to look at Shadows back, seeing blood trickle out of the large slit wounds.

"I-I'm fine, it's…i-it's not that bad." Shadow whispered as he opened one eye and watched Rachael put her mug down and stand up.

"I think it's starting Shadow, your father said the pain relief will stop working when at the last stages of this. I am going to call him and…" Rachael said with a slightly panicked voice then was cut off.

"Ahhh shit!" Shadow cried out as he was feeling so much pain now.

"I'm calling your father right now and I will pretend I did not hear that curse word." Rachael frowned then grabbed her phone from the side table and dialled in her rulers number.

"Rachael what is the matter?" Collin sleepily asked as he answered while lying in his bed.

"Ahhh make it stop!" Shadow shouted out in distress making Collin gasp and quickly sit up.

"I'm on my way right now." Collin said as he threw the covers off then hung up.

Collin grabbed his gown and quickly put it on before running to the medical room to be with his son.

"Collin dear what's the matter?" Emily asked as she opened her eyes and watched her husband tie the cord around his waist.

"It's Shadow, it's starting and he needs support." Collin said as he glanced at his wife before walking to the bedroom door.

"Wait, I want to be there for him too." Emily said then rushed out of bed, threw on her gown and grabbed her husbands hand before running to the medic room.

By the time they neared the medic room they both cound hear their son cry out in pain, making them both move faster. They entered and gasped at the sight of their son. Shadow had moved to kneeling up with his hands flat on the bed while his back was slightly arched and facing the wall opposite the entrance door. Blood poured down Shadows back and soaking the bed in the process. Rachael was right there beside him and trying to comfort her future ruler the best she could. Collin rushed over and held open the plastic sheet for his wife then closed it when she was through.

"Just take deep calm breaths son." Collin softly said as he stood on the other side of Shadow and his wife standing right next to him.

"I-I am trying…I-it's so…p-painful." Shadow hissed out as he had his eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth.

"I know sweetie, it wont be long before it is all over with." Emily sincerely said as she felt helpless right now.

"Yes you will fall unconscious because of the pain then when you wake up they will be here." Collin assured with a forced smile at his son.

"Oh G-Gods…i-it's going to get worse th-than this?" Shadow said as he tried to think of anything but the burning throbbing pain upon his upper back.

"Look on the bright side you wont feel a thing when you pass out." Emily said with a calm voice.

"N-not helping m…ahhh damn this!" Shadow shouted out as another throbbing sharp sensation spread around his shoulder blades and around his upper back.

An hour later…

Shadow was still conscious and in more pain than he was an hour ago. His eyes slowly began to glow black as his gift slowly began to show. He was now sitting on the backs of his legs while bending forwards. He was trying hard to breath evenly and deeply but it wasn't working. Dark shadow creatures swirled about everyone's head and began to multiply fast, getting faster in their movements.

Shadows shoulder blades were slowly forming blood covered, pulsating bumps that were slowly growing outwards. They gave him a burning sensation and he could feel his bone cracking and changing, causing tremendous amount of pain for him.

"I-I can't take this." Shadow hissed as he looked down with tears in his eyes that were gathering to the point of falling, having to now support himself by placing his hands back on the bed so not to fall down.

"It shouldn't be much longer Shadow, we can see your wings forming under the blister like bumps." Rachael softly said with a small frown while looking curiously at Shadow upper back.

"I do not understand, he should have fallen unconscious by now. Every one did by this point so why hasn't Shadow?" Collin muttered with worry as he too watched the bumps get bigger and could hear the crunching of bone as they shaped and formed.

Shadows dark smoky like shadows began to swoop down and circle around Shadow as he hissed sharply and shut his eyes tight, riding out another load of pain. They caressed Shadows body with a warm sensation and some even settled on the pulsating bumps, covering them completely.

"Please hurry up." Shadow thought as he began to shake from the pain and trying so hard to not drop forward for he was sure if that happened he would be feeling twenty times worse than he felt now.

He was struggling to keep himself up yet he noted any slight movement caused him to freeze from the agonising feeling he was experiencing, even breathing was painful to do. Shadow cried a blood curdling scream as he felt a tearing sensation in two places on his upper back. He tightly gripped the sheets as he began to shake a little more.

"Oh my goodness." Emily whispered with wide eyes as her eyes were glued to her sons back.

"So this is what it looks like." Collin thought as he too was unable to tear his sight from the now bigger dome like lumps on his sons back that moved and pulsated as if something inside was growing and ready to break free.

"Ok only five minutes now and they will be here Shadow. Just keep calm as best as you can." Collin said with a small amount of relief that it was coming to an end.

If it wasn't for the shadow creatures then they would be able to just about see Shadows wings within the blister like lumps. Then something new began to happen, the lumps began to stretch outwards like someone was trying to break through. A huge smooth stretched lump soon formed and it was almost time for the very last part of this.

"Ok I think this is it." Collin calmly said after a few minutes of watching this happen and all prepared themselves for a bloody mess that will splatter over them.

"Shadow just a couple more minutes and it is all over with ok." Emily softly said to her son, who shakily nodded as he tried to prepare himself for the final blow of pain.

Electricity sparked where the creatures of darkness sat over the lumps making all take a small step back. Shadow cried out once more and was now beginning to notice his upper back was growing heavy, making his arms shake from the weight he was holding up. Then it happened.

The blisters burst and wings began to slowly move up and uncurl. Shadow was crying out as he felt very exposed and raw then the pain finally began to subside slowly. His breathing eventually evened out and he collapsed with an exhausted look. His body ached, his back felt a little numb and he was feeling very weak. Of course this came with a lot of blood splashing in all directions and all around the bed was splashed with Shadows blood for it had went straight through the shadow creatures.

"F-finally. That felt like years." Shadow whispered sleepily as his eyes drooped half shut and he was in no more pain.

Collin, Emily and Rachael stood still and just stayed silent as they looked at the large wings stretched out straight. They were big, bigger than Collins were and slightly sparking with electricity in places. They were covered in bright red blood with it dripping at the points.

"What do they look like?" Shadow asked calmly as he was curious to know.

"Er well they are big." Collin whispered as he just couldn't remove his eyes from the sight.

"They are electrifying." Emily whispered with shock in her tone.

"They are also covered in blood as well as yourself, us, the bed and the plastic sheet around us." Rachael calmly said as she was coming out of shock.

"Right does that mean I could electrocute people if they get too close?" Shadow asked in a whispered voice while closing his eyes fully.

"I-I do not know." Collin said as he slowly reached out to see if it would or not.

Just as he was about to touch one of his sons wings the electricity vanished and they folded neatly and rested on Shadows back. Collin frowned then looked over at his son.

"Seems like Shadow has fallen asleep and I don't half blame him. He will need a hot bath to wash all this blood off him but that can wait until the morning. For now he needs to rest and we all need to clean ourselves up." Collin said as he looked away from his sleeping son and looked to and thro his wife and Rachael while talking.

"I'll just take down the plastic sheets and dispose of them then I will need help getting Shadow off this blood soaked bed and onto the other one." Rachael said back with a small frown, not looking forward to doing all this while covered in blood that will dry and become a little harder in washing off.

"I'll get the other bed ready for Shadow to rest on, why don't you go clean up my love and I will be there after moving Shadow." Collin softly said with a smile then got cracking.

Seven in the morning…

"Shadow you need to wake up and have a bath, you are still covered in blood." Collin called as he lightly shook his son.

Shadow moaned out weakly and slowly opened his eyes half way. He looked up at his father with a tried sleepy expression.

"Do I have to?" Shadow whispered as he was still feeling a little sore and achy all over his back and shoulder area.

"Yes I'm afraid so son. Come on the quicker we get this done the quicker you can go back to sleep." Collin sincerely said with a sympathetic smile down at Shadow.

"I can't move, too heavy." Shadow quietly whispered while closing his eyes.

"I will carry you so do not worry about that. Your mother is currently at the hospital getting a wheelchair on lone for you so we can get you around easily. I'm sorry but you are going to feel like this for a few days and you are going to need a lot of assistance." Collin said calmly as he ran fingers through his sons quills a few time while talking.

"Oh how wonderful, I get the pleasure in having everything done for me including all the embarrassing things." Shadow muttered with a frown, still having his eyes closed.

"I will be helping you so it wont be all that bad son and you will slowly gain your strength back." Collin said with a grin down at his son, knowing just how embarrassing this part can be.

"Oh goody I get you helping me to the toilet, bathing, feeding, changing…I feel like a damn baby now." Shadow sighed a little depressingly as he was so not looking forward to the next three or four days.

"Want me to sing you to sleep too or read you a story?" Collin chuckled as he tried to cheer up his clearly unimpressed son.

"Yeah and I want plenty of cuddles and naps too." Shadow weakly smirked as he joked alone, slowly opening his eyes to look at his father.

 **(And here you have it, the final part of this chapter. It took me a while to get the end part right and I still think it seems a little off. I tried to make it descriptive so it is easy to imagine. I hope it makes sense and helps you to imagine what it looked like at least. Please tell me your thoughts on this and until the next update…)**


End file.
